Metamorphose des Kuckucks
by ebony-zoot
Summary: Hermine kommt zurück nach Hogwarts, nach einiger Zeit merkt sie das sie schwanger ist, weiss aber nicht von wem. Auch taucht ein Todesser Clan auf... SSHG
1. Abendessen in Hogwarts

Die Figuren gehören so ziemlich alle J.K. Rowling und die Verwendung der Namen sind nicht mit finanziellem Interesse verbunden (Ich denke auch nicht das mir jemand dafür Geld geben würde)

Ich danke** SnapesWife**, dafür das sie sich die Zeit nimmt und diese FF betat, denn auch ich mache Fehler, die man nun hoffentlich nicht mehr sieht g

Ansonsten:  
In diesem Kapitel passiert noch nicht sonderlich viel, es klärt ein wenig auf und ich hoffe es macht Lust weiter zu lesen. Also ich verteile noch eine Runde Butterbier und wünsche euch viel Spaß!

_  
Abendessen in Hogwarts_

„Ich helfe sehr gerne verletzten Menschen!" entgegnete Hermine wütend. Snape hatte sich schon seit einiger Zeit in den Kopf gesetzt, sie zum Wahnsinn zu treiben.  
„Klar!" erwiderte er sarkastisch und schippte sich Kartoffeln auf seinen Teller. „Und für Muggel interessieren Sie sich auch?"  
„Natürlich tue ich das, meine Eltern sind Muggel!"  
Seit Dumbledore den Kollegen vor einer halben Stunde beim abendlichen Essen vor Ende der Schulferien verkündet hatte, das Hermine Muggelkunde übernehmen würde und nebenbei noch Poppy zur Hand gehen würde, zog Snape sie schon damit auf.  
Muggelkunde war ohnehin unter seiner Würde, er hatte ihr eben erklärt, dass er lieber sterben würde als dieses Fach zu unterrichten.  
Wie gerne hätte sie jetzt eine intelligente Unterhaltung mit Minerva geführt, oder wenigstens mit Harry geplaudert.  
Aber nein, der einzige freie Platz war neben Snape gewesen und Minerva saß sozusagen am anderen Ende des Tisches.  
Harry saß zwar auf der anderen Seite neben Snape, aber wenn sie eine Unterhaltung mit ihm beginnen würde, würde Snape sich mit Sicherheit wieder einmischen.  
Also war sie seinen zynischen Kommentaren hilflos ausgeliefert.  
„Gut zu wissen" sagte er scheinbar uninteressiert und Hermine schnaubte verärgert.  
„Haben Sie ein Problem damit?!" fragte sie wütend und zermatschte ihre Kartoffeln mit den Erbsen.  
„Natürlich nicht!" erwiderte er in einem solch freundlichen Ton, der deutlich zeigte, dass er ein Problem damit hatte.  
„Zufällig weiß ich, das Ihr Vater ebenfalls ein Muggel war!" zischte sie ihm zu, so dass nur er es hören konnte. Wütend funkelte er Hermine an und wandte sich dann wortlos seinem Essen zu.  
Sieh mal einer an, wie empfindlich er auf dieses Thema reagiert, dachte sie amüsiert.  
Diese Runde hatte sie gewonnen.

Auch Hermine wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu, doch als sie vorsichtig einen Seitenblick zu Snape riskierte traf sie fast der Schlag.  
„Harry!" rief sie empört und der Junge Mann neben Snape zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Wieso bietest du Leuten die mich ärgern, Schokolade an?!"  
Harry hatte schon vor einem Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernommen. Er hatte nicht studiert, sondern direkt eine Ausbildung als Auror begonnen und war danach nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und arbeitete noch nebenbei als Auror.  
Der Junge-der-inzwischen-ein-Mann-war-und-lebte zuckte etwas verunsichert mit den Schultern.  
„Ich wollte nur nett sein!" murmelte er. In diesem Jahr hatten sich Harry und der Zaubertränkeprofessor weitestgehend versöhnt, schon in der Finalen Schlacht hatten sie bereits gemerkt, dass es besser sein würde, wenn sie die Vergangenheit ruhen ließen. Das war ein großer Teil gewesen, der zu Voldemorts Tod beigetragen hatte.  
„Ich mag ohnehin keine Schokolade!" sagte Snape und lehnte sich gesättigt im Stuhl zurück. Minerva warf den dreien einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zu.

Hermine leerte ihren Teller und blickte dann ärgerlich zu Harry. Eigentlich hatte sie sich doch immer besser mit Snape verstanden. Sie hatte ihn doch immer verteidigt, wenn Harry oder Ron wieder lästerten.  
Und jetzt?  
Jetzt ignorierte er Harry und bombardierte sie mit seinen zynischen Kommentaren. Womit hatte sie das bloß verdient?  
„Sie hatten doch erzählt Ihr Abschluss wäre so gut, wie kann es dann sein, dass Potter ein Jahr vor Ihnen fertig war?" fragte Snape leise, blickte sie dabei aber nicht an.  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen, er wusste ganz genau warum sie ein Jahr länger gebraucht hatte, er wollte sie nur wieder ärgern.  
„Weil Harry eine Ausbildung zum Auror gemacht hat und ich studiert habe!" erwiderte sie kühl „Und ich habe meinen Abschluss mit Auszeichnung gemacht!"  
„Sie sind aber überhaupt nicht eingebildet!" meinte er und grinste süffisant.  
„Bin ich auch nicht, ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich nicht durchgefallen bin!"  
So langsam wurde es wirklich etwas peinlich, alle unterhielten sich fröhlich nur sie musste sich hier mit Snape streiten und wurde von Minute zu Minute wütender.  
Sie freute sich wirklich schon auf den 1. September, da war am Abend eine Willkommensfeier für sie geplant. Nur die Lehrer würden anwesend sein. Das wurde mit Sicherheit wundervoll, wenn sie sich den ganzen Abend lang wieder mit Snape streiten würde. Konnte er nicht einfach in seinen Kerker verschwinden und möglichst für den Rest seines Lebens dort drin bleiben?  
„Und da haben Sie dann gelernt, was die Muggel so alles tun?" fragte er amüsiert und strich sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.  
Seltsamerweise mochte Hermine diese Geste, sie hat es schon in der Schule an ihm gemocht, obwohl es eigentlich etwas völlig belangloses war.  
„Das habe ich bei meinen Eltern gelernt, ich bin schließlich so aufgewachsen. Aber eigentlich müssten Sie das ja auch wissen, Sie sind ja auch nicht reinrassig!"  
Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich irritiert zu ihr um.  
„Man benutzt das Wort reinrassig nur bei Tieren, bei Menschen heißt es reinblütig!" sagte er spitz und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Hermine lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.  
„Das weiß ich, aber es schien mir passend!"  
Von da an herrschte eisiges Schweigen zwischen den beiden. Dabei war sich Hermine ziemlich sicher, das man sich mit ihm eigentlich ganz gut unterhalten konnte.  
Er besaß nun mal ein enormes Maß an Wissen, würden sie sich nicht andauernd streiten, hätten sie eigentlich genügend Gesprächsstoff.  
Hermine seufzte resigniert, ihr erster Abend in Hogwarts seit langem und sie konnte sich mit keinem vernünftig unterhalten.  
Sie saß so gesehen in der Zwickmühle.  
Sie konnte sich mit Snape unterhalten oder mit Binns. Irgendwie war sie beiden nicht sonderlich angetan.  
Sie war sich sicher, dass sie nach fünf Minuten Unterhaltung mit Binns eingeschlafen wäre.  
Interessiert blickte sie zu dem Krug Wein, welcher sich neben Harry befand.  
Alkohol war doch mal eine nette Beschäftigung.  
Gerade als sie sich rüberbeugen wollte um nach dem Krug zu greifen, kam Snape ihr zuvor.  
„Ich darf doch!" meinte er schnell und der Ansatz eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht, als er den Krug nahm und ihr einschenkte.  
„Danke" meinte Hermine verblüfft „Sie können ja auch nett sein!"  
Snape winkte kopfschüttelnd ab.  
„Machen Sie sich keine falschen Illusionen, Miss Granger, ich wollte nur verhindern, dass sie mit ihren Ärmeln in mein Essen geraten!"  
Hermine besah sich die Ärmel ihres Pullovers, es waren Trompetenärmel, er hatte gut vorausgesehen, wahrscheinlich wäre sie damit wirklich auf seinen Teller geraten.  
Schade, für einen kleinen Moment dachte sie wirklich er könnte nett sein.  
„Konnten Sie mich nicht trotzdem in dem Glauben lassen?"  
„Dann hätten Sie ein falsches Bild von mir!"  
„Das wäre wirklich sehr schlimm!" fauchte sie und verdrehte die Augen.  
Ärgerlich nahm sie einen Schluck Wein und behielt den Becher danach in der Hand. Dieser Wein schmeckte wirklich mehr als gut.  
„Miene, weißt du wie viel Uhr es ist?" fragte Harry und beugte sich zu ihr rüber „Ich muss um zehn bei den Weasleys sein!"  
Abwesend drehte Hermine ihr Handgelenk um auf die Uhr zu schauen und kippte dabei aus Versehen den Inhalt ihres Bechers auf den Schoß.  
„Verdammt!" rief sie aufgebracht. Wie oft hatte man sie schon gewarnt, den Becher nicht in die Hand zu nehmen, an der die Uhr befestigt war?!  
Sie hörte die anderen um sich herum lachen, und sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie selbst Snape schadenfroh grinste.  
Slytherins, dachte sie verärgert, wenn sie lachen dann nur aus Schadenfreude!  
„Das war wirklich keine Absicht" meinte Harry und unterdrückte ein Glucksen.  
„Schon okay. Es ist übrigens viertel nach neun!" knurrte sie, nahm ihren Zauberstab und murmelte „Ratzeputz!"  
Anschließend hielt sie ihren Becher Snape hin.  
„Bitte füllen" sagte sie und er tat es tatsächlich.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Sie das schon können, Miss Granger, aber versuchen Sie diesmal zu trinken!" sagte er amüsiert.  
Hermine nahm ihm mit einer schnellen Handbewegung den vollen Becher ab und kippte den Inhalt ohne zu zögern in sein Gesicht.  
Minerva brach sofort in schallendes Gelächter aus, während die anderen aus Angst vor dem Donnerwetter nur verhalten grinsten.  
„Ich bin heute wirklich ungeschickt" rief Hermine unschuldig und verkniff sich ein Lachen „Vielleicht könnten sie den Becher noch mal füllen?"  
„Severus, Sie sollten Ihr Gesicht sehen!" rief Minerva und wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen weg.  
Wütend drehte Snape sich zu Hermine um, welche ihn lächelnd anblickte.  
„Ich denke, Sie haben genug getrunken, Miss Granger!" sein Blick schien töten zu könne, aber Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
Wahrscheinlich wäre es das beste jetzt ins Bett zu gehen, überlegte sie kurz.

----

Ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir ein kurzes (oder auch langes) Review und sagt mir was euch gefallen hat, auch Kritik ist natürlich willkommen, ich will mich ja verbessern g

Demnächst: Hermines Willkommensfeier und die Ankunft der Schüler.


	2. Auswahlzeremonie

Hey, vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

Hier ist schon das nächste Kapitel für euch, ich hoffe das gefällt euch auch so wie das erste.

Cornelius67: Ich freu mich das es dir gefallen hat. Meine FFs sind eigentlich immer mit ein bißchen Humor und ich wollte jetzt auch mal eine Schreiben, in der Hermine mutig und auch ein wenig streitlustig ist.

avigail: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Ich werde versuchen jede Woche zu updaten, ich hoffe das klappt auch -g-

MissHermineGranger: Ich habe mich extra beeilt, obwohl ich ja noch arbeiten muss -g-. Aber ich habe schon vorgeschrieben bis Kapitel 8, also wenn ich mich durchringe das abzutippen, dürfte ein Update nicht lange dauern...

Mionecoop: Also Streitereien zwischen den beiden wirst du wohl auch die nächsten Kapitel nicht vermissen, ich liebe es wenn die zwei streiten -g-

lulu: Es freut mich das es dir gefallen hat. Und vor allen Dingen das du mir gesagt hast wie die Überschrift wirkt. Mit der hatte ich am meisten Probleme. Die FF war schon ganz in meinem Kopf gespeichert nur die Überschrift hat gefehlt...

Satz des Pythagoras: Klasse das du auch weiterliest -g-. Das mit dem reinrassig, war meine persöhnliche Lieblingsstelle. Es passt natürlich nicht zu Menschen, aber es war lustig Hermine sowas sagen zu lassen und es hat ja auch gewirkt. Ansonsten wünsche ich dir viel Spaß beim weiterlesen. Das erste Kapitel war übrigens das einzigste in dem meine absätze so gelassen hat wie sie sind, hier hat es sie wieder geändert...

----

2. Kapitel – Auswahlzeremonie

Hermine erwachte am Morgen des 1. Septembers mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen. Als erstes glitt ihr Blick aus dem Fenster, vor dem sich ein Teil des Schlosses erstreckte. Ihre Laune sank sofort, als sie die dunkel grauen Wolken am Himmel erblickte.

Heute würde sie das Schloss garantiert nicht verlassen.

Seufzend zog sie sich an und betrachtete ihre Haare prüfend im Spiegel. Heute war es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit diese zu bändigen, sie schienen dicker und buschiger denn je. Am besten band sie sie locker zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen und bemühte sich an etwas anderes zu denken.

Am Abend würden die Schüler eintreffen und morgen gab sie schon ihren ersten Unterricht, da gab es noch genug Dinge mit denen sie sich beschäftigen musste.

Als sie die Große Halle zum Frühstück betrat, waren bereits alle ihrer Kollegen anwesend und begrüßten sie teilweise mit einem guten Morgen oder einem müden Nicken.

Lächelnd ließ sie sich auf ihrem Platz zwischen Harry und Snape nieder. Es war eine Ironie des Schicksals, das sie wieder neben Snape sitzen musste, aber immerhin saß sie auch neben Harry, das war schon mal nicht ganz so schlecht.

Der-Junge-der-überlebt-hat grinste gut gelaunt an, während Snape missmutig an seinem Kaffee nippte.

„Na, gut geschlafen?" fragte Harry sofort und Hermine zog eine Schnute.

„Nicht wirklich" murrte sie und griff vor sich nach einem Brötchen.

„Solange der Appetit noch da ist, brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen" rief McGonagall über den Tisch hinweg.

Neben Harry saßen Madame Hooch, dann Madame Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Minerva, Albus und so ging es weiter, bis schließlich Hagrid den Schluss bildete.

Hermine hatte nicht wirklich Hunger, aber sie hielt es für besser wenn sie wenigstens etwas im Bauch hatte, falls sie sich im Laufe des Tages noch übergeben musste.

Suchend ließ sie ihren Blick über den Tisch schweifen, bis ihr Blick schließlich neben Snape das Ersehnte entdeckte. Kaffee.

Anscheinend hatte er ihn voll und ganz in seinen Besitz genommen. Hier musste doch irgendwo noch eine zweite Kanne sein, oder nicht?

Hermine beugte sich vor und blickte den Tisch hinab in Richtung Hagrid. Es gab tatsächlich noch eine weitere Kanne, aber die stand bei Albus und Minerva. Es wäre wahrscheinlich kein guter Einstieg wenn sie sie um diese Kanne bat, obwohl sich unmittelbar in ihrer Nähe eine andere befand.

„Könnten Sie mir bitte den Kaffee reichen?" fragte sie dann bemüht freundlich an Snape gewandt.

Dieser drehte nur leicht den Kopf und starrte sie einen Moment lang nur finster an.

„Strecken Sie gefälligst Ihr dünnes Ärmchen aus und holen Sie ihn selbst!" sagte er scharf und obwohl seine Stimme nur ein Flüstern war, hatten es anscheinend alle am Tisch mitbekommen.

„Heute sind Sie aber extrem bissig" meinte Hermine, beugte sich absichtlich so nah zu ihm rüber, dass sie sein Rasierwasser riechen konnte und holte die Kanne zu sich rüber. Außer einem ärgerlichen Schnauben beließ er es dabei.

„Es ist der erste September, Liebes" lächelte McGonagall „da sollte man ihn besser gar nicht ansprechen."

„Wow, ein Mann der seinen Job liebt" murmelte sie und Harry gluckste leise.

Leicht genervt nahm sie einen Schluck Kaffee und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen.

Eigentlich hatte sie angenommen, dass Snape sich nach der finalen Schlacht geändert hatte, aber dem war nicht so.

Sie hatten damals Seite an Seite gekämpft um den letzten Horkrux zu zerstören.

Einige vom Orden hatten dabei ihr Leben gelassen, aber die meisten konnten den Sieg mit feiern. Mundungus war Tod aufgefunden worden, ebenso wie Moody und ein paar die Hermine nicht gekannt hatte.

Alles in allem hatten sie verdammtes Glück gehabt, sie hatten zwar alle ihre Verletzungen, aber richtig zu Schaden gekommen war keiner.

Ein nervöses Klopfen auf dem Tisch riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Miss Granger, es wäre von Vorteil wenn sie den Kaffee wieder dahin stellen würden wo sie ihn hergeholt haben!" raunzte Snape, welcher wohl schon seit einiger Zeit mit dem Finger auf den Tisch getrommelt hatte.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Wenn Sie Kaffee wollen, dann holen Sie ihn sich selbst!" sagte sie und lächelte süß.

„Danke ich verzichte!"

Die braunhaarige zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Sie überlegte, ob sie in Zukunft das Frühstück nicht lieber ausfallen ließ, wenn Snape jeden Morgen so ein Kotzbrocken war...

Hermine biss in ihr Brötchen und ließ ihren Blick schwerfällig durch die Halle gleiten, wahrscheinlich war es für lange Zeit das letzte Mal, dass sie diese so leer erblickte.

„Kaum vorstellbar, dass heute Abend hunderte von kreischenden Kindern hier sitzen werden!" murmelte Harry, welcher anscheinend ihren Blick bemerkt hatte.

Abwesend nickte sie.

---

Die Auswahlzeremonie am Abend verlief besser als sie erwartet hatte. Sie trug extra zu diesem Anlass ihr bestes Outfit.

Unter ihrer Lehrerrobe trug sie ein wunderschönes, dunkelgrünes T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt und dazu einen schwarzen engen Rock, der ihr bis zu den Knien ging. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt einen Mini anzuziehen, aber sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Schüler nachher ein falsches Bild von ihr haben würden.

Dumbledore hatte sie zu Anfang den Schülern vorgestellt und ein großer Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen, als die Schüler sie mit einem tosenden Applaus empfingen.

Was hatte sie denn eigentlich erwartet?

Buhh-Rufe?

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit freute sie sich wieder auf den Unterricht. In letzter Zeit hatte sie eine plötzliche Übelkeit jedes Mal übermannt, wenn sie an den Unterricht dachte.

Die Erstklässler, welche nun nacheinander von Minerva aufgerufen wurden, schienen ziemlich nervös, genau wie sie es an ihrem ersten Tag gewesen war.

Bisher war noch keiner dabei gewesen den sie irgendwie kannte, bis McGonagall schließlich bei „L" angelangt war.

„Longbottom, Berry" Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Hermines Gesicht, als sie Snape neben sich entsetzt „NEIN!" stöhnen hörte und Harry anfing zu kichern.

Nevilles Sohn konnte es nicht sein, aber es war mit Sicherheit ein naher Verwandter von ihm. Bis auf das pausbäckige Gesicht, glich er Neville nicht sonderlich.

Er hatte schwarze kurze Haare, eine spitze Nase und eine etwas pummelige Statur.

Hermine applaudierte schnell als der Hut schließlich „Gryffindor!" rief und der Junge mit roten Backen, hastig zu seinem Tisch stolperte.

Plötzliches Mitleid überkam sie, als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass der arme es in Zaubertränke wirklich schwer haben würde.

Das Abendessen hatten die Schüler recht schnell hinter sich gebracht, denn vor allem die Erstklässler konnten vor Aufregung vor ihrem neuen zu Hause kaum etwas essen. Recht schnell wurden sie von den Vertrauensschülern in ihre Häuser geführt und die anderen Schüler folgten ihnen nicht lange danach.

Die Lehrer aber blieben wo sie waren, da ja nun die geplante Willkommensfeier für Hermine stattfinden sollte.

Hermine sah Snape sofort an, dass dieser momentan alles lieber tun würde als zu feiern. Mit einem Wink von Dumbledores Zauberstab erschienen vor ihnen Butterbier und jede Menge anderer Getränke, inklusive Knabberzeugs.

Ganz leise ertönte Musik als der ältere Zauberer sich erhob und lächelnd zu seinen Lehrern blickte.

„Wir alle begrüßen heute eine neue Kollegin in unserer Runde" über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg blickte er zu Hermine „Von nun an Professor Hermine Granger. Hoffen wir auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit und lasst uns anstoßen. Willkommen zurück!"

Hermine spürte wie sie rot wurde, als alle um sie herum klatschten und ihr zuprosteten. Die meisten wünschten ihr viel Glück, andere wie Minerva nahmen sie mit feuchten Augen in den Arm und drückten sie feste.

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie sich schließlich wieder in Ruhe auf ihren Platz setzen konnte und die anderen sich nun in Gespräche vertieften.

Es hatte sie sehr gerührt das alle mit ihr angestoßen und ihr soviel Mut zugesprochen hatten.

Viele hatten gesagt „Ich wusste, dass Sie eines Tages wieder kommen würden!" und Hermine gab ihnen Recht, sie selbst hatte es auch gewusst, ebenso wie Harry und Ron.

Für Harry war auch recht schnell klar geworden, dass er ebenfalls nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde, nur Ron hatte keinen Bedarf gehabt.

Er hatte bei seinem Vater im Ministerium eine Ausbildung angenommen und schrieb fast jede Woche einen Brief.

Hermine fand den Beruf passend für Ron, Lehrer hätte ihm wahrscheinlich keine Freude bereitet.

„Minerva ich bin wirklich enttäuscht" sagte Harry gerade als Hermine sich nach ihm umsah. Er stand neben seinem Stuhl und war in ein Gespräch mit McGonagall vertieft. „Geben sie dem jungen Berry doch wenigstens eine Chance!"

„Wenn er nur halb so schusselig wie sein Vorgänger ist, bin ich beeindruckt." Erwiderte sie.

„Ich habe gehört, dass es sein Cousin ist" mischte sich Sprout ein und Harry nickte.

Hermine seufzte kurz, schon wieder stellte sie sich die Frage mit wem sie sich nun unterhalten sollte. Sie würde am liebsten jetzt mit Harry reden, aber der schien ja schon eine Unterhaltung zu führen, die Hermine im Moment eher weniger interessierte.

Missmutig blickte sie neben sich zu Snape, welcher miesepetrig ein Glas mit Feuerwhiskey in der Hand hielt und vor sich hin starrte. Sein Butterbier hatte er weit von sich weg geschoben.

Er war der Einzige gewesen, der nicht mit ihr angestoßen hatte. Er hatte ihr nicht einmal Glück gewünscht oder sonst irgendetwas. Er hatte sie einfach ignoriert.

Ein bisschen unhöflich war das ja schon...

Vielleicht sollte sie ihn darauf hinweisen.

Hermine nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier, strich sich eine braune Locke hinters Ohr und sammelte Mut.

„Also Severus," leicht genervt wandten sich seine schwarzen Augen zu ihr und fixierten sie. „Sie haben gar nicht mit mir angestoßen"

Gelangweilt hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Ich stoße nicht mit Butterbier an" sagte er und blickte angewidert auf die Flasche in ihrer Hand. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und rückte ihr (grünes) Oberteil kurz gerade.

„Das ist kein Hindernis" sagte sie, griff nach der Flasche mit Feuerwhiskey und schenkte sich ein Glas ein. Herausfordernd blickte sie ihn an.

Snape atmete hörbar aus, nahm sich sein Glas und stieß es kurz gegen ihres.

„Cheers..." murrte er und trank es in einem Zug aus.

----

Demnächst: Hermines Kater am nächsten Morgen...


	3. Der Todesser Clan

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

Satz des Pythagoras: Ja, Ja. Snape ist der Morgenmuffel in Person -lol- Ich muss zugeben über das Talent von Longbottom habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Aber mal schauen was sich so ergibt -g-

Mettilein: Ich freue mich das dir mein Schreibstil gefällt, ich geb mir auch Mühe, obwohl es an manchen Stellen hapert -g-. Ich bin auch ein Fan von SS/HG Streits. Mit Snape zu streiten ist eigentlich immer lustig.

lulu: Na ja, im laufe der Zeit wird er bestimmt auch mal freiwillig mit ihr anstoßen. Also man kann ja immer noch hoffen.

Dann danke ich nochmal meiner Beta SnapesWife, die diesmal superschnell (das ist sie eigentlich immer...) gebetat hat.

So jetzt geht es auch schon weiter!

**Kapitel 3 – Der Todesser Clan**

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Tag mit tierischen Kopfschmerzen. Es kam ihr ein wenig so vor als hätte sie ihren Kopf die ganze Nacht lang gegen die Wand gedonnert...

Hatte sie das wirklich?

Einen Moment lang war sie ein wenig verwirrt, so setzte sie sich im Bett auf und ein Bedürfnis sich sofort zu übergeben beschlich sie. Mit Mühe und Not verkniff sie es sich... jedenfalls vorerst.

Was war nur letzte Nacht passiert?! Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so einen Kater gehabt zu haben... sie konnte sich irgendwie an gar nichts erinnern.

Gestern war ihre Willkommensfeier gewesen, das wusste sie noch, sie hatte mit Feuerwhiskey und Snape angestoßen.

Und sie hatten sich den ganzen Abend lang über das Brennen von Alkohol unterhalten, aber dann riss ihre Erinnerung.

Sie konnte nicht sagen wann und vor allem wie sie ins Bett gekommen war. Wer wusste schon, was sie vielleicht in ihrem Alkoholnebel angestellt hatte?

Ein kalter Hauch streifte ihre Haut und erst da merkte sie, dass sie nackt war.

Anscheinend war sie am Tag vorher nicht mehr dazu gekommen sich ein Nachthemd überzuziehen, aber das Ausziehen hatte wohl noch geklappt.

Ihre Kleidungsstücke waren unachtsam im Raum verteilt, als hätte sie Mühe gehabt sie auszuziehen und neben dem Bett stand eine leere Flasche Feuerwhiskey.

Erneut schlich sich Übelkeit in hier hoch und sie wandte hastig den Blick ab.

Der verdammte Feuerwhiskey war Schuld.

„Miene, du trinkst garantiert keinen Whiskey mehr!" sagte sie zu sich selbst und schüttelte anschließend den Kopf, als ihr Magen wütend rebellierte „Schon gut, du trinkst gar keinen Alkohol mehr!"

Sie seufzte, als ihr Magen sich daraufhin beruhigte und ihr Blick wanderte langsam zu ihrem Nachttisch nach links.

„Merlin, segne die Hauselfen!" stieß sie begeistert aus. Dort stand ein Fläschchen mit blauem Inhalt, eindeutig ein Katertrank!

Hastig griff sie danach, doch ein plötzlicher Schwindelanfall ließ sie kurz inne halten. Egal, sie hatte den Trank und nachdem sie ihn genommen hatte würde alles wieder gut sein.

Die Erinnerung brachte er wahrscheinlich nicht wieder, aber darauf musste sie halt verzichten. Man konnte ja nicht alles haben.

Nachdem Hermine das Fläschchen geleert hatte, erblickte sie einen weiteren Trank auf ihrem Nachttisch.

_Noch ein Katertrank? _Fragte sie sich. Die Hauselfen schienen es wirklich gut zu meinen! Aber einer war schon mehr als genug. Anderenfalls käme ihre Übelkeit von einer Überdosis und dann konnte sie garantiert nicht unterrichten.

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihr tatsächlich nicht schlecht und sie merkte, wie der Trank auch die übrigen Probleme von ihr nahm. Ihr Zittern, die Übelkeit, die schlechte Laune und die Kopfschmerzen waren weg.

Jetzt kam es ihr vor wie ein ganz normaler Tag und sie freute sich schon auf ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde.

Als sie ihre Zimmer schließlich geduscht und angezogen verließ, kam ihr noch kurz ein schrecklicher Gedanke.

Wenn sie Snape nach dem Trank hätte Fragen müssen...

--

„Morgen!" rief sie fröhlich ihren Kollegen in der Großen Halle zu. Es war noch recht früh am Morgen, jedenfalls für einen Schüler, denn nur ein paar saßen an ihren Tischen. Die restlichen waren wahrscheinlich noch in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Doch von den Lehrern waren, außer Hagrid schon alle da.

Von den meisten wurde sie mit einem müden Nicken begrüßt. Gut, keiner starrte sie entsetzt an, oder war in irgendeiner Weise auf sie sauer. Das hieße schon mal, dass sie nichts angestellt hatte!

Erleichtert ließ sie sich zwischen Snape und Harry auf ihrem Stuhl nieder.

Irrte sie sich, oder hatte Snape ihr gerade ein verstohlenes Lächeln geschenkt?!

Nein, das war unmöglich, Snape war nicht der Mann für so was. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr die Frühe nur einen Streich gespielt.

Bevor Snape lächelte würde eher die Hölle einfrieren.

„Und wie geht's Dir?" fragte Harry und grinste verschmitzt.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Eigentlich ganz okay, ich denke, so fühlt sich jeder vor der ersten Unterrichtsstunde."

„Ich meinte eher im Bezug auf die Menge an Whiskey die du vor gut fünf Stunden noch locker in dich reingekippt hast!"

„Oh..." machte sie. Fünf Stunden war es erst her? Dann hatte sie wirklich verdammt lange ausgehalten.

Sie sah, wie Snape kurz zu ihr rüber blickte und dann schließlich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit der Tasse Kaffee vor sich widmete.

Was hatte er nur?

Unauffällig beugte sie sich zu Harry rüber.

„Habe ich rein zufällig gestern irgendetwas blödes getan?" flüsterte sie und Harry runzelte die Stirn. Sein verschmitztes Grinsen war ganz plötzlich verschwunden.

„Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe... eigentlich nicht. Hast Du etwa einen Filmriss?" fragte er ruhig.

„Mehr oder weniger" seufzte sie „Also eigentlich weiß ich außer dem Feuerwhiskey nichts mehr!"

Der braunhaarige lächelte kurz und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Das war schon alles was Du getan hast. Du hast hier gesessen und Whiskey getrunken. Irgendwann warst Du dann verschwunden!"

Hermine nickte erleichtert, es gab doch nichts besseres, als zu hören, dass man nicht auf dem Tisch gestrippt hatte, oder etwas in der Art.

„Na ja..." meinte Harry noch kurz nachdenklich „Du hast noch Filch geküsst. Aber sonst nichts!"

Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihren Freund an.

„Ich habe was?!" krächzte sie und sah vor sich schon einen ihr lüstern zuzwinkernden Hausmeister. Igitt!

„Das war ein Scherz!" lachte Harry und schien kurz verwundert, dass sie es tatsächlich geglaubt hatte.

Erleichtert atmete Hermine aus, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass ihre Finger unkontrollierbar anfingen zu zittern.

Harry hatte sie wirklich gerade geschockt. Zwar wäre es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich gewesen, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie auf Feuerwhiskey reagierte.

Sie brauchte ganz dringend einen Kaffee!

Suchend glitt ihr Blick über den Tisch. Natürlich, die Kanne die am nächsten stand, hatte die Fledermaus wieder für sich eingenommen.

Sie konnte doch unmöglich jeden Morgen um den Kaffee kämpfen!

Wahrscheinlich sollte sie sich ihren eigenen Kaffeevorrat anlegen, oder diesem verfluchten Bastard einfach den Hals umdrehen...

„Bitte" sagte Snape und reichte ihr die Kanne rüber. Verblüfft starrte sie ihn an, träumte sie etwa? Sie wartete noch auf einen bissigen Kommentar, der normalerweise auf eine Nettigkeit folgte, aber der blieb tatsächlich aus.

„Danke!" sagte sie langsam.

_Ich nehme augenblicklich alles zurück was ich vorhin gedacht habe!_

Wahrscheinlich litt er noch an den Nachfolgen des Feuerwhiskeys, er würde doch niemals freiwillig seinen Kaffee mit ihr teilen!

Das Schlagen von Flügeln riss sie aus ihrer Verwunderung und eine Schar von Posteulen kam in die Halle geflogen. Inzwischen hatte sich die Halle mit Schülern gefüllt und man sah hunderte von Päckchen und Paketen herabregnen.

Eine Eule vom Tagespropheten landete direkt vor Harry und er bezahlte sie.

Hermine hatte den Tagespropheten schon lange abbestellt, seit Voldemorts Untergang stand ohnehin nichts mehr Wichtiges drin.

Außer vielleicht, dass Draco Malfoy schon wieder einem Kindergarten tausende an Galleonen gespendet hatte.

Aufgrund dessen, das er sich im entscheidenden Moment gegen die Todesser gestellt hatte, war er freigesprochen worden und seinen schlechten Ruf hatte er durch zahlreiche Spenden wieder aufpoliert.

Keiner brachte ihn mehr in Verbindung mit seinem Vater, Lucius Malfoy, welcher in Azkaban den Todeskuss erhalten hatte.

Harry entfaltete die Zeitung und las laut die Schlagzeile vor.

„Freilaufende Todesser in Hogsmeade gesehen!"

Hermine blickte ihn erschrocken an. Wie konnte das denn sein? Die waren doch alle in Azkaban, oder nicht?

„Können wir nicht wenigstens ein ruhiges Jahr hier verbringen?" seufzte sie.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch.

„Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass sie nach Hogwarts kommen"

„Meinst du nicht, das sie hinter Dir her sind Harry?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nein. Dann müssten sie entweder wahnsinnig oder verrückt sein. Ich bin Auror. Da trauen die sich nicht so leicht ran!"

Stirnrunzelnd schenkte Hermine sich Kaffee ein und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.

„Wer sich den Todessern anschließt kann nur wahnsinnig sein!" erwiderte sie.

„Hermine, so gut wie alle sitzen in Azkaban und der Rest ist tot. Die zwei die jetzt noch rumlaufen, werden garantiert nicht ihre Freiheit aufs Spiel setzen um ihren toten Herrn zu rächen. Todesser sind so loyal wie eine Scheibe Toast. Und ich bezweifle, dass diese hier jemals den Wunsch hatten Todesser zu sein."

Das klang einleuchtend. Als Voldemort damals für tot gehalten wurde, hatten sich die meisten auch von ihm abgewandt und gesagt er hätte sie erpresst.

Viele hatten sich ihm zum Schluss angeschlossen, weil sie glaubten, nur so zu überleben.

„Was momentan ein echtes Problem ist, sind die Angehörigen der Todesser!" meinte Harry leise.

„Wieso, was machen die denn?"

Nicht Harry war es der antwortete, sondern Snape, welcher wohl schon seit einer ganzen Weile zugehört hatte.

„Der Todesser Clan. Sie vergreifen sich an Muggeln, Muggelgeborenen und Verrätern, um ihre Angehörigen zu rächen. Es geht da weniger um den Dunklen Lord!" meinte er und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Die Muggel haben ihnen doch gar nichts getan!" rief Hermine empört. Verräter konnte sie ja noch verstehen, aber die Muggel konnten doch wirklich nichts dafür.

„Sie glauben, dass es uns irgendwie tangiert und wir Angst bekommen, wenn sie Muggel töten" sagte er und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

Hermine warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Ich bin muggelstämmig!" fauchte sie „Und wenn sie es auch auf Verräter abgesehen haben, müssten Sie ganz oben auf der Liste stehen!"

„Das würden sie sich nicht trauen" meinte er gelassen und Hermine blickte ein wenig irritiert drein.

„Was Severus meint ist," begann Harry erklärend und in einem wesentlich sanfteren Tonfall „sie vergreifen sich an Menschen, gegen die sie auch einen Chance haben. Ihr beide habt euer Können in der Finalen Schlacht bewiesen, und die Clan denkt sich, was die Todesser nicht geschafft haben, schaffen sie auch nicht."

Snape nickte kurz zustimmend.

„Sie haben mehr so Trottel wie Filch," sein Blick glitt zur Tür, durch die Hagrid gerade gepoltert kam „oder Hagrid im Auge!"

Hermine schnaubte verärgert.

„Hagrid ist mein Freund!" dann blickte sie auf die Zeitung vor Harry und sie überflog den Artikel flüchtig. „Wie kommt es, dass der Tagesprophet nichts darüber sagt?"

„Du kennst das Ministerium. Sie versuchen mal wieder keine Panik zu verursachen und halten es geheim!" In seinem Tonfall erkannte sie, dass es Harry ganz und gar gegen den Strich ging, was das Ministerium tat.

Die Zaubererregierung war eine Sache für sich, das hatten sie, Harry und Ron schon früh erfahren müssen.

--

Ich bin mal gespannt was euch so alles aufgefallen ist...


	4. Magenverstimmungen

Hallo ihr lieben,

Vielen Dank für eure Kommis. Ich habe das Kapitel leider nicht früher geschafft, da ich leider von den Faschingstagen überrumpelt wurde, welche mich dazu brachten mal etwas tiefer ins Glas zu schauen als üblich.

Aber nun geht es mir gut (na ja hab Grippe... aber ist immer noch angenehmer als ein Kater)

und hier ist nun das neue Kapitel!!

**_Kapitel 3 – Magenverstimmungen_**

Hermines Unterricht verlief sehr gut. Sie war beeindruckt, wie viele wissbegierige Schüler sie hatte und auch einigermaßen erstaunt darüber, wie wenig manche über Muggel wussten.

Aber dafür war sie ja da.

Um den Schülern Wissen zu vermitteln, welches sie noch nicht hatten. Als Muggelgeborene war es ein Leichtes, ihnen etwas beizubringen und keiner von ihnen war in irgendeiner Hinsicht muggelfeindlich.

Gut, seit der Finalen Schlacht hatte dieser Hass auf Muggel rapide abgenommen, aber noch immer gab es Familien, die auf reines Blut schworen.

Tatsächlich gab es in ihrer Klasse viele wie Arthur Weasley, die an allem interessiert waren, was die Muggel taten.

Sehr schnell entwickelte sie sich zu der beliebtesten Lehrerin der Schule und es gab nicht wenige Schüler die noch versuchte in ihren Kurs zu gelangen.

Harry jedoch war immer noch auf Platz eins der beliebtesten Lehrer, was wohl weniger an seinem Unterricht lag, als an seiner Berühmtheit.

Hermine hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass es bei ihr vielleicht ähnlich war, allerdings müsste dann auch Snape zu den Beliebtesten zählen, aber das tat er nicht.

Obwohl Snape schon ein harter Brocken war, es traute sich wahrscheinlich einfach keiner ihn zu mögen.

Aber seit gut einem Monat war Hermine stolz darauf, sich nicht mehr mit ihm zu streiten. Er lieferte ihr einfach keinen Grund mehr. Morgens teilte er wortlos seinen Kaffee mit ihr und auch wenn sie sich sonst über den Weg liefen, gab er sich überaus freundlich. Hin und wieder lieferte er natürlich noch immer seine gewohnten, bissigen Kommentare, aber man merkte einfach, dass er damit nichts böses bezweckte.

Sie wusste nicht, warum er sich so benahm, aber sie wollte ihn auch nicht danach fragen. Im Nachhinein machte sie sonst alles nur wieder kaputt.

Eigentlich hätte Hermines Zeit in Hogwarts gar nicht besser laufen können, wären da nicht ihre stetigen Magenbeschwerden, die sie seit einiger Zeit hatte. Sie hatte schon etliche Tränke dagegen genommen, doch irgendwie halfen die alle nicht.

Gut, es war jetzt auch nichts Gravierendes. Sie hatte keine starken Schmerzen, oder so, es war nur ziemlich hinderlich und störend.

„Wieso fragst du Severus nicht mal danach?" meinte Harry eines Tages in der Mittagspause. Hastig hatte sie daraufhin den Kopf geschüttelt.

Wieso um alles in der Welt sollte sie Snape danach fragen? Nur weil er sich mit Tränken auskannte? Das war unsinnig!

„Das geht ihn nichts an!" sagte sie kurz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dann geh zu Madam Pomfrey" schlug er nun vor. Das war schon eher das, was ihr vorschwebte. Sie hatte zwar ebenfalls Ahnung von Medizin und Krankheiten, aber Madam Pomfrey war noch immer die Meisterin in diesem Gebiet.

Nachdenklich lehnte sie sich im Stuhl zurück und blickte sich um. Für Harry und sie war es inzwischen zu einer Gewohnheit geworden, sich in der Mittagspause in das Lehrerzimmer zu verziehen.

Hier war nicht soviel los und man konnte mal kurz abschalten. Außer Harry und ihr war normalerweise nur noch Minerva anwesend, wenn überhaupt. Manchmal hatte sie zuviel zu tun, um in der Mittagspause hier ihren Kaffee zu trinken.

„Würde ich dir auch empfehlen" meinte Minerva und blickte sie besorgt an „Nachher ist es noch etwas Ernstes. Schließlich zieht es sich doch schon zwei Wochen!"

_Genauer gesagt, sind es drei Wochen!_ Dachte Hermine zerknirscht.

Sie wollte wirklich nicht soviel Aufhebens darum machen. Sie wusste, dass es nichts Ernstes war, ansonsten hätte sie mit Sicherheit stärkere Symptome.

Sie seufzte innerlich kurz, vielleicht sollte sie wirklich zu Poppy gehen, einfach nur, um die anderen zu beruhigen und sich selbst Gewissheit zu verschaffen.

--

„Wie lang haben sie das denn schon?" fragte Poppy, während sie Hermines Bauch an verschiedenen Stellen drückte.

Sie hatte sich einen Tag nach dem Gespräch im Lehrerzimmer, in der Mittagspause schließlich doch in den Krankenflügel begeben.

Sie hatte sich auf einer Liege ausgestreckt und ihr T-Shirt hochgezogen, so dass die Heilerin ungestört ihre Diagnosen stellen konnte.

„Drei Wochen" murmelte sie.

Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille, in der die Krankenschwester sie weiter untersuchte, bis sie sich schließlich zurückzog und Hermine stirnrunzelnd anblickte.

„Es ist völlig normal, Hermine" sagte sie und schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln „Sie sind kerngesund!"

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue, richtete ihre Kleidung wieder und stand von der Liege auf. Sie wusste doch, dass es nichts Ernstes war, trotzdem war sie sich aber auch sicher, dass dies nicht unter kerngesund fiel.

Irgendetwas musste schließlich sein.

Sie bildete sich doch nichts ein!

„Also so ganz normal finde ich es aber nicht" murmelte sie leise, als Poppy ihr den Rücken zuwandte und in den Regalen an der Wand nach irgendetwas suchte.

„Wenn man schwanger ist, finde ich es normal" antwortete die Krankenschwester und Hermines Blick war leicht verwirrt.

„Ja, jetzt mal abgesehen davon, denn ich bin ja nicht schwanger. Ich meine, irgendwas muss doch sein!" rief sie ungeduldig und fragte sich im nächsten Moment ob die Heilerin langsam alt wurde.

„Natürlich sind Sie schwanger, Liebes. Aber das müssten Sie doch selbst wissen!"

Eine Moment lang war Hermine fassungslos. Verlor die Frau vor ihr gerade den Verstand?! Und warum zum Teufel, sprach sie so ausgesprochen ruhig?!

Wenn es stimmte, was gab es dann für einen Grund ruhig zu bleiben?

„Das kann aber nicht sein!" rief sie verärgert und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. Poppy nahm (nun) ein paar Fläschchen aus dem Regal und drehte sich mit einem ernsten Ausdruck zu ihr um.

„Normalerweise gratuliert man dazu. Ich bin mir voll und ganz sicher, bei so etwas irre ich mich nicht. Also glauben Sie es oder nicht, ich habe schließlich keine Ahnung, was Sie in ihrer Freizeit machen!" entgegnete die Schwester nun schroff und Hermine war für den Moment einfach nur sprachlos.

„Nehmen Sie das, dann wird es ein wenig besser. Klären Sie ihr Privatleben und kommen Sie in einem Monat noch mal zu mir!" Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihr zwei blaue Tränke in die Hand.

Hermine standen die Tränen in den Augen. Das musste ein Scherz sein, oder wenigstens ein Traum. Keinesfalls konnte es die Wirklichkeit sein!

Mit zittrigen Knien drehte sie sich zum Ausgang um und immer noch unfähig etwas zu sagen, wankte sie aus dem Krankenflügel.

--

Severus lief in bester Stimmung, jedenfalls für ihn die beste Stimmung, aus der Großen Halle. Minerva hatte ihn darum gebeten, Hermine zu fragen, ob sie für eine Stunde ihren Unterricht übernehmen würde.

Warum sie gerade ihn erwählt hatte war ihm schleierhaft, schließlich war es doch allgemein bekannt, dass er niemandem einen Gefallen tat, besonders, wenn dabei nichts für ihn raussprang.

Eigentlich hatte er sie mit einem wütendem Blick zum Schweigen bringen wollen, als sie ihn darum gebeten hatte, aber Dank Albus Anwesenheit und auch nur auf seinen flehenden Blick hin, hatte er zugestimmt Hermine zu fragen.

Er konnte dem verdammten alten Mann einfach nichts abschlagen.

In letzter Zeit war Severus ohnehin sehr gut gelaunt und so hatte er schließlich sogar auf das Pro und Contra Spiel mit Albus verzichtet und hatte sofort zugestimmt.

Normalerweise erklärte Albus ihm immer noch, was alles gut wäre daran dem nachzukommen, was Minerva sagt und er gab die passenden Widerworte. Das ging solange, bis ihm schließlich nichts mehr einfiel, oder er keine Lust mehr hatte und nachgab. Seltsamerweise fiel dem alten Mann immer etwas Gutes ein.

Na gut, wenn man bedachte, dass er eventuell die Möglichkeit hätte, Hermine alleine anzutreffen, war es gar nicht so schlimm.

Es nagte schon seit einiger Zeit an ihm, mal ein klärendes Gespräch mit ihr zu führen. Nach der besagten Nacht damals, hatte sie sich schließlich nicht mehr dazu geäußert.

Nicht, dass er es erwartet hätte, sie war schließlich ziemlich betrunken gewesen und er konnte gut verstehen, wenn sie es für einen Fehler hielt und es besser vergessen wollte. Aber trotzdem wollte er das erst von ihr bestätigt haben.

Als er schließlich um die Ecke biegen wollte, wurden seine Gedanken jäh unterbrochen als er Hermine erkannte, welche ihn beinahe umgerannt hätte, hätte sie nicht im letzten Moment gestoppt.

Leicht überrascht von seinem Glück, sie tatsächlich alleine zu erwischen, verkniff er sich ein Grinsen.

„Genau Sie habe ich gesucht," sagte er in einem ernsthaften Tonfall und hob eine Augenbraue, als er sah, dass sie nicht auf ihn reagierte, sondern nur stumm dastand und ihren Kopf gesenkt hielt, sodass er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Minerva hat gefragt, ob Sie vielleicht heute nach Ihrem Unterricht noch eine Stunde für..." er stockte kurz, weil er das Gefühl hatte gegen eine Wand zu reden. Sie hatte noch immer nicht den Kopf gehoben.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er ohne wirkliches Interesse und verzog das Gesicht. Endlich sah er sie langsam den Kopf heben. Er war dabei die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken, doch als er ihr Gesicht sah, hielt er überrascht inne.

Sie weinte.

Ihre Augen waren gerötet und Tränen liefen ihr unaufhaltsam die Wangen runter, doch trotzdem schaffte sie es ihn bitterböse anzublicken.

„Sie sehen doch, dass ich jetzt keine Zeit für so etwas habe!" fauchte sie „ Es ist mir verdammt noch mal egal, was Minerva sagt und noch weniger interessiert es mich, was Sie zu sagen haben." Mit jedem Wort wurde ihre Stimme lauter, bis sie schließlich zu einem Schreien überging „Ich habe absolut keine Lust mich jetzt mit frustrierten Männern abzugeben, Snape. Also gehen mir gefälligst aus dem Weg, Bastard!"

Völlig verblüfft von ihrem plötzlichen Wutanfall, machte er einen Schritt zu Seite und ließ sie an sich vorbei rauschen.

--

Weinend schmiss Hermine sich auf ihr Bett und ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Soviel Pech konnte sie einfach nicht haben!

Wütend rammte sie ihre Faust in die Kissen.

Wie sollte das denn passiert sein? Das letzte Mal als sie mit einem Mann geschlafen hatte, war fünf Monate her... Fünf Monate, bis dahin sollte sie doch wirklich etwas gemerkt haben!

Das war absolut unmöglich, im fünften Monat hatte man doch mit Sicherheit schon einen kleinen Bauch, oder nicht?

Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf als ihr ein ganz anderer Gedanke kam.

Vor genau zwei Monaten hatte sie einen One-Night-Stand mit einem Unbekannten auf der Abschlussfeier der Uni gehabt.

Normalerweise war das gar nicht ihr Stil, mit irgendwelchen Männern ins Bett zu gehen, aber an dem Abend hatte sie wirklich eine Menge getrunken und sie hatte soviel Adrenalin in sich gehabt, weil sie an diesem Tag auch die Zusage von Hogwarts bekommen hatte...

Na toll, schlimmer konnte es gar nicht mehr kommen.

Sie war von einem unbekannten Schwanger, von dem sie nicht mehr wusste, als dass er Zauberkunst studiert hatte.

Wieso war sie so verdammt blöd?!

Wie um Himmels Willen sollte sie denn alleine ein Kind aufziehen? Sie hatte doch gar keine Ahnung davon. Sie war Einzelkind und hatte auch sonst in der Familie niemanden der kleine Kinder hatte.

Außerdem war sie noch viel zu jung um diese Verantwortung zu übernehmen.

„Was soll ich nur tun?" schluchzte sie verzweifelt in ihr Kissen.

Demnächst: Hermine spricht mit Harry


	5. Man in Black

all: Ich habe mich im übrigen beim letzten Kapitel bei der Vorschau für dieses etwas vertan. In diesem hier redet sie nicht mit Harry, aber im nächsten dafür

Ich danke nochmal SnapesWife für ihre Beta Künste.

lulu : Es dauert leider noch ein wenig bis Hermine herausfindet, das er es ist. Aber du darfst gespannt sein.

ttt: Ich freue mich das es dir gefällt und ich habe mich extra mit dem Kapitel beeilt.

**Kapitel 5 – Man in Black**

Hermine schleppte sich am nächsten Morgen mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen zum Frühstück. Wortlos nahm sie ihren Platz neben Harry ein, welcher sie besorgt anblickte.

Sie hatte sich gestern vor Erschöpfung in den Schlaf geweint, und war am Morgen mit ziemlichen Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht.

Wenigstens blieb ihr, dank Poppys Tränke, die Übelkeit erspart. Doch trotzdem fühlte sie sich einfach miserabel.

Schließlich war sie ohne einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen und ohne einen Blick in den Spiegel in die Große Halle gegangen.

Wenn sie so aussah wie sie sich fühlte, war sie froh, nicht in den Spiegel geguckt zu haben. Ein Blick nach links ließ sie erleichtert aufatmen. Snape war nicht da!

Merlin sei Dank!

Nachdem, was sie ihm gestern an den Kopf geschmissen hatte, wollte sie ihm vorerst aus dem Weg gehen.

Wenigstens solange bis es verjährt wäre...

Sie hatte es ja nicht böse gemeint... Doch das hatte sie!

In dem Moment hatte sie sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als ihm einen Fluch an den Hals zu hetzen. Es war einfach ziemlich unpassend gewesen.

Aber es hatte ihr gut getan ihre Wut an ihm auszulassen, obwohl er eigentlich unschuldig war.

„Wie geht es Dir?" fragte Harry leise und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken. Sie seufzte kurz und schenkte sich Kaffee ein.

„Beschissen!" antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihr jemals elender zumute war.

Niedergeschlagen schweifte ihr Blick durch die Große Halle. Es waren fast alle Schüler anwesend, nur hier und da fehlten ein paar, die das Frühstück lieber ausfallen ließen. Hermines Blick glitt zum Gryffindortisch und entdeckte Berry Longbottom.

Unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen.

Neulich hatte sie mitbekommen, dass er ein Ass in so ziemlich allen Fächern war, abgesehen von Zaubertränke.

Dabei hatte Snape beteuert, ihn nicht eingeschüchtert zu haben.

Er hatte sehr wahrscheinlich schon zu viele schlechte Geschichten über Snape gehört.

„Severus hat gesagt, Dir ginge es nicht so besonders, er hat Deinen Nachmittagsunterricht übernommen." Nahm Harry den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf.

Hermine stutzte kurz.

Unterricht?

Oh nein, sie hatte gestern noch Unterricht gehabt!

Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen?!

Plötzlich überkam sie der Drang ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu donnern, doch sie unterdrückte es. Daran würde sie später denken, wenn sie alleine war.

„Snape?!" meinte sie verzweifelt. Warum nur gerade er?

„Ja ich war sehr überrascht." warf Minerva ein, die anscheinend ihr Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. „Er war wirklich sehr besorgt"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Snape und besorgt, das passt irgendwie nicht zusammen!" murmelte sie. Ein klein wenig reumütig fragte sie sich, ob Snape das Frühstück wegen ihr ausfallen ließ.

Vielleicht hatte sie ihn ja wirklich verletzt?

Aber wer austeilen kann, muss auch einstecken können. Normalerweise sollte ihm so was nichts ausmachen.

Oder war er doch sensibler als er zugab?

Entschlossen schüttelte sie diese Gedanken schließlich ab. Das war alles Unsinn. Wenn sie ihn verletzt hatte, dann hätte er ganz sicher nicht ihren Unterricht übernommen.

„Er hat wirklich Muggelkunde unterrichtet?" fragte Hermine nach einer Weile und blickte rüber zu Harry und Minerva.

„Sogar freiwillig!" sagte Harry und schob sich den Rest seines Brötchens in den Mund.

„Er hat Gift und Galle gespuckt, als ich vorgeschlagen hatte Dich zu rufen, ich dachte Du hättest es vielleicht einfach nur vergessen." Sagte Minerva und Harry nickte „Er hat mich angeschrieen, dass Du Deine Ruhe bräuchtest und er jeden umbringen würde, der es wagte Dich zu stören!"

Hermine blickte nachdenklich in ihren Kaffee. Soviel Führsorge klang gar nicht nach dem Snape den sie kannte.

„Was war denn überhaupt los?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

Hermine lächelte gequält.

„Kann ich dir das vielleicht später erzählen? Hier ist nicht der richtige Ort dafür!" meinte sie flüsternd und er nickte.

Jetzt war wirklich nicht der optimale Zeitpunkt. Natürlich hätte sie ihm irgendeine Geschichte erzählen können, aber sie hielt es für richtig wenigstens mit ihm darüber zu reden. Er war immerhin ihr bester Freund und hatte am ehesten Verständnis für sie.

Nachdenklich blickte sie auf ihre Armbanduhr. Bis zum Unterricht hatte sie noch genau eine Stunde. Also noch genug Zeit um sich in die Kerker zu begeben und sich zu entschuldigen, beziehungsweise sich bei ihm zu bedanken.

Das war das Mindeste was sie tun konnte und vielleicht fühlte sie sich danach auch etwas besser.

Es war mit Sicherheit kein Vergnügen für ihn gewesen, Muggelkunde zu unterrichten. Vielleicht fand sie dabei ja auch raus, welcher Teufel ihn wohl geritten hatte.

--

Leicht nervös und mit schwitzigen Fingern klopfte sie an der Tür, von der sie wusste, dass sie zu Snapes Räumen führte.

Zwar war sie noch nie hier gewesen, aber dies war die einzige Tür, außer seinem Büro und dem Klassenzimmer.

Sie konnte nur richtig sein.

„Was willst du schon wieder, alter Mann?!" hörte sie Snapes genervte Stimme näher zur Tür kommen und einen Moment später öffnete sie sich.

Verblüfft blickte er zu ihr runter.

„Hermine?!" fragte er „Entschuldige, ich dachte Albus würde schon wieder nerven."

Hatte sie etwas verpasst?

Seit wann duzte er sie denn?

„Gäbe es denn einen Grund dafür?" fragte sie leicht amüsiert und er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Der Mann braucht keinen Grund" murrte er und drehte sich um „Komm rein" sagte er während er wieder hinein ging.

Unsicher folgte ihm Hermine und blickte sich unauffällig um.

Der Raum war einfach riesig. Viel Größer als ihre eigenen Räume. Direkt neben der Tür befand sich ein schwarzes Ledersofa mit einem dazu passenden Tisch, dem gegenüber stand ein Schreibtisch, auf welchem sich haufenweise Papiere stapelten.

Neben einer Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes befand sich das größte Bücherregal, dass sie je bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte.

Ohne es zu merken, steuerte sie sofort darauf zu und besah sich die Buchtitel. Das Meiste waren wissenschaftliche Bücher, aber hier und da entdeckte Hermine auch ein paar andere. Ein Buch erweckte besonders ihr Interesse, sie hätte niemals geglaubt, es in diesem Bücherregal vorzufinden...

Interessiert stand sie eine Weile lang so da, bis Snape schließlich neben sie trat.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie. Ich wollte wirklich nicht unhöflich sein!" rief sie hastig, als ihr wieder bewusst wurde wo sie sich eigentlich befand.

Sie fluchte innerlich laut, als sie spürte wie sie rot anlief. Immer musste sie gleich rot werden. Das machte die Sache meistens nur noch peinlicher.

Aber Snape schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf und drückte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand. „Es hätte mich gewundert, wenn Du die Bücher nicht betrachtet hättest!"

Verwundert schaute sie in ihre Kaffeetasse. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er welchen geholt hatte.

Und seit wann war er gastfreundlich?

Oder war er das vielleicht schon immer und sie hatte es nur nie gemerkt, da sie nie sein Gast war?

Dankbar blickte sie wieder zu ihm auf und er lächelte. Wieder liefen ihre Wangen leicht rosa an.

Warum, verdammt, musste er jetzt lächeln?!

Niemals hatte sie ihn lächeln gesehen und jetzt musste sie auch noch zugeben, dass es ihm hervorragend stand.

Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, verspürte Hermine den Drang ihren Kopf irgendwo gegen zu schlagen.

Sie musste ganz dringend ein Gesprächsthema beginnen, sonst würde es nur noch peinlicher werden.

„Sie haben die Biographie von Johnny Cash?" platzte sie schließlich heraus. Genau das hatte sie eigentlich nicht fragen wollen, aber nun war es zu spät.

„Ja, allerdings würde es mich interessieren, ob es nur geschrieben wurde damit Geld in die Kasse kommt."

Nannte man Cash nicht auch den Man in Black? Von dem Standpunkt aus betrachtet, passte dieses Buch vielleicht zu ihm.

Automatisch glitt ihr Blick zu seiner Kleidung. Ihr war noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er seine üblichen Roben nicht trug.

Gut, er hatte immerhin noch fast eine halbe Stunde Zeit bis zum Unterricht. Wahrscheinlich trennte er so die Schule von dem Privatleben.

Aber trotzdem war sein Outfit immer noch in schwarz gehalten. Er trug einfach nur einen schwarzen Pulli und eine schwarze Hose.

Hermine überlegte, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn er mal eine andere Farbe ausprobieren würde. Ohne seine Robe wirkte er schon viel dünner als sonst und das mit der schwarzen Farbe...

Über was dachte sie hier eigentlich nach? Das ging sie doch gar nichts an!

„Also, meine Freundin fand das Buch gut" sagte sie leise.

Snape zog wieder kurz eine Augenbraue hoch, holte das Buch dann aus dem Regal und drückte es ihr in die Hand.

„Lies es. Vielleicht magst Du es ja."

Irritiert von soviel Freundlichkeit starrte sie ihn an. Das konnte doch unmöglich der Mann sein, den sie kannte!

Unsicher drückte sie das Buch an ihre Brust und blickte dann zu ihm auf. Er war nicht gerade ein Riese, aber doch sicher einen Kopf größer als sie.

„Ich wollte mich noch dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Sie gestern so angefahren habe. Das war keine Absicht." sagte sie leise und bemühte sich, ihren Blick nicht zu senken und ihm weiter in die Augen zu schauen. Die gleichen Augen, die ihr früher einen Schrecken eingejagt hatten, wenn sie sie kalt und böse ansahen. Anscheinend war er dazu in der Lage, die Kälte in etwas warmes und freundliches zu verwandeln. Auch wenn sie noch immer so schwarz und tief waren.

„Kein Problem!" sagte er knapp, wandte sich von ihr ab und setzte sich aufs Sofa.

Hermine blieb verunsichert stehen. Wenn er weiter so freundlich war, würde sie wohl noch anfangen ihn zu mögen.

„Ich hab das wirklich nicht so gemeint!" wiederholte sie „Ich war nur furchtbar aufgewühlt!"

„Hab ich gesehen. Also vergessen wir das!"

Hermine war dankbar dafür, dass er nicht nachhakte und wissen wollte, was passiert war. Und vor allen Dingen freute sie sich darüber, dass er ihr nicht böse war, doch trotz allem hatte sie das Gefühl, das Thema wäre ihm unangenehm.

Ihr ging es zwar nicht anders, aber sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das sie ihn doch damit verletzt hatte.

„Es tut mir ehrlich leid. Ich möchte mich dafür bedanken, dass Sie meinen Unterricht übernommen haben. Und natürlich, dass sie Minerva und die anderen davon abgehalten haben mir auf die Nerven zu gehen."

Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich mit einem Mal und er senkte den Kopf.

„Ist das der Grund, weshalb Sie hier sind?" meinte er leise, seine Stimme hörte sich dabei ein wenig heiser an.

Was wurde das denn jetzt?

Nun war er ganz plötzlich wieder zum Sie übergegangen. Naja, sie siezte ihn ja auch.

Aber es bestätigte ihr immer mehr den Verdacht, dass sie anscheinend irgendetwas verpasst hatte.

„Eigentlich...schon" er nickte nur als Antwort und Hermine überkam das dringende Bedürfnis den Kerker zu verlassen.

Hier stimmte etwas nicht. Konnte er nicht einfach gemein zu ihr sein, so wie immer? Das er zwischen freundlich, verletzt und sauer schwankte, war ihr nicht gerade geheuer.

„Also ich geh dann mal... Danke für alles… und besonders für das Buch!" Sie lächelte noch mal gequält, drehte sich um und ging eiligst zur Tür.

„Du kannst es nicht verdrängen!" sagte er kühl, als sie seine Räume verließ.

Wie war das nun wieder gemeint?

--

Demnächst: Hermine spricht mit Harry (jetzt aber wirklich)


	6. Was ist mit ihm los?

Ich danke SnapesWife nochmal das sie sich die Mühe macht dieses Kapitel von den Fehlern zu befreien.

lulu: hmmm... Also Harry weiß nicht genau das sie mit Snape verschwunden ist... Soviel kann ich ja schon mal verraten.

Ich danke allen nochmal für eure Reviews, ich habe euch per reply geantwortet.

**-- **

**Kapitel 6 – Was ist mit ihm los?**

„Okay, lass mich kurz zusammenfassen" meinte Harry leicht nervös.

Hermine hatte sich am Abend mit ihm in ihren Räumen getroffen, um ihm alles zu erzählen. Sie musste einfach mit jemanden reden, ansonsten hätte sie es wohlmöglich noch aufgefressen.

„Du bist schwanger, weißt aber nicht wie der Kerl heißt, oder wo er sich aufhält... und Du weißt nicht was Du tun sollst!"

Hermine nickte langsam und ihre Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen. Harry hatte es genau auf den Punkt gebracht, deutlicher konnte man ihr Problem gar nicht beschreiben.

Seufzend griff er in seine Tasche und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

„Danke" murmelte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ich denke ich erspare uns den Vortrag darüber, wie leichtsinnig es war und wie man richtig verhütet!" sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe verhütet!" schluchzte Hermine aufgebracht und Harry runzelte ungläubig die Stirn.

„Aber nicht richtig" murmelte er.

Hermine sagte nichts dazu, normalerweise war sie in diesem Punkt sehr gewissenhaft, aber sie konnte sich selbst nicht erklären warum der Trank nicht gewirkt hatte.

Sie hatte ihn noch nie falsch gebraut und sie war sich auch relativ sicher, dass er richtig war.

„Hör zu, wir machen folgendes," riss Harry sie aus ihren Gedanken. Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie zu ihm auf. „wenn der Kerl mit Dir den Abschluss gemacht hat, hast Du doch bestimmt ein Bild von ihm im Jahrbuch. Oder habt ihr so was nicht bekommen?"

Das war eine brillante Idee, sie wusste noch in etwa, wie er ausgesehen hatte, also würde es nicht schwer werden ihn dort zu finden.

Warum war sie da nicht selbst drauf gekommen?

Sie nickte begeistert, als Harry sie durchdringend ansah und schließlich aufstand.

„Gut, dann würde ich sagen wir sehen Morgen weiter. Es ist schon recht spät!" sagte er und Hermines Begeisterung wandelte sich in Enttäuschung um.

Morgen erst?!

Sie wollte jetzt etwas unternehmen, sie war noch völlig fit. Sie konnte doch so noch nicht schlafen gehen!

Als Harry ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, seufzte er, ging neben ihr in die Hocke und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mine, versprich mir, dass du nichts ohne meine Erlaubnis tun wirst. Du wirst jetzt schön schlafen gehen und morgen werden wir uns weiter mit dem Thema beschäftigen. Ich kann momentan wirklich nicht mehr richtig klar denken. Also warte morgen auf mich und tu ja nichts Blödes!"

Hermine wusste was er mit ‚Blödes' meinte. Er dachte, sie würde vielleicht einfach so abtreiben, an die Mittel kam sie schließlich ohne weiteres ran. Aber in der Zaubererwelt glich Abtreibung einem Mord. Es durfte nicht ohne Zustimmung des Ministeriums geschehen.

Hermine nickte langsam und eine einzelne Träne rann ihr über die Wange. Harry lächelte beruhigend und wischte die Träne mit seinem Finger weg.

„Wir kriegen das schon hin!" flüsterte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

--

Wesentlich fröhlicher, wenn auch etwas müde, ging Hermine am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle.

Sie hatte nicht viel geschlafen, da sie die ganze Zeit überlegt hatte was sie tun würde, wenn sie den Kerl kontaktieren konnte.

Trotzdem fühlte sie sich gut, als sie als eine der letzten zum Frühstück ging. Immerhin würden sie heute etwas unternehmen, hoffte sie zumindest.

Ihre Laune trübte sich ein wenig, als sie sah, dass Harry auch noch nicht da war.

Na gut, dann würde sie eben warten!

„Morgen!" rief sie und ließ sich auf ihrem Stuhl neben Snape nieder. Seufzend ließ sie zwei schwere Bücher vor sich auf den Tisch krachen und Snape rieb sich als Antwort darauf schmerzhaft die Schläfen.

„Ich hab's gelesen" sagte sie strahlend zu ihm und schob ihm die Biographie von Johnny Cash rüber. Sie hatte die letzte Nacht nicht schlafen können und um sich endlich abzulenken, hatte sie schließlich das Buch gegriffen und es sofort durchgelesen.

Snape machte einen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Schön" meinte er knapp.

Hermine schnaubte kurz, blickte zur anderen Seite und sah Minervas irritierten Blick auf sich ruhen. Fragend blickte sie zurück, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich wieder ihrem Brötchen zu.

Hermine beschloss sie später zu fragen, warum sie sie so angesehen hatte.

„Wollen Sie nicht wissen wie ich es fand?" wandte sie sich wieder an Snape.

„Ich dachte, das würden _SIE_ mir ohnehin jetzt erklären" murrte er schlecht gelaunt. Hermine machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe, über seine besondere Betonung nachzudenken. Wenn er ein Problem hatte, sollte er gefälligst gleich damit rausrücken!

„Also ich fand es überhaupt nicht schlecht. Es gab einen sehr guten Einblick in sein Leben."

„Zu viele Drogen, zu wenig Action!" sagte er gelangweilt.

„So war nun mal sein Leben, er kann sich doch schlecht irgendwelche Krimigeschichten ausdenken und reinbauen!" meinte sie empört.

„Dann brauch er keine Biographie rauszubringen, wenn sein Leben langweilig war."

Hermine schüttelte bestürzt den Kopf, verkniff sich jedoch eine Antwort, als sich die Tür zur Großen Halle öffnete und Harry eintrat.

Er nickte kurz ein paar Schülerinnen zu, welche sofort die Köpfe zusammen steckten und anfingen zu tuscheln.

„Morgen!" sagte er kurz und setzte sich neben Hermine.

„Ich hab ihn gefunden!" rief sie sofort und griff nach dem Jahrbuch vor sich. Suchend blätterte sie darin und blieb schließlich an einer Stelle hängen, deutete mit dem Finger darauf und schob es zu Harry.

Ein wirklich gutaussehender junger Mann mit schwarzen kurzen Haaren und blauen Augen, winkte ihnen fröhlich zu.

„Christian Dauster 1)" murmelte Harry und las was unter dem Bild stand. „Abschluss in Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Zaubereigeschichte"

„Wow, der sieht ja wahnsinnig gut aus!" rief Minerva, welche sich neugierig über Harry gebeugt hatte, um einen Blick auf das Buch zu erhaschen. „Sind Sie ein Paar, oder hatten Sie eine Affäre mit ihm, Hermine?"

Hermine errötete leicht. Musste Minerva immer so offen sein?

„Ähm.. Affäre trifft es wohl ein wenig" murmelte sie und senkte den Blick.

„Eine richtige Sahneschnitte!" rief Hooch entzückt, schubste Minerva beiseite und riss das Buch an sich.

„Also, wer den von der Bettkante stößt..."

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Snape neben ihr seinen Stuhl laut quietschend nach hinten schob, schnaubend aufstand und die Halle mit bauschenden Roben verließ.

„Ich glaube das war zuviel für ihn" meinte Hermine skeptisch und blickte auf die Tür, durch die Snape gerade verschwunden war.

„Ach mach Dir doch nichts vor!" schnaubte Minerva „Er ist eifersüchtig, das ist alles. Du hast ihm halt ganz schön den Kopf verdreht!"

Hermine hob entsetzt eine Augenbraue, als Minerva ihr verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte.

„Hab ich auch gerade gedacht!" meinte Harry ernst.

Hermine warf den beiden Blicke zu, als hätten sie den Verstand verloren. Das konnte unmöglich ihr Ernst sein.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich was ihr da für einen Unsinn redet?!"

„Wieso? Es war nun mal eindeutig. Er hat die Halle wütend verlassen, weil Du einen Kerl aus dem Jahrbuch angehimmelt hast!" sagte Minerva und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe ihn nicht angehimmelt, das habt ihr gemacht!"

„Mit dem Unterschied, dass Du eine Affäre mit ihm hattest und wir nicht." Meinte Hooch bestimmt.

Na und? Sicher, sie _hatte _so was wie eine Affäre mit Dauster gehabt. Aber inzwischen doch nicht mehr, außerdem war das nun wirklich kein Grund eifersüchtig zu sein.

Das war kompletter Unsinn.

Snape hatte einfach das Gequatsche der zwei älteren Hexen nicht mehr ertragen, deshalb war er gegangen!

„Abgesehen davon, hat er Dir ein Buch ausgeliehen, das können nicht viele von sich behaupten!" rief Minerva und deutete auf die Biographie, die Snape vergessen hatte. Also deshalb hatte sie ihr vorhin so einen Blick zugeworfen.

„Er hat Dir ein Buch geliehen?!" krächzte Harry entsetzt.

„Das ist nichts besonderes" winkte sie ab, war aber nun doch leicht verunsichert.

„Als ich ihn nach einem Buch gefragt habe, hat er mich hochkant aus seinem Büro geworfen!" rief Hooch erbost und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Dann hatte sie ihn halt auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt.

„Severus Snape ist kein Mensch, der einfach so etwas verleiht," erklärte Minerva wissend und reichte ihr das Jahrbuch zurück. „Erst recht keine Bücher!"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn das Buch ihm so heilig wäre, hätte er es garantiert nicht hier liegen gelassen" murmelte sie.

„Er weiß, dass das Buch hier keiner anrührt, das hat er uns mehr als einmal klar gemacht" sagte Harry mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Er hat gesagt, er bringt jeden um, der sich seinen Büchern weniger als zwei Meter nähert!" grinste Hooch.

Hermine runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

„Er droht öfter einen umzubringen, oder?"

Minerva und Hooch nickten gleichzeitig und lachten. So richtig ernst nahmen sie seine Drohungen wohl nicht, aber trotzdem hielten sie sich daran.

„Jedenfalls glaube ich nicht, dass es etwas mit Eifersucht zu tun hatte," nahm Hermine das Thema erneut auf. Sie wollte nicht, dass plötzlich solche Gerüchte kursierten.

„Er ist doch gar nicht der Gefühlstyp!"

Harry blickte sie nur kurz zweifelnd an, zuckte mit den Schultern und schmierte sich schließlich ein Brötchen mit Nutella.

„Severus ist niemand, der gerne Gefühle zeigt" mischte sich Albus nun lächelnd ein und Hermine blickte zu ihm rüber. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass er keine empfindet. Er ist schließlich nur ein Mensch. Er hat ebenso Gefühle wie wir alle, er kann nur nicht damit umgehen!"

„Das ist wohl der Grund, warum er alles in Wut umwandelt!" brummte Minerva und setzte sich wieder.

Harry grinste daraufhin vielsagend.

Hermine seufzte gequält.

Sie reimten sich da alle etwas zusammen, Severus war schließlich noch immer recht grantig zu ihr.

Hätte er Interesse an ihr, wäre er zumindest heute etwas netter zu ihr gewesen und hätte sich für ihre Meinung interessiert.

Hermine griff wieder nach dem Buch von Johnny Cash und legte es auf ihr Jahrbuch. Sie würde es ihm bei Gelegenheit selbst wieder vorbeibringen.

---

1) Christian Dauster: Es ist einfach so über mich gekommen. Ich saß wie immer in der Videothek und war am lesen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und ER herein kam. Ich sah auf und vor mir stand ein Traum von einem Mann! Ich musste mich zusammen reißen um nicht vor ihm dahin zu schmelzen. Habe es dann nach dem er raus ist getan -lol-.Seither kommt er jeden Samstag in die Videothek und bringt mich zum lachen... hach ja...


	7. Dèjàvu

Vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommis, ich habe euch schon alles per Review Reply geantwortet, ich hoffe sie kamen schon an. Ich bin leider etwas später dran als sonst, tut mir wirklich leid.

Aber jetzt ist das nächste Kappi ja da. Ich danke noch mal Snapeswife für ihr Talent als Beta.

Zephyr: Also ich denke du kannst beruhigt weiterlesen, es wird nicht besonders schnulzig. Ich würde es jedenfalls nicht so nennen, denke ich mal.

**Kapitel 7 – Dèjà-vu**

Hermine schritt am Montagabend nachdenklich durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Heute war sie mit den Kontrollgängen dran.

Kaum vorstellbar, aber es tat ihr wirklich gut.

Es kam nur selten vor, das sie noch streunende Schüler erwischte, so schritt sie eigentlich nur wie bei einem Spaziergang durchs Schloss und dachte nach.

Die Gänge hatten schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie gehabt. Sie hatte sich als Schülerin hier schon sicherer als sonst nirgends gefühlt.

Es waren einfach die dicken schweren Wände und die schützende Form von Magie, die ihr ein sicheres Gefühl gaben.

Nirgendwo konnte man also besser nachdenken, als bei einem Spaziergang durch Hogwarts.

Harry hatte mit Hilfe seines Jobs als Auror herausgefunden, dass Christian Dauster sich momentan in Brasilien aufhielt.

Wunderbar, seufzte Hermine in Gedanken, weiter weg ging es nicht! Was sollte sie denn mit dem potenziellen Vater, wenn er in Brasilien Karriere startete?

Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er, nur weil sie schwanger war, mit Sicherheit nicht seinen Job dort aufgab und zu ihr rüber kam.

Und sie selbst hatte keine große Lust auf Brasilien.

Harry hatte sie gefragt, ob er ihn für sie kontaktieren sollte, aber sie hatte abgelehnt, vorerst zumindest. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, ob er sich überhaupt noch an sie erinnerte.

Sie würde sich erst einmal überlegen, ob sie es nicht vielleicht doch alleine schaffen würde, ohne ihn darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Hermine schüttelte seufzend ihren Lockenkopf und setzte sich an ein Fenstersims, nahe der Eingangshalle.

Gedankenverloren starrte sie hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach einem fremden Kerl mitteilen, dass sie von ihm schwanger war.

Er würde sie doch für vollkommen verrückt erklären. Außerdem wusste sie nicht, wie er darauf noch reagieren könnte.

Vielleicht würde er ihr hinterher das Kind einfach wegnehmen und damit durchbrennen... oder noch schlimmer.

Wieder ließ sie ein gequältes Seufzen hören und blickte hoch zu den Sternen.

Wie hatte sie nur zulassen können, dass ihr Leben so aus den Fugen geriet?

Natürlich waren in ihrem Leben Kinder geplant, wie wahrscheinlich bei fast jeder Frau. Aber sie standen eben noch sehr weit hinten auf ihrer Liste, jetzt war es für Kinder doch noch viel zu früh.

Sie hatte Kinder nur in der Verbindung eines Ehemannes, eines Hauses und natürlich eines Hundes geplant.

Und jetzt?

Ehemann, Haus und Hund fehlten einfach!

Sie würde Dauster ganz sicher noch nicht kontaktieren, nicht bevor sie sich nicht im Klaren darüber war, was sie mit sich selbst nun anfangen sollte.

Sicherlich konnte sie in Hogwarts bleiben, aber ein Kind hatte nun mal einen gewissen Bedarf an Liebe und Pflege und das würde es wohl nicht bekommen können, wenn sie weiterhin unterrichtete.

Hermines Gedankengänge wurden plötzlich unterbrochen, als sie Schritte in der Nähe der Eingangshalle hörte.

Genervt raffte sie sich auf. Bereit einem Schüler für diese Unterbrechung mindestens 25 Punkte abzuziehen, zog sie ihrem Zauberstab aus dem Umhang.

Langsam ging sie los, der Störenfried konnte gar nicht mehr weit sein. Er musste irgendwo im nächsten Gange stehen geblieben sein, denn die Schritte hatten aufgehört, aber sie wusste eindeutig, dass er da war.

Als sie schließlich um eine Ecke bog und den Übeltäter entdeckte, erschrak sie heftig.

Es war kein Schüler!

Es war Snape!

Er hatte sich schwer atmend an einen Wand gelehnt und schnaufte hörbar, seine Nase war dick und blutete heftig und sein linkes Auge war eindeutig zugeschwollen.

„Bei Merlin!" keuchte sie und kam sofort zu ihm rüber „Was ist passiert?"

Snape blickte sie erschrocken mit seinem gesunden Auge an und winkte schon im nächsten Moment, als er sich gefasst hatte, ab.

„Nichts, was sie etwas angeht, Miss Granger, nur eine Meinungsverschiedenheit!"

Hermine schnaubte kurz abfällig, anscheinend ging es ihm sonst gut, ansonsten wäre er wohl nicht so bissig.

„Ihre Nase ist gebrochen!" schloss sie bei genauerem hinsehen. Sie sah ziemlich zertrümmert aus, während sein Auge mit einem kräftigen rot und blau umkringelt war. An seiner Schläfe entdeckte sie noch eine kleine Platzwunde, aus der Blut sickerte.

Sie machte kurz einen Schlenker mit ihrem Zauberstab und seine Nase war wieder gerichtet.

„Das kann ich auch selbst!" keifte er prompt „Kümmern Sie sich gefälligst um Ihren eigenen Kram!"

Hermine machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe darauf etwas zu erwidern und griff entschlossen nach seinem Arm.

Sie musste ihn entweder in den Krankenflügel bringen, oder in seine Räume. Sie konnte seine Wunden schließlich nicht alle auf dem Gang heilen und wer wusste, welche Körperteile sonst noch verletzt waren.

„Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie in Ihre Räume, ich bin gespannt, welche Wunden sie noch aufweisen."

Verärgert schüttelte er sie mit einem Stoß ab, der wohl eigentlich ein kräftiger Schubs sein sollte, aber anscheinend hatte er dazu keine Kraft mehr und so war es nicht mehr als ein kurzes Drücken auf ihre Schulter.

„Verschwinden Sie gefälligst, ich komme alleine klar!" spie er nun noch wütender darüber, dass seine Kraft nicht das war, was sie sein sollte.

Mit einem tödlichen Blick auf Hermine, machte er einen Schritt nach vorne, taumelte kurz und wäre mit Sicherheit gestürzt wenn sie ihm nicht zur Hilfe geeilt wäre. Hastig griff sie ihm unter die Arme und stützte ihn so gut es ging.

Sie war sich sicher, dass er noch schlimmer verletzt war, als das was sie sah, sonst würde er nicht so straucheln.

„Das sehe ich." Murmelte sie, schlang sich seinen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn ein paar Schritte mit sich in den Kerker.

Anscheinend hatte er ziemlich starke Schmerzen dabei, aber er gab keinen Laut von sich, Hermine erkannte dies lediglich an seinem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck und an der Tatsache, dass Schweiß auf seine Stirn trat.

„Warum gehen Sie nicht einfach irgendeinen Kerl aufreißen und lassen mich endlich in Ruhe!" presste er schmerzhaft hervor, als sie eine Treppe erreicht hatten und Hermine stehen blieb um zu überlegen, wie sie ihn am besten dort hinunter bekam.

„Weil ich einen Eid geschworen habe, das ich jedem helfen werde, der Hilfe benötigt." Murmelte sie abwesend.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe, und Ihr bescheuerter Eid geht mir am..."

„Hören Sie mir mal zu," unterbrach sie ihn verärgert und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ihre Vulgärsprache können Sie sich sonst wohin stecken, halten Sie endlich ihren Schnabel und lassen Sie sich von mir helfen!"

Snape sagte seltsamerweise nichts dazu, er schnaufte nur kurz und ließ sich dann tatsächlich widerwillig in seine Räume führen.

Dort angekommen, half sie ihm sich auf sein Sofa zu legen und besah sich sein Auge genauer. Es war nichts ernsthaftes, mit einem guten Trank würde man morgen nichts mehr davon sehen.

„Also, was tut Ihnen weh?" fragte sie ihn und kam sich ein wenig so vor, als ob sie ein kleines Kind betreuen würde. Sie hatte sich neben ihn vor das Sofa gekniet und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.

„Nichts" keuchte er und benahm sich damit auch so wie ein kleines Kind.

„Sie konnten schon besser lügen und sagen Sie nicht, es geht mich nichts an! Wenn sie nicht kooperieren, werde ich Ihre komplette Kleidung verschwinden lassen und jeden Winkel abtasten, ich bin sicher, das ist nicht in ihrem Interesse!"

Hermine meinte kurz einen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben, der zeigte das dies sehr wohl in seinem Interesse war, doch schon zwei Sekunden später tat sie es als Einbildung ab.

„Ich glaube meine Rippe ist gebrochen.", murmelte er schlecht gelaunt.

Na endlich, seufzte Hermine in Gedanken, es war viel einfacher jemanden zu heilen, der es auch zuließ und (ich) vor allen Dingen sagte, wo es ihm wehtat.

„Trotzdem werden Sie nicht drum herum kommen Ihren Oberkörper freizumachen." Sagte sie kurz. Es war ihr tatsächlich ein wenig unangenehm.

Sie hatte schon viele Erwachsene und auch Schüler, die wesentlich nackter sein mussten, behandelt, aber hier handelte es sich um Severus Snape.

Der Mann, der seine Roben immer bis ganz oben zuknöpfte.

Entschlossen winkte sie mit dem Zauberstab und seine Oberbekleidung war verschwunden.

Seine Haut darunter war blass und man konnte jede einzelne seiner Rippen zählen. Hier und da zierten ein paar feine Narben seinen Oberkörper. Von seinem Bauchnabel abwärts zog sich eine schmale Linie schwarzer Härchen, die in seiner Hose verschwand.

Hermine bemühte sich, ihn nicht ganz zu offensichtlich anzustarren und sich wieder auf die wesentlichen Dinge zu konzentrieren.

Vorsichtig tasteten ihre Hände über seinen Brustkorb. Snape verspannte sich ein wenig und atmete schmerzhaft tief ein, um ihr die Suche zu erleichtern.

Ganz plötzlichübermannte Hermine eine Erinnerung, die eigentlich keine war... keine sein konnte.

Sie sah ihre Finger die zärtlich über seinen Oberkörper glitten, Snape, wie er vor Erregung zitterte.

Lächelnd beugte sie sich über ihn und küsste sanft sein Schlüsselbein hinunter bis zu seinem Bauch.

Willig vergruben sich seine Hände in ihrem langen, braunen Haar. Sie wollte ihn, nie hatte sie ihn mehr gewollt als in diesem Augenblick.

Ein immer größer werdendes Verlangen stieg in ihr auf...

„Ist etwas?" fragte Snape misstrauisch, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie öffnete erschrocken die Augen. Sie konnte sich gar nicht erinnern sie geschlossen zu haben... Augenblicklich wurde sie rot und sie wandte sich hastig von ihm ab.

Was hatte sie nur dazu bewegt sich etwas Derartiges vorzustellen?

Es kam ihr so wirklich vor und doch war es unmöglich real.

„Sie haben zwei Rippen gebrochen,", stellte sie ihre Diagnose um sich selbst abzulenken „kein Verhängnisvoller Bruch. Ich werde Ihnen einen Trank bringen und morgen sollte es schon wieder in Ordnung sein."

Hermine spürte seinen Blick auf sich ruhen, doch sie hielt ihren noch immer von ihm abgewandt. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sah, wie sehr er sie aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

Verärgert stand sie auf und stützte sich auf die Lehne des Sofas gegenüber von ihm.

„Dann kann ich also morgen unterrichten?" fragte er, griff im Liegen nach seinem Zauberstab und war im nächsten Moment schon wieder vollständig bekleidet.

„Wenn Sie nicht die ganze Nacht rumhopsen, dürfte dem nichts im Wege stehen" meinte sie und verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als er ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Ich hopse niemals rum!" fauchte er.

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern und drehte sich dann um.

„Ich gehe gerade Ihre Tränke besorgen und komme dann wieder"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein" rief er als sie schon auf dem Weg zur Tür war. „Dort drüben im Schrank werden Sie wohl alles finden!"

Hermines Blick folgte dem seinen zu einem kleinen grünen Schränkchen an der Wand.

Fragend ging sie zu ihm und öffnete ihn.

Eine Menge Fläschchen in bunten Farben und mit vergilbten Etiketten strahlten ihr entgegen. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, gerade als sie nach einem griff, erweckte jedoch eine völlig andere Flasche ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Abtreibung" stand in verschnörkelter Schrift auf seinem Etikett. Hermine kannte den Trank, er wurde verwendet, wenn die Schwangerschaft das Leben der Mutter gefährdete oder wenn es eine Totgeburt werden würde.

Er war sehr kompliziert zu brauen und man durfte ihn auch nur mit Genehmigung des Ministeriums verwenden.

Schweren Herzens wandte sie den Blick ab, sie hatte es Harry schließlich versprochen.

Innerlich seufzend, nahm sie zwei Tränke und brachte sie rüber zu Snape.

„Nehmen Sie jeweils die Hälfte heute und morgen früh. Aber das wissen Sie sicher selbst."

--

Demnächst: Dumbledore hat eine schöne Idee


	8. AlbusIdee

**_Kapitel 8 – Albus Pläne_**

„Mr. Raily, können Sie mir erklären wofür die Muggel Elektrizität benötigen?" fragte Hermine an einen Jungen der vierten Klasse, mit braunen kurzen Haaren, gewandt.

Der Junge schien kurz zu überlegen und wirkte ein wenig überrascht, dass Hermine ihn so plötzlich dran genommen hatte, dann antwortete er langsam:

„Sie versuchen damit, ähnlich wie wir zu zaubern!" meinte er unsicher und Hermine nickte.

„Das ist völlig richtig, allerdings hätte ich es bei der bevorstehenden Klassenarbeit doch etwas genauer."

Es waren nun schon 4 Wochen vergangen, seit Hermine sich um Snapes Verletzungen gekümmert hatte. Wie sie vorrausgesagt hatte, war bei ihm am nächsten Morgen alles wieder in Ordnung, daher hatte sie es auch niemandem erzählt, ebenso wenig wie er.

Doch seitdem hielt er sich ihr gegenüber kühler und distanzierter denn je. Eigentlich war sie froh über sein mürrisches Verhalten, da die anderen, insbesondere Minerva, nun endlich mit ihren Sticheleien aufhörten.

Zur Anfangszeit hatten sie noch ganz stur behauptet sein Verhalten wäre die Folge seiner Eifersucht, aber inzwischen hatten sie selbst damit aufgehört.

Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht aufgrund irgendeiner Eifersucht so grob zu ihr war. Es musste einen anderen Grund geben.

Vielleicht hatte er ja auch von Minervas Spekulationen gehört und ihm war aufgefallen, dass er tatsächlich etwas zu nett gewesen war, das wollte er wohl jetzt wieder gut machen.

Harry lag ihr seither jeden Tag damit in den Ohren, dass sie sich endlich entscheiden musste, was sie mit ihrem Kind anfangen wollte. Als sie ihm das letzte Mal erklärt hatte, dass sie sich darum noch keine Gedanken gemacht hatte, wäre er beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Sie nahm das, jedenfalls im Moment, ganz locker. Bis das Baby kam waren noch viele Monate zu überstehen, in denen sie sich noch immer überlegen konnte was sie mit ihrem Leben und dem zukünftigen Kind anfing.

Harry war da ganz anderer Meinung, er überstürzte sofort alles, wollte sie zu einem Single-Treffen schleppen, damit sie einen Vater für das Kind fand und hätte am liebsten schon das Kinderzimmer eingerichtet.

Aber Hermine weigerte sich vehement auf ein Treffen zu gehen und zu versuchen einen potenziellen Partner zu finden. Das Thema Dauster war ohnehin längst abgehakt. Eigentlich hatte Harry ja Recht. Sie sollte sich wirklich einen Freund suchen, der ihr Kind als sein eigenes akzeptieren würde.

Obwohl, das konnte sie nicht tun!

Erstens, würde sie so einen Mann wohl nicht finden, besonders nicht auf die Schnelle und zweitens wäre es kompletter Unsinn.

Sie kam auch alleine damit klar!

Harry war noch immer der einzige der von ihrer Schwangerschaft wusste, abgesehen von Madam Pomfrey, welche unter Schweigepflicht stand.

Sie hatte keine Lust es den anderen zu erzählen und war sich sicher, es solange wie nur möglich geheim zu halten.

Spätestens in ein paar Monaten würde sie wohl nicht mehr um eine Erklärung drum herum kommen.

„Für die nächste Stunde schreiben Sie mir bitte alle einen Fuß über die Nutzung der Elektrizität. Überlegen sie gewissenhaft, das wird einen großen Teil der nächsten Klassenarbeit einnehmen!" sagte Hermine zum Ende der Stunde.

--

„Ich habe eben eine Eule vom Ministerium erhalten" teilte Harry ihr mit, als sie in der Mittagspause das Lehrerzimmer betrat und sich ihm gegenüber auf das gemütliche Sofa setzte. Außer ihr und Harry war sonst noch keiner anwesend. Interessiert schenkte sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee aus der Kanne, die vor ihr auf dem Sofatisch stand.

„Anscheinend ist der Clan wieder in Aktion getreten" fuhr er fort und sofort hatte er Hermines volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du meinst diese Todesser Fanatiker?"

Harry nickte kurz.

In der letzten Zeit war es recht still um sie geworden, im Tagespropheten wurde ohnehin nie über sie berichtet und die Auroren hatten bislang keine Spur mehr von ihnen gehabt.

„Was haben sie getan?" fragte Hermine und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung strich sie ihr lockiges Haar hinters Ohr und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Der junge Mann mit den grünen Augen verfolgte ihre Geste kurz und begann dann zu antworten.

„Wie es aussieht, haben sie einen der freilaufenden Todesser ermordet. Das hat zumindest ein Zeuge ausgesagt."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Einen Todesser? Das macht doch gar keinen Sinn, ich dachte sie wollten die Todesser rächen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und verschränkte anschließend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich vermute mal sie wollten ihn auf ihrer Seite haben. Einen Todesser in ihren Reihen wäre für sie nicht schlecht. Aber ich denke du weißt, wie treu Todesser sind, wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht noch einen Grund haben, um nach Azkaban zu kommen.."

Hermine ließ sich das kurz durch den Kopf gehen. Sie hatten einen Todesser ermordet, der sich wohl geweigert hatte bei ihnen einzutreten. Im Grunde konnte man das also als Verrat durchgehen lassen.

„Aber du hast doch gesagt sie würden sich nicht an Leuten vergreifen, gegen die sie keine Chance haben? Man sollte doch annehmen, dass ein Todesser einiges an Kraft besitzt, oder nicht?"

„Das dachte ich auch. Ich habe vorhin schon Severus nach diesem Adam Biddle gefragt, so heißt er übrigens. Er sagt er hat den Namen nie gehört. Severus sind nur die wichtigsten Mitglieder bekannt. Ich schätze mal, Biddle war einer der sich nur ihnen angeschlossen hatte, um irgendwie zu überleben."

Dann war er wohl schön blöd gewesen, dachte Hermine abfällig. Hätte er sich auf die Seite des Ordens gestellt, wäre sein Leben wohl um einiges leichter gewesen.

„Trotz allem können wir wohl nicht ausschließen, dass der Clan einiges an Macht dazu bekommen hat in den letzten Monaten."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht.

Das waren nicht gerade tolle Neuigkeiten. Der Verlust des Todessers machte wahrscheinlich niemandem etwas aus, in dieser Hinsicht hatten sie den meisten wohl einen Gefallen getan, aber die Tatsache, dass sie mächtiger wurden...

Wenn das Ministerium sie nicht bald zu fassen bekam, hatten sie wohl demnächst einen neuen Krieg.

Hermine lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter, sie hoffte wirklich, dass es nicht soweit kam. Sie hatten doch den letzten nicht gewonnen um nun einen neuen zu beginnen!

Die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer öffnete sich, Hermine wandte automatisch ihren Blick dorthin und sah Albus fröhlich eintreten, in der Hand ein großes Pergament.

„Muss ich noch mal erwähnen, was ich von dieser Idee halte und was ich am liebsten mit diesem Pergament machen würde?!" grollte ein äußerst schlecht gelaunter Zaubertränkelehrer, welcher nun ebenfalls eintrat.

„Hallo ihr zwei!" lächelte Albus, nickte ihnen zu und drehte sich dann zu Snape um, welcher sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Tür gelehnt hatte.

Zu allem Überfluss begann Hermines Herz zu klopfen. Neuerdings passierte das ständig wenn Snape in der Nähe war, schlicht und einfach aus dem Grund, da sie sich fragte, was er ihr wohl diesmal wieder für Gemeinheiten an den Kopf werfen würde.

Sofort umklammerte sie ihre Tasse krampfhaft, als befürchtete sie, er würde sie ihr wegnehmen. Doch Snape würdigte ihnen keines Blickes.

„Hallo, Albus" nickte Harry neben ihr und Hermine nickte ebenfalls hastig, als ihr einfiel, dass sie noch gar nicht zurück gegrüßt hatte.

„Severus, ich habe dir schon sehr oft gesagt, dir täte es mal gut aus dem Haus zu kommen und mal ein wenig unter Leuten zu sein."

Hermine sah, wie Snape Luft holte um etwas zu erwidern, doch Albus war schneller.

„Und nein, dein Beruf zählt nicht zu _Unter Leuten sein_. Es würde dir nicht schaden mal etwas abzuschalten!"

„Ja!" rief Harry begeistert und zum ersten Mal wandte Snape seinen Kopf zu ihnen rüber. Mit einem eisigen Blick musterte er sie, bevor er ganz langsam zu Harry rübersah. „Gehen Sie mal auf eine Single Party. Hermine geht da auch demnächst hin!"

Wütend trat Hermine ihm unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein, was er mit einem schmerzhaften „Autsch" kommentierte. Sie hatte ihm doch ganz klar gesagt, dass sie dort nicht hingehen würde.

„Ich werde da nicht hingehen!" zischte sie ihm scharf zu, funkelte ihn wütend an und sah dann rüber zu Snape.

Dieser war anscheinend über Potters Seitenhieb nicht im geringsten verärgert, vielmehr schien er sich über das neue Thema, Hermine anzugreifen zu freuen, denn wie ein schlechtes Omen fingen seine Augen förmlich an zu leuchten.

Hermine wurde abgelenkt, als Albus zur Pinnwand schritt und sein Pergament dort befestigte. Lächelnd drehte er sich wieder zu ihnen um.

„Ich habe einen Ausflug zu Sylvester geplant!" erklärte er und strahlte wie ein kleines Kind. „Alles was ihr wissen müsst steht hier drauf, oder fragt Severus, ich habe ihm eben schon alles erklärt."

Hermine blickte wieder zu Snape, welcher einen Gesichtsausdruck machte, der zeigte, dass er absolut keine Frage beantworten würde.

„Ich muss jetzt leider schon wieder los, ich habe Hagrid versprochen auf einen Tee bei ihm vorbei zu schauen. Bis später!" rief Albus und verschwand wieder durch die Tür.

„Einen Ausflug?" brachte Hermine ungläubig heraus, erst jetzt fand sie ihre Sprache wieder, vorhin war sie noch viel zu verblüfft gewesen.

Kopfschüttelnd stand sie auf und besah sich den Zettel.

_Liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen,_

_am 31.12., also Sylvester, ist ein Ausflug in die drei Besen geplant. Da die meisten Schüler diese Zeit zu Hause verbringen und für die Betreuung der restlichen gesorgt ist, ist hiermit das ganze Lehrerkollegium eingeladen._

_Billige Ausreden werden nicht geduldet, ich erwarte das alle (egal ob mit Pocken oder ohne) anwesend sind._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, auf ein Treffen hatte sie eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust.

„Der Mann wird langsam senil!" schnaubte Snape, er hatte sich gerade eine Tasse Kaffee eingeschenkt und stand nun neben ihr am Fenster, neben welchem die Pinnwand hing. Schulternzuckend drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Seit der Finalen Schlacht hat er dauernd solche Ideen. Er weiß nichts mehr mit seiner Zeit anzufangen und wir müssen das ausbaden!" sagte er bitter.

„Ich finde die Idee eigentlich nicht schlecht." Meinte Harry langsam, stand auf und las sich nun auch den Zettel durch. „Das wird bestimmt lustig."

„Oh ja. Muss ich Sie an den Ausflug nach Deutschland erinnern, Potter?" sagte Snape sarkastisch und Harry gab ein entsetztes Würgen von sich.

Hermine, welche gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrem Kaffee war, sah interessiert auf.

„Ihr wart in Deutschland?"

Snape nickte knapp und Harry seufzte.

„Wir waren letztes Jahr zu Ostern dort und haben uns die Museen vom dritten Reich und so was angesehen."

„Das klingt aber spannend!" rief Hermine begeistert, sie hätte sich gerne die Museen angeschaut.

„Nicht wenn man dank Albus zwei Stunden lang vor einem Plan des damaligen KZ stehen muss und man sich nicht setzen kann, weil alle Stühle die dort stehen Antik sind!" erklärte Snape schnaubend und verdrehte die Augen.

Gut, darauf hätte sie auch keine Lust gehabt!

„Heißt das eigentlich, wir können uns auf seine Kosten betrinken?" fragte sie plötzlich, als sie noch mal rüber zu dem Pergament blickte.

„Ja das heißt es. Allerdings gilt das nicht für dich." Meinte Harry und grinste ihr vielsagend zu.

Amüsiert sah Snape wieder zu ihr rüber. „Wieso? Betrinken Sie sich vorher auf der Single-Party?!"

--

Demnächst: Besuch in Hogsmeade


	9. Gefahr in Hogsmeade

**Kapitel 9 – Gefahr in Hogsmeade**

_„Heißt das eigentlich, wir können uns auf seine Kosten betrinken?" fragte sie plötzlich, als sie noch mal rüber zu dem Pergament blickte.  
„Ja das heißt es. Allerdings gilt das nicht für dich." Meinte Harry und grinste ihr vielsagend zu.  
Amüsiert sah Snape wieder zu ihr rüber. „Wieso? Betrinken Sie sich vorher auf der Single-Party?!"_

Hermine warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu, er machte es sich doch etwas leicht. Er konnte doch wenigstens einmal nachdenken, bevor er zu reden begann.

Schuldbewusst zuckte dieser mit den Schultern.

„Nein, ich versuche nur momentan trocken zu bleiben. Dadurch vermeide ich es Dinge zu tun, die man im nüchternen Zustand niemals tun würde!" erwiderte sie patzig, stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüfte und funkelte Snape wütend an.

Eigentlich hatte sie nun wieder mit einer garstigen Antwort seinerseits gerechnet, doch stattdessen, wischte es ihm seine Schadenfreude nahezu aus dem Gesicht und er blickte sie irgendwie wehleidig an.

War sie etwa zu hart gewesen? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Wenn, dann hatte sie doch nur sich selbst beleidigt. Schließlich hatte sie sich als Alkoholikerin dargestellt.

„Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen. Ich habe noch was zu erledigen!" entgegnete Snape, nickte ihnen kurz zu und rauschte eiligst aus dem Lehrerzimmer.

„Was war das denn jetzt?" fragte Hermine an Harry gewandt, als der Tränkemeister aus der Tür war. Dieser zuckte jedoch mal wieder nur unbeholfen mit den Schultern.

Als sich Hermine am nächsten Morgen, beim Frühstück, auf ihren Platz setzen wollte, stockte sie kurz. Da saß schon jemand.

Ein Mann mit dunkelbraunen, verstrubbelten Haaren, Hermine kannte ihn nicht, aber von hinten sah er schon mal nicht schlecht aus.

Harry winkte ihr grüßend zu, als er sie erkannte und ein weiterer Stuhl erschien zwischen Snape und dem fremden Mann.

Hermine ließ sich irritiert darauf nieder.

„Morgen" murmelte sie und der Mann wandte sich zu ihr um.

„Oh hallo!" rief er fröhlich „Sie müssen Hermine Granger sein. Ich bin Tom Christie. Harry hat mir schon viel von Ihnen erzählt!"

Freundlich hielt er ihr seine Hand hin uns sie schüttelte diese verwundert. Tom sah tatsächlich verdammt gut aus. Er hatte strahlend blaue Augen und ein paar Haarsträhnen fielen ihm verwegen ins Gesicht. Sein Kinn zierten ein paar Bartstoppeln, die ihn, zusätzlich zu seinem strubbeligen Haar, etwas wild erscheinen ließen.

„Tom ist Auror." Erklärte Harry grinsend „Das Ministerium hielt es für besser, zwei Auroren in Hogwarts zu haben. Nur zur Sicherheit."

Zur Sicherheit?!

Das Ministerium sollte zur Sicherheit besser mal die Öffentlichkeit informieren, dachte Hermine wütend.

Wozu brauchten sie Auroren auf Hogwarts? Hermine konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand versuchen würde, Hogwarts anzugreifen.

Hogwarts, das Heim von Albus Dumbledore. Nach allem was im Krieg passiert war, mussten sie doch wissen, dass sie gegen den amtierenden Direktor keine Chance hatten.

Gut, sie wussten es wahrscheinlich, nur das Ministerium glaubte nicht daran.

„Harry hat mir erzählt, Sie haben seit langem den besten Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht." Rief Tom begeistert. Hermine lächelte kurz gequält und spürte Kopfschmerzen herannahen. Sie hatte noch nicht einen Kaffee getrunken und so früh am Morgen konnte sie solche Gespräche noch nicht vertragen. Sie wandte sich kurz um und blickte nachdenklich zu Snape und der Kanne Kaffee an seiner Seite.

„Könnten Sie mir bitte den Kaffee reichen?" fragte sie und rieb sich die Schläfen.

Seine Antwort kam so schnell und entschlossen, dass sie ihn verblüfft anblickte.

„Nein!"

Hermine seufzte kurz. Ging das nun schon wieder los?

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich kein Bedürfnis verspüre meinen Kaffee mit Ihnen zu teilen!" sagte er pampig und nippte an seiner Tasse.

„Ihr Kaffee?!" rief sie entrüstet „Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass das Ihr Kaffee ist?!"

Snape stellte seine Tasse ab und wandte sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ihr zu.

„Miss Granger", fing er an und an seinem Unterton merkte man, wie genervt er war „ich sitze jeden Tag hier und alles was in diesem Bereich ist." er zeichnete mit seinem langen, dünnen Zeigefinger eine unsichtbare Grenze auf den Tisch, bis über ihre Hand hinweg.

Hermines Hand kribbelte kurz als sein graziler Finger quer über ihr Handgelenk wanderte.

„Ihre Hand befindet sich also genau in meinem Bereich" er lächelte süffisant und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

Hermine zog erstaunt ihre Hand an sich und musterte ihn fragend.

„Finden Sie das nicht etwas kindisch?"

Er zuckte ganz leicht mit den Schultern, nahm seine Tasse hoch und trank einen Schluck davon, in einer Haltung, die nicht vermuten ließ, was er gerade eben für Anstalten gemacht hatte.

Er wirkte wie der perfekte Gentleman, jemand dem man nicht zutraute, dass er normale Bedürfnisse hatte. Wieder hatte er seine undurchdringbare Maske aufgesetzte, die eigentlich nur Gleichgültigkeit widerspiegelte.

„Ich schütze nur meine Intimsphäre"

Hermine war kurz davor, sich ihm auf den Schoß zu setzen, einfach nur, um ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen und seine Intimsphäre zu verletzen, doch im letzten Moment fing sie sich wieder.

Das käme bei den Schülern sicherlich etwas seltsam rüber, nicht zu denken, was Harry und Minerva dann wieder zu tratschen hätten. Nein, das war definitiv nicht der richtige Weg.

Vielleicht sollte sie morgen einfach eine Stunde früher kommen, sich den Kaffee unter den Nagel reißen und er konnte sehen woher er seinen Kaffee bekam.

Dreckiger Bastard!

„Wenn Sie möchten, schenke ich Ihnen gerne Kaffee ein, Miss Granger!" drängte sich eine penetrant-sympathische Stimme in ihre Gedanken, sie wandte den Kopf um und blickte direkt in Christies strahlendes Gesicht. In der Hand hielt er triumphierend eine Kanne Kaffee, die er anscheinend Minerva abgeschwatzt hatte.

„Oh, das wäre wirklich sehr nett, Tom. Bitte nennen Sie mich doch Hermine!" flötete sie und setzte das süßeste Lächeln auf, das sie hatte.

„Mit Vergnügen!" sagte er und schenkte ihr, ebenfalls lächelnd, Kaffee ein.

Mit einer Genugtuung hörte sie Snape neben sich entrüstet schnauben.

--

Nach dem Unterricht trafen sich Hermine und Harry, um gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade zum Einkaufen zu gehen. Hermine brauchte dringend eine neue Schreibfeder, sie hatte den Verschleiß beim Korrigieren eindeutig unterschätzt.

Harry hatte ihr in der Mittagspause erzählt, dass er nach Hogsmeade musste, um eine neuen Umhang zu kaufen und so hatte Hermine sich ihm angeschlossen. Es war mehr eine ganz spontane Idee gewesen, aber Hermine hatte ohnehin nichts zu tun gehabt und außerdem sehnte sie sich danach, (mal) das Dorf mal wieder zu sehen.

Zu zweit machte es dort auch viel mehr Spaß, als alleine.

Als sie das Dorf erreichten, hatte es bereits zu dämmern begonnen. Geschützt mit einem Wärmezauber, stapften sie durch den matschigen Schnee. Immerhin schneite es momentan nicht, es war Anfang Dezember und Hogwarts war bekannt für seine kalten und schneereichen Winter.

Es waren noch viele Leute im Dorf unterwegs, mehr als üblich, da Weihnachten vor der Tür stand und die meisten noch dringenden Geschäften nachzugehen hatten.

„Sollen wir nach dem Einkaufen noch in die drei Besen gehen?" fragte Harry als sie an dem Pub vorbeistapften, in Richtung Kleiderladen. Es hatte sich von Außen jedenfalls noch nichts geändert. Seit ihrer Schulzeit war sie nicht mehr dort drin gewesen und als sie das Licht durch die Fenster scheinen sah, bekam sie ein Gefühl der Vorfreude.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ertragen kann, den Alkohol zu sehen und nichts trinken zu dürfen." Meinte sie und verzog das Gesicht als Harry schadenfroh lachte.

„Irgendwann musst du dich ja mal dran gewöhnen!" rief er, als sie vor dem Laden stehen blieben. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wechselte das Thema.

„Hör mal, ich warte hier draußen, ich kann den Geruch von Klamotten momentan nicht ertragen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und blickte sie abschätzend an und nickte widerwillig. Hermine sah, dass er sie nur ungern alleine ließ, etwas das Auroren nun mal an sich hatten.

Doch die Tatsache, dass Hermine ja direkt vor der Tür war, beruhigte ihn anscheinend, so konnte er sie wenigstens noch im Auge behalten.

Langsam betrat er den Laden und ließ Hermine draußen im Schnee zurück. Sie war wirklich dankbar dafür, dass es etwas wie Wärmezauber gab, ohne den würde sie sicherlich erfrieren. Zwar hatte sie sich dick angezogen, aber das würde sicherlich nicht diese Kälte abhalten. Muggel hatten es da doch um einiges schwerer.

Aber in dem Falle wäre sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst nach draußen gegangen.

Wartend drehte sie sich mit dem Rücken zum Laden und starrte zum Süßigkeitengeschäft. Schon vom hinschauen bekam sie Heißhunger auf Schokolade.

Ob sie Harry vielleicht zu einem Abstecher dorthin überreden konnte? Wenn ihr der Alkohol schon verwehrt blieb, dann wollte sie wenigstens einen Schokoladenvorrat haben.

Ein unabstreitbarer Vorteil der Schwangerschaft, sie konnte essen soviel sie wollte ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen. In letzter Zeit hatte sie aus Gewohnheit auf Süßigkeiten verzischtet, aber warum sollte sie den Vorteil nicht endlich ausnutzen?

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte" rief eine dunkle Stimme plötzlich neben ihr und tippte ihr auf die Schulter. Sie blinzelte verwirrt.

Sie hatte gar keinen kommen sehen. Fragend drehte sie sich zu dem Herrn um und ihr stockte der Atem. Was war das denn für eine Kleidung?

Halloween war schon lange vorbei und diese Maske war wirklich das, was man als geschmacklos bezeichnete.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, das Sie ein Schlammblut sind?!" Hermine klappte, durch diese unvorhergesehene Beleidigung der Mund auf und sie starrte den Kerl wütend an.

Der Kerl trug eine Todessermaske!

Für einen kurzen Augenblick, dachte sie tatsächlich, sie hätte einen vor sich, Todesser waren sich nicht zu fein dafür, sie als Schlammblut zu bezeichnen.

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich an die Finale Schlacht zurück erinnert, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf seinen grünen Umhang.

Todesser trugen sicherlich keine grünen Roben!

„Wer sind Sie?" brachte sie schließlich hervor und bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben, doch sie konnte ein zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht vermeiden.

Unauffällig tastete sie in ihrer Tasche nach dem Zauberstab, nur zur Sicherheit, falls es einer von dem Todesser Clan war.

Aber Harry meinte doch, sie würden sich niemals an sie heran trauen. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach nur ein verwirrter Kerl, der sich einen Streich erlaubte.

Doch auch diese waren manchmal nicht gerade ungefährlich.

Erleichterung durchströmte sie, als sich ihre Hand schließlich um ihren Zauberstab schloss, aber wo blieb Harry denn so lange?

„Stupor!" rief der Mann vor ihr blitzschnell, noch bevor sie reagieren konnte und sie spürte, wie sie nach hinten geschleudert wurde.

Im nächsten Moment wurde es um sie herum schwarz.

--

Demnächst: Eine kleine Erinnerung


	10. Krankenbesuch

Liebe Leser und Schwarzleser...

... das hier ist das 10. Kapitel -laola Welle macht-, was sagt uns das?

Ich bin tatsächlich schon fast 10 Wochen am updaten, ist das nicht eine lange Zeit? Ohne euch wäre das sicher nicht möglich, und ihr wäret auch bestimmt nicht da, wenn meine Beta SnapesWife nicht diese Kapitel lesenswert machen würde. Ich danke euch allen!!

LG ebony-zoot

Lilly: Ich finde es auch gut, wenn Hermine mal die Löwin in sich rauslässt, man kann sich ja nicht alles gefallen lassen -g-

_**Kapitel 10 – Krankenbesuch**_

_Hermine schaute verträumt Harry und Minerva beim Discofox tanzen zu. Es schien, als würden sie über die Tanzfläche schweben, mit einer Anmut und Haltung, die einem Engel gleich kommen würde._

_In ihr regte sich die Sehnsucht,_ _ebenfalls so zu tanzen. Sie wusste, dass es möglich war, aber sie wollte nicht mit Harry tanzen. Er konnte inzwischen wirklich gut führen und war zu einem hervorragenden Tänzer geworden. Wann sich das allerdings geändert hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen._

_Sie erinnerte sich noch an ihr viertes Schuljahr, als sie beim Ball für das Trimagische Turnier tanzen mussten. Da war er wirklich miserabel gewesen, heute würde das ganz sicher keiner mehr glauben._

„_Sie sollten vorsichtiger sein, Miss Granger. Das Trinken von Feuerwhiskey kann ein böses Erwachen haben!" sagte Snape neben ihr mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Sie wandte langsam ihren Kopf zu ihm rüber, wobei es ihr schwer fiel, ihren Blick von Harry und Minerva zu lösen._

_Gleichgültig blickte sie dann in ihr fast leeres Glas und zuckte mit den Schultern._

„_Das werde ich schon verkraften, Severus, aber nett das Sie sich um mich sorgen" meinte sie lächelnd. Seinen Vornamen hatte sie absichtlich benutzt, schließlich nannten sich hier so ziemlich alle beim Vornamen, nur er bildete wieder die Ausnahme. Abgesehen davon, hoffte sie dadurch endlich bei ihm ihr Schülerinnenprofil abzulegen._

_Sie konnte es noch ein wenig verstehen, wenn er sie vor den Schülern mit Miss Granger ansprach, aber dies hier war immerhin eine private Feier, eine Feier unter Kollegen. Da konnte man die üblichen Höflichkeitsformen doch mal etwas beiseite legen._

_Hermines Blick wanderte wieder zurück zur Tanzfläche, auf der sich nun Hagrid und Sybill den beiden angeschlossen hatten. Sie musste zugeben, dass die beiden nicht einmal annähernd an das Talent von Harry und Minerva herankamen. Es sah sogar ziemlich komisch aus, wie der große Hagrid mit der kleinen Sybill tanzte. Anscheinend hatten sie schon einiges getrunken, denn ihr Tanz torkelte ein wenig._

„_Können Sie eigentlich tanzen, Severus?" fragte Hermine plötzlich und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Sie war selbst überrascht darüber, diese Frage aus ihrem Mund zu hören. Aber der Feuerwhiskey hatte sie um einiges mutiger gemacht als sie es in dieser Situation normalerweise war._

_Severus sah sie düster an und nahm einen Schluck Whiskey._

„_Ich nehme an, das ist eine Fangfrage?", meinte er und seine schwarzen Augen blitzten kurz auf. Hermine setzte einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck auf und er seufzte leise._

_Geräuschvoll stieß er seinen Stuhl nach hinten, stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand._

„_Möchten Sie tanzen, Miss Granger?" _

_Hermines Gesicht erhellte sich mit einem Mal und sie blickte ihn strahlend an. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell er verstand, worauf sie hinaus wollte._

„_Das wäre wirklich sehr nett, Severus" flötete sie, ergriff seine kalte Hand und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen._

_Hermine fragte sich, ob seine Hände immer so kalt waren, denn eigentlich fand sie es ziemlich warm hier in der Halle. Das lag vielleicht auch an dem Whiskey, aber sie wusste, dass ihre Wangen ein gesundes Rot angenommen hatten. Seine hingegen waren blass wie eh und je. Vielleicht machte ihm der Alkohol ja gar nichts aus, aber das war unwahrscheinlich, Alkohol wirkte doch bei jedem, oder?_

_Es dauerte nur bei manchen etwas länger._

_Aber wenigstens war seine Hand genauso zart und weich, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Jedenfalls, wenn sie ihn beim Tränke brauen beobachtet hatte. Ansonsten stellte sie sich so was doch nicht vor. Sie dachte nicht einmal an ihn._

_Freudig blickte sie noch mal zurück zum Tisch und begegnete in diesem Moment Albus lächelndem Gesicht, das ihr geheimnisvoll zuzwinkerte..._

Hermine erwachte mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen und übelkeitserregendem Schwindel. Als sie ganz langsam die Augen öffnete und in die helle Morgensonne blinzelte, begegnete sie Harry´s besorgtem Blick.

Verwirrt setzte sie sich ein wenig auf und blickte sich um, sie musste im Krankenflügel liegen, denn ihr Zimmer sah doch ganz anders aus. Wieder schaute sie zu Harry, der neben ihr auf dem Bett saß. Eine unbändige Wut packte sie genau in diesem Moment. Er hatte ihr nicht alles erzählt, dieser Drecksack.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass ich mit ihm getanzt habe?" entfuhr es ihr krächzend und Harry machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht.

„Sie haben es vergessen?!" rief Minerva hinter ihm und drängte Harry beiseite. Erst jetzt nahm Hermine auch die ganzen anderen Personen wahr.

Um sie herum standen Harry, Minerva, Albus, Hagrid und Severus.

In Gedanken fragte sie sich kurz, warum sie dort standen, aber das verschlimmerte ihre Kopfschmerzen nur noch. Also beschloss sie, erst einmal die Augen zu schließen und sich wieder in die Kissen sinken zu lassen.

Sie wollte einfach nur ihre Ruhe und sie fühlte sich, als hätte man sie mit einem Lkw überrollt... oder als hätte sie Feuerwhiskey getrunken. Der hatte ungefähr die gleiche Wirkung.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien plötzlich ein Bild mit einem maskierten Todesser, der einen grünen Umhang trug.

Schnell öffnete sie wieder die Augen, als sie die Erkenntnis traf. Sie wurde von einem Todesser angegriffen und lag nun im Krankenflügel. Aufgeregt wandte sie sich an Minerva.

„Habt ihr ihn?" krächzte sie angestrengt. Ihr Mund fühlte sich merkwürdig trocken an. Harry, der das bemerkte, griff zu ihrem Nachttisch und reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser. Dankbar nahm sie es an und trank eilig einen Schluck.

Minerva nickte ihr zu, blickte nach hinten und zerrte Severus am Ärmel zu Hermines Bett, dieser starrte sie wütend an.

Irritiert zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was hat er damit zu tun?" fragte sie unsicher und blickte von Minerva zu Severus, wieder musste sie kurz die Augen schließen.

„Aber du hast doch eben nach ihm verlangt und außerdem ging es doch um ihn, oder nicht?" meinte Minerva nun ebenfalls irritiert und schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Wann hab ich nach ihm verlangt?"

Sie wusste zwar, dass sie ganz zu Anfang Harry gefragt hatte, warum er ihr nicht gesagt hatte, dass sie mit Snape getanzt hatte, aber dann war sie doch direkt zu dem Angriff übergegangen. War Minerva vielleicht nicht mitgekommen?

„Du hast im Schlaf nach ihm gerufen", erklärte Harry sanft und blickte Minerva stirnrunzelnd an. „wir ließen ihn holen, weil wir dachten, dadurch würde es dir besser gehen. Aber das war wohl nicht der Fall."

Hermine errötete leicht. Wie peinlich. Sie hatte im Schlaf nach ihm verlangt, ohne sich daran zu erinnern.

Beschämt betrachtete sie ihre Bettdecke und verschränkte die Finger ineinander. Sie wagte nicht zu Severus zu blicken, obwohl sie wirklich gerne gewusst hätte, was er dachte. Er war sicherlich wütend darüber.

„Und der Todesser..." begann sie wieder, aber ihre Stimme war leise „Ist er entkommen?"

„Er ist sofort disappariert, als er mich rauskommen sah. Ich weiß nicht, ob er dich entführen wollte oder vielleicht schlimmeres. Aber er hatte es plötzlich ziemlich eilig. Ich konnte ihn nicht verfolgen, da ich dich schließlich nicht im Schnee liegen lassen konnte, allein schon wegen..." Harry unterbrach sich und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte zuviel geredet, Hermine hoffte das es keinem der anderen auffiel...

Aber sie hatte noch gar nicht an ihr Kind gedacht. Ihre Gedanken rasten und wie ein Reflex, fasste ihre Hand unter die Bettdecke und berührte ihren Bauch.

Sie konnte nichts erkennen, man würde doch merken wenn man ein Kind verlor, oder? Es fühlte sich alles wie immer an. Es musste also alles in Ordnung sein. Wäre es das nicht, hätte Poppy sie doch mit Sicherheit nicht alle an ihr Bett gelassen.

Als sie wieder hochblickte begegnete sie Albus vielsagendem und ernsten Blick.

_Er wusste es!_ Ging es ihr durch den Kopf und ihr Herzschlag setzte kurz aus, aber die anderen hatten anscheinend nichts bemerkt.

„Tom Christie und ein paar andere Auroren suchen momentan die Umgebung ab. Sie werden uns sofort Bescheid geben, wenn sie etwas Genaueres wissen!" sagte Albus sanft und lächelte. Ein Lächeln, das Hermine mehr sagte als allen Umstehenden. Diesem Mann blieb nichts verborgen.

Es musste sich keiner verquatschen, damit er an seine Informationen kam, er musste einen nur genau anblicken und schon wusste er, was los war.

Dieser Mann war ein verdammt guter Menschenkenner, soviel stand fest. Aber sein Blick sagte ihr, dass ihr Geheimnis bei ihm sicher war, solange, bis eine Gefahr daraus entstehen würde.

„Es war kein echter Todesser, oder? Ich meine, er hatte eine Maske auf, aber sein Umhang war grün." Hermines fragender Blick, glitt diesmal zu Severus. Dieser hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte stur geradeaus. Hermine war sich sicher, dass er ihren Blick spürte, aber er ignorierte sie stur.

„Er ist einer von dem Clan!" antwortete Harry stattdessen kurz. Hermine nickte kurz. Also hatte sie Recht gehabt. Anscheinend wurden sie jetzt tatsächlich gefährlich für sie. Das waren wirklich tolle Neuigkeiten!

„So, genug jetzt!" rief Madam Pomfrey, als sie aus dem Nebenraum kam verärgert die Arme in die Hüften stemmte. „Hermine braucht Ruhe und wenn sie die nicht bekommt, kann ich sie heute Abend noch nicht entlassen."

Heute Abend? Sie wurde schon am Abend entlassen?

Das klang nun schon besser.

Erfreut blickte sie aus dem Fenster, die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, also war es so ungefähr Mittag. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen. Eigentlich auch verständlich, wenn man bedachte das sie angegriffen worden war.

„Du hast vollkommen Recht, Poppy!" rief Albus und schritt als erster zur Tür „Ich schlage vor, alles andere können wir auch später noch bereden. Schlafen Sie noch ein wenig, Hermine. Dann wird es Ihnen bald wieder besser gehen."

Er lächelte ihr noch einmal zu und verschwand, ebenso wie Minerva, die ihr noch mal einen besorgten Blick zuwarf, durch die Tür.

Madam Pomfrey hatte sich neben die Tür gestellt und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass auch die anderen gingen.

„Ich stimm Dumbledore zu", sagte Hagrid und lächelte aufmunternd „Schlaf ein wenig und morgen kommt ihr dann zum Tee bei mir vorbei, nich?"

Hermine erwiderte sein Lächeln und nickte.

„Natürlich!" sagte Harry und ging mit Hagrid zur Tür und blickte noch einmal zu ihr zurück. „Und wir reden vorher noch mal, ich glaube wir haben noch was zu klären."

Ernst stimmte Hermine ihm zu und sie verließen ebenfalls den Krankenflügel. Ja, sie musste ihn unbedingt noch ausfragen, warum er ihr nichts von dem Tanz erzählt hatte. Er sollte beten, dass seine Ausrede gut war, denn ein Teil ihrer Erinnerung war zurück, vielleicht kamen ja noch mehr und dann sollte er ihr besser schon alles erzählt haben.

Oder aber, sie erfuhr es von einem anderen...

Unsicher blickte sie zu Severus, der noch immer an ihrem Bett stand und diesmal blickte er sie an.

„Miss Granger." Sagte er kurz, nickte und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Severus!" rief sie schnell, setzte sich auf und biss nervös auf ihre Unterlippe. Er blieb stehen, drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und blickte sie abwartend an.

Er sah ziemlich genervt aus und tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

„Außer dem Tanz... ähm... war vielleicht sonst noch irgendetwas?" sie schluckte kurz, als er eine Augenbraue hob, das fiel ihr wirklich nicht leicht.

Eine nachdenkliche Stille trat ein, Hermine hätte viel dafür gegeben zu wissen was er dachte, doch sein Gesicht verzog keine Miene.

„Nein... nichts!" antwortete er mit seiner dunklen Stimme, verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und verließ ohne ein Wort den Krankenflügel.

Sie musste zugeben, dass sie das erleichterte, auch wenn sie seine ruppige Art ein wenig irritiert hatte. Als sie getanzt hatten, war er so... umgänglich gewesen. Nicht nett, aber etwas erträglicher.

Aber sie war froh, dass eine kleine Erinnerung in Form eines Traumes zurückgekommen war. Vielleicht würde das mit dem Rest ja auch noch geschehen...

--

Ich wünsche euch noch allen einen fetten Osterhasen.


	11. Maulwurf im Sonnenlicht

Lilly: Danke für dein Lob, so langsam kommt Hermine der Sache näher, aber zuerst muss Sevy noch ein wenig leiden...

--

Kapitel 11- Maulwurf im Sonnenlicht

Madam Pomfrey entließ Hermine tatsächlich am Abend aus dem Krankenflügel. Sie hatte ihr ein paar Tränke gegen den Schwindel und die Kopfschmerzen gegeben und gesagt, sie sollte sich am besten umgehend in ihr Bett legen.

Hermine hatte sich nur eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung geholt, wahrscheinlich, weil sie mit dem Kopf auf den Asphalt geschlagen war, aber ansonsten war alles in Ordnung.

Poppy hielt ihr jedoch noch einen erbosten Vortrag darüber, das sie in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein und am besten gar nicht mehr rausgehen sollte, schließlich hätte sie bei diesem Vorfall ihr Baby verlieren können.

Hermine selbst hatte es ein wenig geschockt, dass erst ihr zweiter Gedanke ihrem Baby galt. Immerhin trug sie ein Kind von ihrem eigenen Fleisch und Blut unter ihrem Herzen, das musste sie doch beschützen.

Sie bekam ein Kind! Langsam aber sicher sollte sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen und anfangen, ihr Kind mit Zähnen und Krallen zu verteidigen...

Naja... vielleicht nicht ganz so drastisch, aber dennoch sollte sie mehr an ihr Baby denken. Sie war sich sicher, dass jede junge Mutter Zweifel hatte und auch Angst davor, sich alleine um ein Kind zu kümmern.

Aber im Endeffekt klappte es doch meistens. Und ganz alleine war sie auch nicht, sie hatte immerhin noch Harry und Ron, vielleicht auch die Unterstützung ihrer Eltern, Kollegen und restlichen Freunde.

Nur um diese Unterstützung zu bekommen, musste sie es erst einmal den anderen sagen. Da wollte sie am besten noch gar nicht drüber nachdenken...

Sie hatte ein kleines, hilfloses Wesen in sich, das sie in jedem Fall beschützen musste, egal ob es einen Vater hatte oder nicht.

Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass diesem Baby etwas passierte, von jetzt an würde sie gut aufpassen!

Hermine hatte sich entschlossen noch zum Abendessen in die Große Halle zu gehen, bevor sie sich, wie Madam Pomfrey es wollte, in ihr Bett legte. Sie wollte ja nur noch einmal kurz mit Harry sprechen.

Vielleicht gab es ja schon etwas Neues über diesen Clan und außerdem hatte er noch eine Standpauke verdient.

Wegen ihm kam sie sich vor, wie der letzte Trottel. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie mit Snape getanzt hatte und hatte ihr nichts davon gesagt. Snape musste sie doch für einen kompletten Idioten gehalten haben.

Wahrscheinlich war er deshalb die ganze Zeit so nett zu ihr gewesen und sie hatte sich so bescheuert aufgeführt. Sie wollte gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken, wie oft sie in der Zeit in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten war...

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle sah sie Severus in einem Gang nahe der Eingangshalle stehen, ungefähr da, wo sie ihn das letzte Mal angetroffen hatte, als er so schwer verletzt war. Er stand mit einer Hand an die Wand gelehnt, mit dem Gesicht zu ihr und über ihm schwebte Peeves, welcher fröhlich gackerte.

Überrascht blieb sie stehen und musterte ihn genauer. Severus blickte nur ganz kurz in ihre Richtung, schien sie aber trotz allem nicht bemerkt zu haben. Das verwunderte sie ein wenig, schließlich war sie weder getarnt, noch stand sie versteckt in einer Ecke.

„Jetzt nach links!" rief Peeves und sie hörte Severus wütend schnaubend.

Warum, bei Merlin, stand er hier und stritt mit Peeves? Er hatte es doch sonst immer so eilig.

„Noch mal, Peeves, ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, also Verschwinde!" raunzte er, doch der Poltergeist kicherte nur und schwebte in einem dichten Kreis um ihn herum.

Neugierig fasste sich Hermine und schritt auf ihn zu. Diesmal schien er sie zu bemerken und blickte stirnrunzelnd in ihre Richtung.

„Hallo Severus!" meinte sie fröhlich und sein Stirnrunzeln wandelte sich um in eine hochgezogene Augenbraue „Gehen Sie heute nicht zum Abendessen?"

Wütend blickte er, dicht an ihrem Kopf vorbei.

„Sehe ich vielleicht so aus?!" blaffte er sie an und sie folgte irritiert seinem Blick, hinter ihr. Da war nichts. Sah er vielleicht etwas, das sie nicht sehen konnte?

„ICH WEISS WAS, WAS DU NICHT WEISST!!" kreischte Peeves, außer sich vor Freude und begann in der Luft auf und ab zu hüpfen.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

Hermine räusperte sich kurz.

„Ich komme gerade aus dem Krankenflügel... vielleicht können..." begann sie unsicher, aber er unterbrach sie barsch.

„Das ist wirklich schön, dann können Sie ja sofort wieder dahin verschwinden und aufhören, anderen Leuten auf die Nerven zu fallen!"

Sein rauer Ton erschreckte sie nicht im Geringsten. Wenn es stimmte was Peeves sagte, dann stand fest, dass bei Severus nicht alles in Ordnung war. Etwas schien ihn zu beunruhigen, oder zu ärgern.

Wenn er nur ein Mensch wäre, der halb so stur war, dann könnte sie ihn einfach fragen. Aber das war er nicht und von daher würde sie mit Sicherheit auch keine richtige Antwort von ihm bekommen.

„Ist alles okay mit Ihnen?" fragte sie ihn trotzdem und versuchte einen Blick auf seine Augen zu erhaschen, doch er senkte genau in dem Moment den Blick.

„Natürlich. Was ist das für eine dämlich Frage, Miss Granger!"

Nachdenklich blickte sie zu Peeves, welcher nun in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Er... ist... blind!! Wie ein Maulwurf!!" presste er zwischen seinem Lachen hervor und musste sich den Bauch halten.

„PEEVES!" Hermine zuckte zusammen, von der Lautstärke seiner Worte überrascht. „Wenn du nicht augenblicklich verschwindest, werde ich mit dem Blutigen Baron ein Wort reden müssen."

Severus Drohung funktionierte, der Poltergeist schnaubte hörbar, streckte ihm die Zunge heraus (was er wohl nicht sehen konnte) und verschwand.

Severus Reaktion nach zu Urteilen, war an Peeves Worten wohl etwas Wahres dran. Noch einmal versuchte sie einen Blick auf seine Augen zu werfen, doch er bemühte sich, seinen Kopf weiterhin gesenkt zu halten.

„Kann ich vielleicht..." begann Hermine, doch wieder einmal wurde sie von ihm unterbrochen.

„Nein, Sie können nicht! Sie gehen jetzt zu Albus in die Halle und sagen ihm, dass ich in seinem Büro auf ihn warte. Und dann werden Sie sich schön um Ihren eigenen Kram kümmern."

„Aber..."

„Kein Aber! Machen Sie, dass Sie weg kommen!" schnarrte er laut. Wütend schnappte Hermine nach Luft und funkelte ihn an.

Was bildete sich dieser Bastard eigentlich ein, so mit ihr zu sprechen?! Einen Moment lang wollte sie ihn tatsächlich Ohrfeigen, doch das wäre sicherlich keine sonderlich gute Idee, bei seiner momentanen Laune. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie ihr Kind damit in Gefahr brachte, wer wusste schon wie er mit Frauen umging, die ihn ohrfeigten.

„Warum müssen Sie mich jedes Mal anschreien, wenn ich Ihnen helfen will?" fragte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust „Ich hab es doch nur gut gemeint!"

Einen Augenblick lang schien er etwas erstaunt zu sein, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Vielleicht, weil Sie mir ständig auf die Nerven fallen mit Ihrer ewigen Besserwisserart und sich unbedingt überall einmischen wollen. Halten Sie einfach den Mund und gehen Sie jemand anderem auf die Nerven!"

Hermines Unterlippe bebte und sie fühlte sich schlagartig an ihre Schulzeit zurück erinnert, als sie ständig von ihm gepiesackt wurde.

„Wissen Sie was, es ist wirklich kein Wunder, das sie keiner leiden kann! Jetzt habe ich vollstes Verständnis für Sirius Hass auf Sie!"

Damit drehte sie sich um und ging davon.

Was immer ihm auch passiert war, er hatte es verdient. Er hatte alles verdient, was ihm je passiert war. Dieser Mann war ein absolutes Ekel, sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum Harry sich auf einmal mit ihm verstand.

Immer noch bebend vor Wut, machte sie sich dennoch auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Sie ignorierte Harry, der sofort auf sie zukam und mit ihr reden wollte und warf den anderen die sie ebenfalls begrüßen wollten einen bösen Blick zu.

Schnurstracks schritt sie zu Albus, unterrichtete ihn von Severus Zustand und wollte sofort wieder gehen, doch er hielt sie zurück.

„Hermine, ich wäre wirklich froh wenn sie mitkommen könnten. Je nachdem was er hat, könnte ich ihren medizinischen Rat gebrauchen. Das heißt natürlich nur, wenn es Ihnen soweit gut geht."

Hermine wich seinem besorgten Blick aus, als er aufstand. Eigentlich wollte sie ihm sagen, dass es ihr nicht gut ging und sie sich nicht in der Lage fühlte, Severus Zustand genauer zu untersuchen, doch irgendwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass sie mitgehen sollte. Und so stimmte sie zu.

Sie wollte sich ganz sicher nicht die Blöße geben und Severus nun ständig aus dem Weg gehen, sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass es ihr egal war, was er gesagt hatte.

Als sie beide im Büro ankamen, saß Severus schon dort auf einem Stuhl vor dem Pult. Hermine war es ein Rätsel, wie er es ohne Augenlicht so schnell hierher geschafft hatte. Er blickte nur einmal kurz auf, als sie eintraten und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. Hermine erhaschte einen ganz kurzen Blick auf seine Augen. Irgendetwas störte sie an diesem Anblick, aber sie konnte sie nicht lange genug sehen, um zu erkennen, was es war. Sie schienen irgendwie dunkler als sonst, oder täuschte sie sich da?

Albus nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz, kraulte Fawkes, den Phoenix, kurz im vorbeigehen und lächelte dann in die Runde.

So leise wie möglich ließ sich Hermine neben Severus auf dem zweiten Stuhl nieder.

„Warum ist Miss Granger hier?" fragte er prompt an Albus gewandt und Hermine klappte überrascht der Mund auf.

„Woher…" begann sie verwirrt und er drehte sich wütend zu ihr um.

„Ich kann vielleicht nichts sehen, aber meine Nase funktioniert ausgezeichnet!"

Hermine blickte erstaunt zu Albus, welcher ein amüsiertes Glitzern in den Augen hatte.

Er konnte sie riechen?

Wie war das möglich? Es gab doch so viele tausend Gerüche und sie trug nicht mal ein Parfum. Wie konnte er ihren von den anderen Unterscheiden?

Kein Mensch konnte so gut riechen!

„Ich halte es für angemessen, dass sie hier ist, Severus. Würdest du mir bitte erzählen, was dir widerfahren ist?" meinte Albus und seine Stimme schien eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Hermine zu haben.

Ihre Wut verrauchte Augenblicklich und sie lehnte sich entspannt ihm Stuhl zurück.

„Das ist unwichtig! Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass ich wohl morgen nicht unterrichten kann.", sagte er. Albus Stimme schien ihn gar nicht zu berühren, denn noch immer hörte sie Zorn in seinen Worten.

Hermine warf von der Seite aus wieder einen Blick auf seine Augen. Jetzt endlich wurde ihr bewusst, was daran nicht stimmte.

Sie hatten keine Pupillen! Normalerweise sah man bei seinen schwarzen Augen, bei genauerem hinsehen noch eine schwärzere Pupille, aber nun schienen seine Augen ganz schwarz. Man sah keinen Umriss mehr, sie wirkten irgendwie leblos.

Hastig ging Hermine in Gedanken alle Flüche durch, die genau diese Symptome hervorriefen. Es gab einige Flüche, die sich auf die Sehkraft richteten, aber nicht viele, die die Pupille verschwinden ließen.

„Das ist beeindrucken!" murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Was?" raunzte Severus und sie wurde leicht rot, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie wohl gerade laut gesprochen hatte.

Sie schluckte kurz und betrachtete weiterhin die schwarzen Augen, die kurz ihr zugewandt waren und ganz schnell wieder in Albus Richtung blickten.

„Im Praktikum beim St. Mungos, hab ich einige solcher Fälle gesehen." sagte sie langsam, stand auf und kniete sich vor Severus nieder. Diesmal wandte er sich nicht ab, als er bemerkte dass sie wieder seine Augen betrachtete. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und krallte sich am Stuhl fest.

„Bei dieser Art von Fluch verschwindet die Pupille und nimmt die jeweilige Augenfarbe an. Ich habe komplett grüne gesehen und auch braune Augen... aber noch nie so schwarze!"

„Das ist meine Augenfarbe!" presste er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch und Hermine nickte.

„Ich weiß, aber es sieht irgendwie beeindruckend aus und... ein wenig unheimlich." sagte sie leise.

Einen Moment lang starrte sie ihn einfach nur an, völlig in seinen Augen versunken, bis schließlich Albus Stimme wieder ertönte und sie sich ein wenig beschämt wieder auf ihren Platz setzte.

„Severus, würdest du mir bitte sagen, was passiert ist."

„Nichts wichtiges." wiederholte er wieder „Ich hatte nur eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem Bekannten!"

Hermine war sich sehr sicher, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, immerhin hatte er das beim letzten Mal, als er angegriffen wurde, auch schon erzählt.

Albus jedoch nickte nur. Es war schwer zu erkennen ob er ihm glaubte. Hermine vermutete dass er es ebenfalls nicht tat, aber sicher war sie sich da nicht.

Schließlich griff er zu einer Dose auf seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte wieder.

„Zitronenbonbon?" fragte er und hielt ihnen die Dose hin.

--

Demnächst: Hermine führt mit Harry ein klärendes Gespräch


	12. Entschuldigung

Selena: Ja ich fand das auch recht interessant und ich glaube das er das ohne deine Vermutung auch gar nicht riechen könnte -g-

Lilly: Na ja, ich glaube soviel mehr als wir, weiß Peeves auch nicht. Ich denke er weiß nicht mehr, als das Sev blind ist. Alles andere wird sich noch nach und nach aufklären -gg-

**Kapitel 12 – Entschuldigung**

„_Zitronenbonbon?" fragte Albus lächelnd._

Es war schon erstaunlich, in welchen Situationen der Schulleiter von Hogwarts an Zitronenbonbons denken konnte.

Amüsiert schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein danke"

Severus hingegen überraschte sie, er streckte seine Hand aus und Albus legte ihm, noch immer lächelnd, ein Bonbon hinein.

„Danke" meinte er kurz und nahm es in den Mund.

Er aß tatsächlich Bonbons? Hatte sie etwas verpasst? Severus schien doch so gar nicht der Naschkatzen-Typ zu sein.

„Sie sollten auch eins nehmen, Miss Granger." riet er ihr, seinen Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet „Sie beruhigen und machen den Kopf frei!"

Das ergab Sinn. Wie hatte sie auch glauben können, Albus Dumbledore hätte normale Zitronenbonbons?! Besonders wenn Severus diese annahm, musste das einen Grund haben.

Sie musste zugeben, dass sie tatsächlich ein wenig enttäuscht war, dass sich ihre neue Entdeckung nicht als richtig erwiesen hatte.

Aus diesem Grund, lehnte sie auch erneut ab.

„Poppy hat mir so viele Tränke eingeflößt, die meinen Kopf klarer denn je gemacht haben." meinte sie und lachte kurz.

Damit war das Thema Zitronenbonbon schon wieder abgehakt. Albus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und blickte nachdenklich von Hermine zu Severus.

„Was ist das für ein Fluch, der dich getroffen hat?" fragte er nach einer Weile an Severus gewandt. Dieser verzog kurz das Gesicht und schnaubte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." murrte er. Mit einem Mal war er wieder schlecht gelaunt. Hermine grinste in sich hinein. Es schien ihn ziemlich zu ärgern, wenn er etwas nicht wusste. Und gerade er bezeichnete sie als Besserwisserin.

Fragend blickte der Schulleiter wieder zu Hermine rüber, welche sich kurzerhand auf die Lippe biss, hoffentlich konnte er keine Gedanken lesen...

„Hermine, wissen Sie vielleicht etwas über diesen Fluch? Wenigstens wie man ihn wieder aufhebt?" fragte Albus und faltete die Hände ineinander. Interessiert blickte er sie an, während Severus ein spöttisches Schnauben von sich gab. Wahrscheinlich glaubte er, dass wenn er es nicht wusste, sie erst recht keine Ahnung hatte.

Hermine überlegte kurz, sie würde es ihm schon noch zeigen, dass sie sich mit seinem Wissen ebenso messen konnte.

Es gab zwei Flüche, die sie kannte, bei denen die Pupille verschwand bzw. die Augenfarbe annahm. Die Wirkung des einen hielt ungefähr eine Stunde an und quälte das Opfer mit zusätzlichen Schmerzen.

Severus sah nicht gerade so aus, als ob er starke Schmerzen hatte, abgesehen davon war mit Sicherheit schon eine Stunde vergangen.

Also konnte man den schon mal ausschließen.

„Soweit ich weiß, gibt es dagegen kein Heilmittel oder einen Gegenfluch." meinte sie langsam und Severus seufzte hörbar. „Dieser Fluch hält eine Zeit lang an, das ist von Mensch zu Mensch verschieden. Meistens dauert es so eine Woche lang, mal mehr, mal weniger."

Sie hatte zwar schon von einem Fall gehört, bei dem es ein Jahr gedauert hatte, aber das behielt sie besser für sich. Das war die absolute Ausnahme und sie glaubte nicht, dass gerade Severus dieses Glück hatte.

„Eine Woche?!" rief Severus entsetzte aus, anscheinend war ihm das schon zuviel „Ich kann doch nicht eine Woche lang den Unterricht ausfallen lassen. Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie viele Klassenarbeiten, diese Woche anstehen?!"

Anscheinend wollte er sie wütend, oder bedrohlich anblicken, doch da er nur die ungefähre Richtung von ihr wusste, blickte er einen guten halben Meter an ihr vorbei.

Hermine musste leicht schmunzeln. In diesem hilflosen Zustand, in dem er trotzdem noch krampfhaft versuchte böse zu sein, wirkte er irgendwie süß.

Süß?!

Mine, was zum Merlin denkst du da? Snape ist sicher nicht süß! Die Erinnerung vom Tanzen hat dir wohl das Hirn vernebelt!

Hermine merkte, wie sie rot wurde und war froh, das wenigstens Severus es nicht sehen konnte.

„Severus, ich verstehe das dich das belastet." sagte Albus beruhigend, Severus drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust „aber Hermine kann auch nichts daran ändern. In dem Fall bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als eine Vertretung zu organisieren und die Arbeiten zu verschieben."

_Und wenn ich etwas ändern könnte, dann würde ich es sicherlich nicht tun!__"_ dachte sie verärgert, vor allem aber deshalb, weil sie ihn gerade noch als süß bezeichnet hatte.

--

Hermine und Severus wurden daraufhin entlassen. Nur um ihn noch einmal zu ärgern, hatte sie ihm angeboten, ihn in seine Räume zu führen, aber er hatte barsch abgelehnt.

Dann halt nicht!

Also hatte sie sich direkt zu Harry begeben und war mit ihm in ihre Räume gegangen.

„Ich habe heute Mittag mit Ron geredet, er hat gehört was passiert ist." sagte er und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Hermine wusste im ersten Augenblick gar nicht wovon er sprach, da ihr das jüngste Ereignis, welches nun mal Snape war, nicht aus dem Kopf ging. „Er wollte dich eigentlich noch besuchen, aber ich hab ihm gesagt, er sollte dich besser schlafen lassen. Also kommt er dann morgen mit uns zu Hagrid"

Hermine nickte erfreut, schenkte zwei Tassen Tee ein, reichte ihm eine und setzte sich ihm dann gegenüber.

Das klang toll, sie hatte Ron schon seit dem Abschluss nicht mehr gesehen und sie alle drei bei Hagrid hatte etwas Vertrautes.

Immerhin waren sie alle drei Single.

Endlich konnten sie wieder Informationen austauschen und schauen, ob sich im Liebesleben des anderen etwas getan hatte.

„Und da wäre noch etwas…" sagte Harry unruhig und stellte seine Tasse ab. Reumütig blickte er zu ihr rüber. „Ich habe es ihm gesagt."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was gesagt?"

„Deine Schwangerschaft. Ich weiß, es ist deine Sache, aber ich fand er sollte es wissen und morgen hättest du es unmöglich sagen können.", meinte er hastig und kaute leicht auf seiner Unterlippe.

Harry hatte Recht, Ron war noch immer ihr bester Freund und sollte es als einer der ersten wissen. Sie hätte es ihm zwar gerne selbst gesagt, aber wann hatte sie schon Gelegenheit dazu?

„Ist schon in Ordnung" sagte sie leise und Harry sah erleichtert aus „Was hat er denn gesagt?"

Sie kannte Ron, er hatte eine sehr lebhafte Art seine Reaktionen zu zeigen, egal ob er sich aufregte oder freute.

„Na ja, er hat ziemlich getobt. Gedroht, er würde den Kerl umbringen und ihm alles Mögliche an den Hals gewünscht. Aber zum Schluss konnte er nicht fassen, dass du Mutter wirst." Er grinste kurz und Hermine musste bei dem Gedanken auch grinsen.

Natürlich konnte er es nicht fassen, sie konnte es ja selbst kaum.

Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich das Beste, dass Harry ihm das gesagt hatte, so hatte er Zeit die Sache etwas zu verdauen, bis sie sich treffen würden.

„Die Auroren haben übrigens noch mal alles abgesucht, aber die sind mit Sicherheit schon längst über alle Berge." wechselte er dann nach einer Weile das Thema.

Sie hatte sich schon gedacht, dass sie nichts finden würden, immerhin war nicht mal klar nach wem sie überhaupt suchten. Wenn er in ganz normalen Kleidern rumlief konnte ihn keiner finden.

„Hör mal, es tut mir wirklich Leid, das ich dir nicht helfen konnte. Ich hätte dich nicht alleine lassen dürfen.", sagte er leise. Mit so etwas hatte Hermine schon gerechnet. Natürlich gab er sich die Schuld an dem Vorfall. Das war typisch Harry.

Sie hatte doch darauf bestanden, draußen zu warten. Es war ganz sicher nicht seine Schuld. Aber das war einfach seine Art. Harry machte sich meistens für Dinge verantwortlich die passierten, besonders wenn er nichts gegen tun konnte.

„Dafür brauchst du dich nicht zu entschuldigen." winkte sie sanft lächelnd ab. „Du kannst nichts dafür. Niemand hätte es vorher wissen können!"

„Das nicht, aber wenn ich..." fing er an und Hermine brachte ihn schnell mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Erklär mit lieber mal, warum du mir nicht erzählt hast, dass ich mit Severus getanzt habe!" Das Thema war ihr schlagartig wieder eingefallen, als er anfing sich zu entschuldigen. Hierfür musste er ihr erst mal eine gute Erklärung abgeben.

„Oh... ihr seid schon bei den Vornamen!" grinste Harry und zwinkerte ihr zu. Hermine verzog das Gesicht, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte ihn ernst an. Harry seufzte kurz und verdrehte die Augen. Das Thema schien ihm irgendwie gar nicht zu passen.

„Ich hielt es nicht für wichtig, deshalb hab ich auch gar nicht daran gedacht. Ich meine, ich habe doch auch mit Minerva getanzt. Von daher dachte ich, es wäre egal."

Ungläubig starrte Hermine ihren besten Freund an.

Er hatte es nicht für wichtig gehalten?! Sie hatte doch eindeutig klar gemacht, dass sie alles von dem Abend wissen wollte, was irgendwie ungewöhnlich war. Und dass sie mit ihrem ehemaligen Professor getanzt hatte, fand sie ganz und gar ungewöhnlich.

„Du hättest es mir sagen sollen!" warf sie ihm ungeduldig vor und blickte ihn wütend an. Verunsichert nippte er an seinem Tee und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, vielleicht. Aber du hättest dich nur unnötig aufgeregt. Ich dachte es ist das beste, die Sache einfach weg zu lassen."

Hermine seufzte laut und stand auf.

„Können wir uns vielleicht darauf einigen, dass ich in Zukunft selbst bestimme was ich hören möchte und was nicht?" meinte sie ungeduldig und Harry nickte niedergeschlagen.

„Kannst du mir nun ganz ehrlich sagen, ob noch irgendwas passiert ist?"

Severus hatte ihr zwar schon gesagt, das nichts weiter passiert war, aber so ganz vertraute sie ihm in dieser Sache doch nicht. Da war es schon klüger noch eine weitere Meinung einzuholen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und blickte sie nachdenklich an.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was du nun hören willst…" meinte er lahm „Ich war auch die meiste Zeit in Gespräche vertieft und habe nicht so viel mitbekommen. Aber ich meine sonst war nichts. Ich glaube, ihr habt euch wieder gesetzt und so nach und nach, haben die meisten die Party verlassen. Irgendwann habe ich aufgeschaut und du warst ebenfalls weg. Ich glaube, Snape kann dir besser sagen, wann du gegangen bist, ihr habt euch die meiste Zeit unterhalten."

Hermine nickte kurz, Severus hatte sie schon gefragt, da musste sie sich einfach drauf verlassen, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

„Aber mach dir mal keine Gedanken, Snape ist nicht der Typ, den man einfach so abschleppen kann. Er kam mir auch noch ziemlich nüchtern vor!" kicherte Harry und Hermine hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mir Gedanken darüber mache, ob ich Snape abgeschleppt habe?" fragte sie erstaunt. Daran wollte sie wirklich nicht denken. So etwas würde sie ganz sicher nicht vergessen. In ihrem Kopf war eine große Barriere die ihr verbot, mit ehemaligen Professoren zu schlafen und Severus war die Nummer Eins auf ihrer No-Go Liste.

Harry zuckte bloß die Schultern und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ich werde langsam müde, ich glaube es ist das Beste, wenn du dich jetzt auch wieder hinlegst!" sagte er lächelnd, gab ihr noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und verabschiedete sich dann.

Erschöpft ließ Hermine sich, als er gegangen war, in ihrem Sessel nieder und ihr Blick schweifte durch ihr Wohnzimmer.

Heute war wirklich ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und sie war froh, dass sie nun endlich ausspannen konnte.

Ihr Wohnzimmer war ein recht kleiner und gemütlicher Raum, mit einem Sofa und dem dazugehörigen Tisch.

Und natürlich besaß es zwei Fenster, mit einer wunderbaren Aussicht, auf die Türme.

Ihr Blick glitt kurz zu dem Teil des Sofas, auf dem Harry noch einem Moment zuvor gesessen hatte.

Sie stutzte kurz, als sie auf dem Boden davor etwas glitzern sah...

--

Demnächst: Tee bei Hagrid


	13. Ein Ring

Es tut mir leid, das ich euch nicht auf eure Reviews geantwortet habe, aber momentan bin ich etwas unter Zeitdruck, habe erst meinen Geburtstag hinter mich gebracht und jetzt ist es etwas stressig...

Kapitel 13 – Ein Ring...

Hermine kniete sich neugierig auf den Boden und griff nach dem glitzernden Etwas.

Es war ein goldener Ring. Vorsichtig hob sie ihn auf und drehte ihn in der Hand. Er war nicht komplett aus Gold, sondern zur anderen Hälfte Silber. Ansonsten war er eher schlicht, keine Muster, kein Stein, keine Gravur.

Hermine besaß keinen großartigen Schmuck. Eine Armbanduhr hatte sie, aber ansonsten legte sie keinen Wert auf Ketten oder Ringe.

Stirnrunzelnd streifte sie den Ring über ihren Ringfinger. Er passte ihr nicht und rutschte ihr bei der kleinsten Bewegung wieder runter. Der Breite nach musste dieser Ring einem Mann gehören. Nur wem?

Der einzige Mann, der sie hier besuchte war Harry gewesen und seit sie ihn kannte hatte er nie einen Ring getragen. Außerdem waren Harrys Finger doch ein wenig breit für diesen Ring, vielleicht war er auch mehr ein Mittelding zwischen Mann und Frau. Vielleicht eine übergewichtige Frau...

Aber sie hatte auch keine übergewichtige Frau im Zimmer gehabt. Er konnte natürlich Harry gehören, aber auch nur, wenn er vorhatte einer übergewichtigen Frau den Hof zu machen. Ein vernünftigerer Grund fiel ihr momentan nicht ein.

Ratlos stand sie auf und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche. Sie würde Harry morgen danach fragen und dann eventuell eine Erklärung bekommen.

Jetzt musste sie erst einmal schlafen.

--

Hermine brachte den Unterricht am nächsten Morgen mit Leichtigkeit hinter sich. Normalerweise hatten ihre Schüler in der vorigen Stunde Zaubertränke und dementsprechend motiviert waren sie auch.

Diesmal jedoch kamen sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht in ihre Klasse, erzählten ihr, das sie froh waren, dass ihr nichts passiert sei und überbrachten ihr die Nachricht, dass Snape wohl krank sei.

Daran hatte sie selbst gar nicht mehr gedacht, natürlich konnte er in dem Zustand nicht unterrichten. Seine Schüler hatten einen Vertretungslehrer Namens Professor Ivan bekommen, der die ganze Zeit über Witze gemacht und ihnen von seiner Studienzeit erzählt hatte.

Als ihre Schüler das erzählten, grinste Hermine schadenfroh.

Wenn Severus das hören würde, wäre sicherlich die Hölle los.

Ein Lehrer der mit Witz und guter Laune an die Arbeit ging, war nicht gerade das was er bevorzugte. Tatsächlich bezeichnete er ihren Unterricht schon als „Kuschelmethode".

Als sie schließlich die letzte Unterrichtsstunde beendet hatte, traf sie sich mit Harry und Ron in der Großen Halle.

Direkt als sie den roten Haarschopf von ihrem besten Freund erkannte, spürte sie, wie ihr Magen vor Freude einen Salto machte. Sie hatten sich so lange nicht gesehen und erst als sie mit Freudentränen in seinen Armen lag wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr er ihr gefehlt hatte.

In der Schule war er ihr oft auf die Nerven gefallen, wenn er mit ihr ausgehen wollte oder so etwas, aber sie war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass zwischen ihnen niemals mehr als Freundschaft sein würde.

Diese Freundschaft tat ihr gut und er hatte sich in der ganzen Zeit nicht ein wenig verändert. Äußerlich zumindest war er noch derselbe. Gut, sein Haar war etwas länger, aber ansonsten war er unverändert.

„Hallo Hermine!" rief er lachend in ihre Haarmähne hinein und schob sie schließlich ein Stück von sich weg, um in ihr Gesicht zu blicken. „Geht es dir gut? Ist soweit alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine wischte sich lächelnd die Tränen aus den Augen und nickte langsam.

„Ja. Alles in Ordnung. Lasst uns gehen." rief sie glücklich, hakte sich bei den beiden unter und verließ mit ihnen das Schloss.

Dicke Schneeflocken wehten ihnen entgegen als sie nach draußen traten und Hermine war froh einen Wärmezauber gesprochen zu haben.

Als sie sich durch den Schnee zu Hagrids Hütte kämpften, erzählte Hermine den beiden schnell von den Vorfällen mit Severus, da Harry sich gefragt hatte, warum seine Schüler heute so fröhlich waren.

„Auseinandersetzung mit einem Bekannten?! Das ich nicht lache!" schnaubte Ron verächtlich „Der hat doch nur Feinde, es mag ihn doch niemand."

Eigentlich wäre dies der Zeitpunkt gewesen, an dem Harry Ron zustimmte, aber aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er nichts mehr gegen ihn hatte, schwieg er diesmal.

„Es gibt durchaus Leute die ihn mögen, Ron!" ermahnte Hermine ihn wie üblich.

Ron machte eine wegwerfende Geste und sie legten den Rest des Weges in Schweigen zurück.

„Meint ihr es wäre möglich, dass er sich mit ihnen angelegt hat?" meinte Harry nachdenklich und klopft laut an Hagrids Tür. Drinnen bellte es laut und Hermine zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Wer?" rief Ron irritiert und sprach damit das aus, was auch Hermine sich fragte. Doch schon im nächsten Moment fiel bei ihr der Groschen.

„Oh, du meinst..." machte sie, wurde jedoch von Hagrid unterbrochen, welcher die Tür aufriss.

„Da seid ihr ja. Hatt schon Angst, der Tee wird kalt. Kommt rein!"

Grinsend traten sie ein und nahmen auf dem Sofa Platz, während Hagrid Tee einschenkte. Obwohl sie schon länger nicht mehr da gewesen waren, hatte sich in der Hütte nichts geändert. Sogar Fang war noch ganz der Alte.

„Gehts dir wieder gut, Hermine?" fragte Hagrid und setzte sich dann zu ihnen.

„Ja. War nicht so schlimm, ich merke schon gar nichts mehr von den Kopfschmerzen." sagte sie lächelnd.

„Dacht ichs mir. Braucht schon mehr um unsre Hermine umzuhaun." Hermine spürte wie ihre Wangen leicht rosa wurden und sie blickte ein wenig beschämt zu Boden.

Sie war froh, als Harry schließlich das Thema wechselte und Hagrid fragte, was es denn so neues gäbe.

Hagrid erzählte eine Zeitlang von den Zentauren im Wald, die sich darüber beschwerten, dass sich immer mehr Schüler in den Wald schlichen. Und als das zu langweilig wurde, wechselten sie zu dem Thema Liebesleben.

Zwar nicht gerade ein Thema, das Hermine mit Begeisterung empfing, aber es war doch noch besser, als der Angriff von dem Todesser Clan.

Hagrid hatte jedenfalls im letzten Sommer, mit Madame Maxime, Norbert in Rumänien besucht, war aber enttäuscht gewesen, dass der Drache ihn nicht mehr erkannt hatte.

Ron erzählte von einer netten Kollegin, die ganz sicher auf ihn abfuhr, sich aber nicht getraut hatte ihn anzusprechen.

„Sprich du sie doch an!" hatte Harry hilfreich eingeworfen, doch Ron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Bist du verrückt?! Wenn, muss sie den ersten Schritt machen" hatte Ron lachend geantwortet.

Zu guter letzt hatten sie noch aus Harry herausbekommen, das er sich wieder mit Ginny verabredete und hoffte, dass ihre Beziehung diesmal länger halten würde.

Ginny studierte momentan Verwandlung und war wirklich gut darin. Sie hatte sich vor drei Jahren von Harry getrennt, da sie sich so selten sahen, doch jetzt wo sie bald ihr Studium beenden würde, sah das wieder anders aus.

Nur in Hermines Liebesleben hatte sich nichts getan. Natürlich, sie war schwanger, aber zählte das zum Liebesleben, wenn man den Vater des Kindes nicht einmal kannte? Aber darüber wollten sie vor Hagrid auch im Augenblick gar nicht sprechen.

„Aber wenigstens hat sie einen Verehrer!" rief Harry lachend und Hermine warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu.

„Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht, du und Minerva habt euch da was zusammengereimt, in dem nicht mal ein Kern Wahrheit steckt!" meinte sie entrüstet, aber das schien Hagrid und Ron nur noch neugieriger zu machen.

„Und wer ist es?" fragte Ron glucksend.

„Ich hoffe wir kennen ihn!" meinte Hagrid und nippte amüsiert an seinem Tee.

„Oh ja, ihr kennt ihn.", erwiderte Harry geheimnisvoll, fing sich dabei einen wütenden Rippenstoß von Hermine ein und rutschte ein Stück weiter von ihr weg. „Aber ihr würdet niemals darauf kommen!"

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Ron und Hagrid schienen zu überlegen, wer dafür in Frage kam und Hermine hatte sich schmollend im Sofa zurück gelehnt.

Sie fand das Thema ganz und gar nicht witzig und außerdem war sie enttäuscht von Harry, da er so leichtfertig alles erzählte.

„Ich komme nicht drauf…" meinte Ron und zuckte mit den Schultern „Also erzähl schon!"

Harry kichert kurz und blickte dann grinsend in die Runde. Er schien wirklich jede Sekunde, in der er sie demütigte auszukosten.

„Niemand anders als unser Professor Severus Snape!" meinte er und ließ damit die Bombe platzen.

Ron klappte überrascht der Mund auf, während Hagrid sich hustend an seinem Tee verschluckte.

„Du machst Witze!" rief Ron ungläubig.

„Natürlich macht er das!" zischte Hermine, wütend darüber, dass man Severus tatsächlich zutraute sich in jemanden wie sie zu verlieben. Schien denn keiner, außer ihr zu sehen, wie gefühllos, herzlos und kalt dieser Mann war? Wenn man ihn überhaupt als Mann bezeichnen konnte, eher als übergroße Fledermaus, mit einer verdammt erotischen Stimme und anziehenden Augen...

Na Prima, nicht mal sie selbst verteidigte sich.

„Ich mache keine Witze, immerhin ist er nett zu ihr und sie haben am ersten September miteinander getanzt." sagte Harry überzeugt und Hagrid nickte wissend.

„Ja, stimmt. Das weiß ich auch noch. Und irgendwann wart ihr verschwunden. Ihr habt doch nicht etwa..."

„NEIN!" schrie Hermine empört und die drei zuckten erschrocken zusammen „Ich glaube ja nicht, was ihr mir zutraut. Könnten wir jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln?!"

Tatsächlich schien ihr Schrei bei ihnen etwas gerührt zu haben, denn den Rest der Zeit unterhielten sie sich schließlich über belanglose Dinge, wie die letzte Quidditchsaison. Eine knappe Stunde später verkündete Ron schließlich, dass er zurück ins Ministerium musste, da er noch einige Sachen zu erledigen hatte.

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Harry und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Im Großen und Ganzen war es ein schöner Tag gewesen, wenn auch etwas peinlich.

Als sie im Schloss waren fiel ihr der Ring wieder ein, den sie in der Tasche trug.

„Du hast nicht zufällig einen Ring verloren, Harry?" fragte Hermine unschuldig und kramte schon in ihrer Tasche danach.

„Einen Ring?!" fragte er ungläubig und blickte sie schräg an „Du weißt doch, dass ich keine Ringe trage."

„Ich dachte ja nur…" murmelte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kommst du noch mit in die Große Halle zum Abendessen?" fragte Harry schließlich, ohne weiter auf das Thema Ring einzugehen, doch Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ich leg mich jetzt direkt hin, irgendwie bin ich heute ziemlich müde."

Sie hatte in der Nacht nicht gut geschlafen und der Unterricht hatte sie doch sehr ermüdet. Harry wünschte ihr noch einen gute Nacht und sie war ohne Umwege in ihre Räume zurückgekehrt.

Müde schmiss sie sich mit ihren Klamotten aufs Bett, nur um kurz darauf wieder fluchend aufzustehen.

Sie hatte den Ring noch in der Hosentasche, welcher ihr beim Liegen hart gegen den Oberschenkel drückte.

Seufzend holte sie ihn raus, setzte sich aufs Bett und betrachtete ihn noch einmal genau. Konnte er vielleicht noch dem Vorbesitzer dieses Zimmers gehören? Sie sollte vielleicht Minerva mal danach fragen. Gedankenversunken strich sie mit dem Finger über die glatte Oberfläche des Ringes.

Beim Einzug hätte sie den Ring doch sicher bemerkt oder?

Hermine hielt erschrocken inne, als sich mit einem Mal der Raum verdunkelte und dichter grüner Nebel aufstieg. Keuchend sprang sie auf und ließ den Ring fallen.

„Ich hoffe es ist wichtig!" ertönte eine dunkle und gleichzeitig wütende Stimme im Raum „Ich war gerade mitten in einem Duell!"


	14. sie zu knechten

Selena: Vielen Dank für deine Wünsche, trotz meines Stresses, geht es ja jetzt schon weiter. Ich will euch ja auch nicht zu lange warten lassen.**  
**

**Kapitel 14 - ... sie zu knechten**

_„Ich hoffe es ist wichtig, ich war grad mitten in einem Duell!"_

Hermine erschrak, als sich der Nebel langsam auflöste und die Sicht auf einen großen Mann freigab. Auf dem Teppich vor ihrem Bett saß tatsächlich im Schneidersitz ein Mann mit wilden dunkelbraunen Haaren, die ihm bis zur Schulter reichten. Er machte ein wütendes Gesicht und tippte unruhig mit dem Degen in seiner rechten Hand auf den Boden. Hermine blinzelte kurz, als hielte sie das alles für einen Traum. Der Mann war sehr schlank, er hatte einen feinen Schnurrbart und trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang.

Verwirrt blickte er sich plötzlich um und starrte sie erschrocken an, anscheinend hatte er seine Wut schon wieder vergessen.

„Was... was tun Sie hier?!" fragte Hermine verblüfft, als der Mann keine Anstalten machte zu sprechen. Sollte sie nicht eigentlich in Panik geraten, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ein fremder Mann auf ihrem Schlafzimmerteppich saß?

„Sehr gute Frage!" rief er, seine Stimme war ein einziger tiefer Bariton, welcher ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Irgendwie kam sie ihr bekannt vor. Der Mann machte eine weit ausholende Geste, stand sehr unelegant vom Boden auf und klopfte sich mit der freien Hand den Staub vom Umhang. „Ich gebe zu, das würde mich ebenfalls interessieren!"

Okay Hermine... keine Panik! Sagte sie zu sich selbst und sie spürte wie sie langsam unruhig wurde, als der Mann nun vor ihr stand. Sofort musste sie an den berühmten Satz in den Cartoons denken: Wer ist in Panik?! Niemand ist in Panik! schrie jemand dort und sprang anschließend aus dem Fenster.

Welch eine Ironie, dachte sie trocken.

Hermine sah, wie der Mann sie argwöhnisch musterte und seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten ließ. Augenblicklich wurde sie noch nervöser und sie kam sich merkwürdig entblößt vor.

Seine Augen wanderten zu ihren Füßen und blieben dort stehen, als er den Ring erblickte, den sie eben fallen gelassen hatte.

„Woher haben Sie den Ring?" fragte er scharf und seine Miene verdunkelte sich.

„Gefunden." antwortete sie knapp, sie wusste nicht genau wie sie reagieren sollte, einerseits wollte sie ihn anschreien, weil er sie so fies behandelte, aber andererseits wusste sie auch nicht, was sie sich erlauben konnte. Wer wusste schon wie gefährlich er war und vor allen Dingen wo er herkam.

Er war ihr völlig fremd.

„Er lag unter meinem Sofa.", fügte sie noch hinzu, damit er nicht auf die Idee kam, sie würde stehlen. Er zog kurz eine Augenbraue hoch und schritt zum Fenster.

Wenn es sein Ring war, wie kam er dann in ihr Wohnzimmer?

Ihr wurde leicht übel, bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Igitt...

„Das hier ist Hogwarts, oder?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage, denn er betrachtete gerade die riesigen Türme des Schlosses.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht, da sie gehofft hatte, er würde zugeben, dass der Ring ihm gehörte. Aber das schien er wohl nicht für klug zu halten und wenn sie darüber nachdachte war es das auch nicht. Wenn er das zugab, würde sie wissen wollen, was er hier zu suchen hätte und dann müsste er ihr eine Erklärung abgeben... aber das musste er ohnehin schon.

„Sie könnten mir vielleicht freundlicherweise mal erklären, was sie in meinem Schlafzimmer zu suchen haben!" forderte sie ihn bissig auf, versuchte aber gleichzeitig, ihn nicht richtig zu verärgern. Eigentlich reagierte sie für diese Situation ein wenig zu locker. Sollte sie nicht eigentlich an die Decke gehen?!

Aber sie hatte in letzter Zeit schon öfter bemerkt, dass ihre Reaktionen nicht mehr dieselben waren, wahrscheinlich hing das mit der Schwangerschaft zusammen. Es war wirklich erstaunlich leicht, alles auf ihre Schwangerschaft zu schieben.

„Ich?! Wieso soll ich das erklären?!" fragte er aufgebracht und starrte sie an, als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu ihrem Bauch und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben mich aus meinem Duell gerissen und mich hierher befördert!" Als Beweis wedelte er mit seinem Degen vor ihrer Nase und sie wich erschrocken zurück.

„Ich habe niemanden hierher befördert!" murmelte sie kleinlaut und blickte nervös auf den Degen. Er war nicht Spitz oder scharf, aber sie wollte trotzdem keine Erfahrungen mit dem Fechten machen.

Wieder musterte er sie mit einem wissenden Blick und seufzte dann schwer.

„Haben Sie an dem Ring gerieben?"

Hermine schüttelte irritiert ihren braunen, lockigen Kopf.

„Ich habe ihn nur betrachtet…"

Er schnaubte und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Also doch!"

Kurz überfiel sie der Gedanke, ihn einfach aus dem Fenster zu schubsen, aber dann erschrak sie über sich selbst.

Eine Weile lang herrschte Stille, in der sie überlegte was sie tun sollte, sie war noch immer nicht schlauer geworden. Was suchte er hier und was hatte er mit dem Ring zu tun?

„Hören Sie zu…", begann er in einem strengen Ton und blickte wieder zu ihr rüber. Seine tiefbraunen Augen fixierten sie auf eine Art und Weise, die sie irgendwoher zu kennen schien und die sie irgendwie an ihre Schulzeit zurück erinnerten. „Ich werde jetzt wieder verschwinden, Sie werden den Ring Severus brav zurückgeben und ihm von mir ausrichten, dass er sich warm anziehen kann. Ich wüsste nicht warum ich hier weiter meine Zeit vergeuden sollte!"

„Severus?" fragte Hermine scharf und runzelte die Stirn. „Was hat Severus damit zu tun?" Aber der Mann ging nicht näher darauf ein, sondern winkte ab.

„Ich muss jetzt los... und sagen Sie ihm besser, dass Sie schwanger sind, das wird ihn sicherlich interessieren!"

„Woher..." doch bevor sie zu Ende sprechen konnte wurde der Raum erneut in grünes Licht getaucht und Sekunden später war er verschwunden.

Verwirrt stand Hermine auf und blickte auf die Stelle, auf der der Mann noch kurz zuvor gestanden hatte. War sie nun vollkommen verrückt geworden?

Nachdenklich hob sie den Ring auf und betrachtete ihn. Gehörte er wirklich Severus? Wenn das stimmte, wie war er dann in ihre Räume gekommen? Severus war nie hier gewesen. Und wer war dieser Mann gewesen? In welcher Verbindung stand er zu Severus und woher wusste er, dass sie schwanger war?

Ein dumpfer Verdacht beschlich sie, der ihr das Atmen erschwerte und sie sank zitternd zu Boden. Schon verschwand die Umgebung um sie herum...

---

_„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so gut tanzen können, Severus" sagte Hermine mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, das Albus Konkurrenz machen könnte._

_„Sie wären überrascht zu was er alles fähig ist, wenn er nur will." schmunzelte Minerva, als sie mit Harry an ihnen vorbeitanzte._

_„Wow, können Sie auch Tango?" fragte Hermine begeistert, aber Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Die Betonung liegt auf wollen, Miss Granger. Und ich will nicht!" sagte er grantig._

_„Wann fangen sie endlich an mich Hermine zu nennen?"_

_Elegant ließ sie sich von ihm zu einer Drehung führen._

_„Wenn ich Sie gut genug kenne, um sie zu duzen."_

_„Aber Minerva..." warf sie ein, er brachte sie aber mit einem gekonnten Damentor zum Schweigen und zog sie anschließend wieder an sich ran. Sie atmete tief seinen herben männlichen Duft ein, der sie mehr zu berauschen schien, als der Feuerwhiskey, den sie intus hatte._

_Wie konnte ein Mann, der doch eigentlich so widerlich war, nun die Wirkung auf sie haben, dass sie sich am liebsten an seinen Hals werfen wollte? Aber vielleicht war es auch nur das, was die Muggel als Axe-Effekt bezeichneten?_

_Aber so etwas konnte sie nicht an ihm riechen. Es war mehr ein unbeabsichtigter Duft von Zaubertränken._

_Männliche Zaubertränke... oooh ja!_

_Gab es so was überhaupt?!_

_„Minerva hat mich schon unterrichtet!" riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie befand sich wieder im alten Thema._

_„Und Harry..."_

_„Heißt immer noch Potter!"_

_Leicht beleidigt verzog sie das Gesicht und bis zum Ende des Tanzes, herrschte eisiges Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Warum war dieser Mann auch so stur?_

_„Würden Sie vielleicht kurz mit mir mitkommen? Ich möchte Ihnen etwas interessantes zeigen!" meinte sie, als sie wieder auf dem Weg zu den übrigen Lehrern und dem Feuerwhiskey waren._

_Severus musterte sie zähneknirschend und schien wohl pro und contra abzuwägen._

_„Geht es schnell?" fragte er genervt und sie nickte hastig._

_Seufzend stimmte er zu und sie verließen kurz danach, in Begleitung der Flasche Feuerwhiskey und einem verschmitzten Grinsen von Albus Dumbledore, die Halle._

_„Ist das nicht wunderschön?" schwärmte Hermine, als sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer waren und sie die Vorhänge beiseite zog. Stirnrunzelnd stellte der schwarzhaarige und überaus gut riechende Mann, sich neben sie und blickte suchend aus dem Fenster._

_„Was?"_

_„Na, die Aussicht!" rief sie entzückt, ohne den Blick von dem beleuchteten Schloss vor ihr zu nehmen._

_Um diese Uhrzeit schien es fast noch schöner als sonst, die hell erleuchteten Sterne, ließen die Schule in einem beeindruckenden Glanz erstrahlen._

_„Miss Granger..." sagte er ungeduldig „Haben Sie mich mit hierher geschleppt, um mir das zu zeigen?!"_

_Abwesend nickte sie, noch immer völlig gefangen von der Aussicht. Severus stöhnte verärgert, nahm die Flasche Feuerwhiskey aus ihrer Hand und ließ sich auf ihrem Bett nieder. Kopfschüttelnd nahm er einen großen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht._

_„Interessiert Sie das denn gar nicht?" fragte sie verwundert und drehte sich zu ihm um._

_„Nein!" kam es prompt von ihm und sie zog eine Schnute._

_„Miss Granger, ich arbeite schon sehr lange hier, glauben Sie wirklich ich habe das noch nie gesehen?!"_

_Hermine lief leicht rosa an und zuckte mit den Schultern. So weit hatte sie ehrlich gesagt nicht gedacht, der Feuerwhiskey verhinderte es, dass sie nachdachte._

_Das Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen und sie biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe._

_„Also, wenn wir ja schon mal hier sind, können wir uns ja schon mal besser kennen lernen!", schlug sie schließlich strahlend vor und er hob eine Augenbraue._

_„Was muss ich denn tun, damit Sie mich beim Vornamen nennen?", fragte sie und spürte seinen Blick auf sich, als sie ihre Lehrerrobe ablegte und nun in einem eng anliegenden grünen T-Shirt und einem knielangen Jeansrock vor ihm stand. Severus verdrehte die Augen._

_„Arbeiten Sie einfach die nächsten 20 Jahre hier und dann sehen wir weiter!"_

_Hermine schnaubte kurz._

_„Und wenn sie dann nicht mehr leben?", schmollte sie und lehnte sich ans Fensterbrett, er atmete ungeduldig aus und schob sich eine schwarze Strähne hinters Ohr._

_„Dann besuchen Sie mich am Sterbebett und erinnern mich daran!", meinte er sarkastisch und Hermine kicherte kurz._

_Leicht schwankend, trat sie vom Fenster weg und musterte Severus, wie er das Etikett der Whiskey Flasche abpulte. Abwartend streckte sie die Hand aus, er sah zu ihr auf und reichte ihr dann die Flasche._

_Ungeschickt öffnete sie den Verschluss und nahm einen großen Schluck der ihr in der Kehle brannte, dann drückte sie ihm die Flasche wieder in die Hand. Aus Mangel an Gläsern, hatten sie eine stille Übereinkunft getroffen, die sie beide aus der Flasche trinken ließ._

_„Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, die Zeit abzukürzen?" fragte sie und schenkte ihm ein süßes Lächeln, das ihr bei den meisten Männern die Türen öffnete, doch er blieb unbeeindruckt._

_„Ich denke nicht…" sagte er knapp und blickte sich im Raum um „Haben Sie was zu knabbern da?"_

_--_

_ Demnächst: Hermine dreht durch -gg-  
_


	15. Besuch bei Severus

looonieluu : Du hast genau richtig gelesen, es wurde noch nicht geklärt wie der Mann heißt, aber ich verspreche dir, dass es noch rauskommt.**_  
_**

****

**_Kapitel 15 – Besuch bei Severus_****K**

Entsetzt sprang Hermine auf, war das tatsächlich passiert? Hatte sie Severus wirklich mit in ihre Räume gebracht? Es konnte nur so sein, schließlich hatte sie am nächsten Tag die leere Flasche Feuerwhiskey gefunden, die sie sich mit Snape geteilt hatte.

Pfui, sie hatte mit ihm aus einer Flasche getrunken und es hatte ihr nichts ausgemacht. Wenn sie ehrlich war hatte sie es sogar genossen.

Sie hatte ihm ihre Aussicht gezeigt, was eigentlich nicht mehr als ein Vorwand war, ihn von der Party wegzubekommen und mit ihm alleine zu sein.

Aber warum wollte sie mit ihm alleine sein? Das war doch absurd.

Sie hatten die Flasche eindeutig noch geleert, das hieße also, es war noch mehr vorgefallen und er war nicht gegangen, nachdem er etwas zu knabbern gefordert hatte.

Wenn sie sich richtig einschätzte, hatte Hermine keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen mit ihm zu flirten. Heute war das absolut undenkbar, aber an dem Abend, hatte sie es für eine gute Idee gehalten.

Als sie mit ihm getanzt hatte, war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, dass es sicherlich toll wäre, einen Mann wie Severus zu verführen. Einen Mann, der sonst niemanden an sich heran ließ und genau von diesem wollte sie begehrt werden. Irgendwie hatte sie da einfach übersehen, dass er ein ungehobelter Mistkerl war, der nichts lieber tat als sie zu triezen.

Mit zittrigen Händen, stand sie vom Bett auf und steckte den Ring in ihre hintere linke Hosentasche. Mit erhöhtem Puls, schritt sie zum Fenster und blickte hinaus.

Sie mussten noch im Wohnzimmer gewesen sein, denn schließlich hatte sie dort den Ring gefunden, angenommen er gehörte tatsächlich Severus. Hatten sie sich nur unterhalten, oder war es doch etwas mehr?

Natürlich war mehr vorgefallen, dachte sie verärgert, immerhin war sie schwanger! Warum sollte sie noch länger glauben, dass Dauster der Vater werden würde, sie wusste doch eindeutig, dass es eigentlich nicht sein konnte.

Und hier war es möglich gewesen, sie konnte sich schließlich nicht erinnern und sie war ohne Kleidung aufgewacht...

Es würde einiges erklären, ganz besonders Severus merkwürdiges Verhalten. Er hatte sich an alles erinnern können und hatte bestimmt gedacht, sie hielte das alles für einen schrecklichen Fehler und wollte es vergessen. Nun, ehrlich gesagt, hielt sie es tatsächlich für einen schwerwiegenden Fehler. Er hatte ihr zwei Tränke dagelassen, wie hatte sie nur glauben können, die Hauselfen würden ihr so etwas bringen?

Ihr Puls rast immer schneller und irgendetwas schnürte ihr plötzlich die Brust zu, sodass sie Probleme mit dem Atmen hatte. Ihre Finger krallten sich an der Fensterbank fest und sie versuchte verzweifelt ihren Atem zu kontrollieren.

„Beruhige dich, Mine" flüsterte sie zu sich selbst und keuchte „Beruhige dich!"

Ganz langsam sank allmählich ihr Puls und die Schnur um ihre Brust lockerte sich ein wenig, sodass sie freier atmen konnte.

Sie regte sich hier auf und hatte nicht einmal einen Beweis dafür, dass sie tatsächlich mit ihm... Nein, denk da nicht drüber nach. Sie brauchte einen Beweis.

Sie hatte ihn im Krankenflügel gefragt ob noch etwas vorgefallen war und er hatte „Nein" gesagt. Vielleicht hatte er gelogen, aber vielleicht ja auch nicht.

Wenn sie wenigstens den Trank noch hatte, den er ihr dagelassen hatte, vielleicht konnte sie seine Schrift darauf erkennen, obwohl das auch nichts bewies. Es hieß ja nicht zwangsläufig, dass sie... Nein, nicht nachdenken!

Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte er doch zwei dagelassen, sie konnte sich flüchtig entsinnen, dass sie den anderen wirklich aufbewahrt hatte. Sie hatte ihn in ihre Nachttischschublade gelegt, falls sie mal wieder zuviel getrunken hatte.

Nervös und mit pochendem Herzen, ging sie zu diesem herüber und zog die Schublade auf. Es bewies gar nichts, selbst wenn es seine Schrift war.

Da lag es und es hatte ein Etikett.

Neugierig griff sie nach dem Trank und drehte ihn in den Händen.

„Verhütung..." las sie stockend das leicht vergilbte Etikett vor. Es war seine Schrift, aber das musste sie nun auch gar nicht mehr wissen. Jetzt hatte sie einen Beweis. Einen sehr deutlichen sogar.

Ihr Puls raste nicht mehr, sonder lief wieder ganz normal, ebenso wie ihre Atmung. Es war alles in Ordnung, aber sie musste doch irgendwie reagieren.

Irgendetwas musste sie doch fühlen, wie jeder normale Mensch, der entdeckte, dass er wohl die ganze Zeit Scheuklappen aufgehabt hatte.

Aber Hermine wusste nicht wie. Was sollte sie tun? Sie hatte eindeutig in Erfahrung gebracht, was geschehen war und es war etwas sehr Schreckliches.

Sollte sie vielleicht schreiend oder weinend zusammenbrechen? Vielleicht sollte sie auch, aufgrund der Ironie, einen Lachanfall bekommen. Irgendetwas dieser Art musste sie doch tun.

Er hatte es gewusst, von Anfang an und spätestens im Krankenflügel hatte er erfahren, dass sie es nicht mehr wusste.

Severus hätte es ihr sagen sollen, schließlich hatte sie ein Recht darauf gehabt es zu wissen, aber nein, er hatte sie im Glauben gelassen, es wäre „Nichts" passiert. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und fuhr mit der Hand über ihren Bauch.

Brennende Wut kroch nun endlich in ihr hoch.

Fühlte sich das etwa nach NICHTS an?!

Er hatte sie belogen, während sie am Verzweifeln war. Er hatte fröhlich vor sich hingelebt, während sie sich gefragt hatte wie sie mit einem Kind klar kommen sollte.

Wüten holte sie aus und schmiss den Trank, mit einem lauten „Bastard!" an die Wand.

Bei Merlin, dachte sie erschrocken und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken, es war sein Kind.

Sie würde ein Kind von ihm bekommen.

Japsend schnappte sie nach Luft und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Beinahe hätte sie einen völlig Fremden kontaktiert und ihm ein Kind angehängt. Warum hatte sie Madam Pomfrey denn nicht gefragt, in welchem Monat sie war? Warum hatte sie nicht selbst nachgezählt?

Sie hatte im Juli ihren Abschluss gemacht, im Juli!

Das waren knapp zwei Monate in denen sie ihren Monatszyklus noch gehabt hatte. War sie denn völlig blind gewesen?!

Aber selbst wenn sie das bemerkt hätte, hätte sie es wahrscheinlich auf die Schwangerschaftsblutungen geschoben.

Wie blind man doch sein konnte.

Wenn Severus ihr von Anfang an etwas gesagt hätte, wäre sie sicher nicht ganz so verzweifelt gewesen.

Es war ohnehin alles seine Schuld, er hatte ihren betrunkenen Zustand damals mit Sicherheit ausgenutzt.

Freiwillig hätte sie sich doch nie mit ihm eingelassen.

Wütend raffte sie sich auf, wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ballte die Hand zur Faust.

Sie würde ihn zur Rede stellen und zwar jetzt sofort. Sie würde garantiert dafür sorgen, dass er keinen ruhigen Schlaf mehr bekam. Sie würde ihm alles an den Kopf werfen und nicht ein einziges Mal Rücksicht auf seine Gefühle nehmen, das hatte er schließlich auch nie bei ihr getan.

Blind vor Wut rannte sie durch die Gänge und ließ sich nicht einmal von Peeves aufhalten, welcher versuchte, ihr mit einer Rüstung ein Bein zu stellen.

Erst vor der Tür zu Severus Räumen kam sie zum Stehen. Es war schon relativ spät, mit Sicherheit war er schon am Schlafen, aber das war ihr egal. Er hatte sie schließlich belogen.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann klopfte sie an die Tür und wartete.

Nichts rührte sich, er schlief wohl tatsächlich schon.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, dann würde sie ihn eben wecken.

Erneut klopfte sie und ihre Fingerknöchel schmerzten ein wenig.

„Severus!" rief sie laut „Ich weiß das du da bist, also mach auf. Elender Bastard!"

Noch immer geschah nichts und das brachte Hermine nur dazu noch lauter gegen die Tür zu poltern.

„Wenn du nicht sofort die Tür öffnest, schreie ich das ganze Schloss zusammen!" rief sie wieder und ganz plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt breit.

Irritiert hielt sie inne, wo war er?

Wollte er ihr damit sagen, dass sie reinkommen sollte?

Vorsichtig stieß sie die Tür ein wenig weiter auf und lugte in den Raum hinein. Es war fast vollkommen dunkel, nur auf dem Wohnzimmertisch brannten schwach zwei Kerzen. Wozu brauchte er Kerzen? Er war doch blind.

„Severus?" wisperte sie, trat einen Schritt in den Raum hinein und entdeckte ihn auf dem Sofa sitzend. Irgendetwas schien hier nicht zu stimmen.

Severus saß bewegungslos dort und hielt sich die Hand vor das Gesicht. Ein drückendes Gefühl breitete sich in ihren Gedanken aus und einen Augenblick später vernahm sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

/Geh weg!/ riet sie ihr /Verschwinde so schnell du kannst!/

Hermine konnte sie nicht zuordnen. War dies ihre eigene oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Stimmen zu hören war ein schlechtes Zeichen, sollte sie also auf sie hören? Was wenn es tatsächlich ihr Unterbewusstsein war?

Unsicher trat sie einen Schritt zurück, noch immer bewegte er sich nicht, also drehte sie sich wieder zur Tür um.

/Schneller!/ drängte die Stimme, doch Hermine erkannte schon, dass es zu spät war.

Mit einem lauten Knall wurde die Tür zugeschlagen und zwei Männer in grünen Umhängen kamen hinter ihr hervor. Sie trugen zwar keine Todessermasken, aber Hermine wusste trotzdem, zu wem sie gehörten.

Die Gesichter der Männer hatte sie jedoch noch nie gesehen, zwei recht bullige Kerle mit Drei-Tage-Bart und kurzen Stoppelhaaren.

/Wirklich ganz toll!/ sagte die Stimme und klang dabei sarkastisch. Konnte ihr Unterbewusstsein, sarkastisch klingen?

„Hallo, Kleine" rief der rechte grinsend, lediglich seine dicke Nase und sein schmales Gesicht unterschied ihn von dem anderen. Hermine erwiderte nichts darauf, ihre Gedanken waren für kurze Zeit ausgeschaltet und sie starrte geschockt die Männer vor ihr an.

„Du hast so einen Radau gemacht, dass wir nicht riskieren konnten, dich nicht mitzunehmen...Hey, hat Sam nicht was von einem braunhaarigen Schlammblut gesagt?" fragte der linke, während der rechte sie misstrauisch musterte.

„Weißt du, es war richtig einfach Snape zu kriegen. Dank unserem Fluch, ist er blind und so konnten wir uns prima an ihn heranschleichen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie unsicher Hogwarts sein kann, wenn man seine Spione hat!"

„Wie heißt du?" fragte der andere scharf.

/Pansy Parkinson/ rief die Stimme in ihr und diesmal hielt sie es für besser auf sie zu hören.

„Pansy Parkinson" wiederholte sie lahm und mit zitternder Stimme.

Der linke schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf.

„Das ist sie nicht!"

Hermine verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht griffbereit hatte.

„Wir nehmen sie trotzdem mit." Hermine sah wie der rechte seinen Zauberstab hob, im nächsten Moment wurde ihr schon schwarz vor Augen und sie fiel rücklings um.

--

Demnächst: Ein Rückblick


	16. Die Magie des Feuerwhiskeys

Zephyr: Ach, du lebst auch noch -gg- Ich freue mich, das es dir noch immer gefällt und all zu lange müssen wir auch nicht mehr auf Severus Reaktion warten.

looonieluu: Na ja ich habe versucht mich zu beeilen, hatte das Kappi schon vor drei Tagen fertig, aber dann musste ich Fluch der Karibik 3 gucken und dann noch auf die Pfingstkirmes, und arbeiten, aber jetzt ist es da.

Kapitel 16 – Die Magie des Feuerwhiskeys

„_Ich denke nicht…" sagte er knapp und blickte sich im Raum um__ „Haben Sie was zu knabbern da?"_

„Zu knabbern?" fragte sie irritiert

„Ja. Getrocknete Bananen, oder so was in der Art."

„Ich habe Erdnüsse…" _Getrocknete Bananen?_ Severus Snape wäre der letzte Mensch gewesen, bei dem sie an getrocknete Bananen denken würde. Heute Abend hatte er es sich wohl zum Ziel gesetzt, sie zu überraschen.

„Ist auch okay!"

Kopfschüttelnd schritt sie zu ihrem Nachttisch, öffnete die Schublade und fischte eine blaue Packung mit gerösteten Erdnüssen heraus.

„Danke", murmelte er als sie ihm die Packung zuwarf und er sie sofort öffnete. Daran hätte Hermine sicherlich nie gedacht. Severus Snape saß in ihrem Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett und aß Erdnüsse.

Fasziniert betrachtete sie ihn und schob sich eine widerspenstige Strähne hinters Ohr. Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne und stellte die Whiskeyflasche zu seinen Füßen ab. Seine schwarzen Augen waren auf die Packung in seiner linken Hand gerichtet, während er mit den Fingern der Rechten schließlich in der Packung rührte um die besten rauszusuchen. Eine glänzende schwarze Strähne fiel ihm dabei ins Gesicht.

„Kann man da nichts machen?" fragte sie noch einmal und wollte ihm ein süßes Lächeln schenken, doch er blickte nicht einmal auf.

„Wo?" Severus angelte geschickt eine Erdnuss heraus und steckte sie sich in den Mund. Hermine seufzte kurz, es schien als wollte er über das Thema nicht mehr sprechen, aber da hatte er die Rechnung ohne Hermine und vor allen Dingen ohne den Feuerwhiskey gemacht.

Mit einem frechen Grinsen schwankte sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich kurzerhand, breitbeinig, auf seinen Schoß. Sie sah ihn erschrocken in seiner Bewegung inne halten während er schwer schluckte. An seinem entsetztem Blick erkannte sie, dass er wohl nicht mehr dazu in der Lage war seine gleichgültige Maske aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Miss Granger…", keuchte er leicht verunsichert und schluckte wieder. „Ich glaube … der Whiskey hat Ihnen… das Hirn vernebelt."

Stirnrunzelnd wanderte ihr Blick zu der Flasche Whiskey, neben seinen Füßen und dann wieder in seine schwarzen Augen, die leicht flackerten. Entschlossen schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah ihn unschuldig an. Einen Moment lang schien er mit sich selbst darum zu ringen, ob er sie einfach von seinem Schoß schmeißen sollte, doch er rührte sich nicht. Einen kurzen Moment lang war sie sich in ihrem Vorhaben unsicher, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Minirock einen recht unvorteilhaften Blick auf ihr Höschen freigab. Aber sie hatte sich nicht umsonst mit Rum betrunken und da er den Anstand hatte, ihr nicht dort hinzustarren, sondern seinen Blick stur geradeaus zu richten, schob sie diese kleine Peinlichkeit wieder beiseite.

„Da bin ich anderer Meinung", sagte sie grinsend und er blickte für einen kurzen Augenblick in ihr Gesicht. Sie bildete sich ein, einen flüchtigen Ausdruck des Begehrens über sein Gesicht huschen zu sehen.

„Ich denke eher, _du _vernebelst mir mein Hirn", hauchte sie und lächelte zufrieden, als seine Atmung stockte und er seine Lippen fest aufeinander presste.

Langsam, aber bestimmt, nahm sie ihm die Erdnüsse aus der Hand und ließ sie neben die Flasche Whiskey fallen.

Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus und strich ihm vorsichtig die Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich für so was schon genug getrunken habe", meinte er knapp und vermied es ihr wieder in die Augen zu sehen.

„Das kriegen wir schon mit", sagte sie süßlich grinsend, beugte sich vor und drückte ihre Lippen sanft auf die seinen. Hermine rechnete fest damit, von ihm weggestoßen zu werden, doch sie irrte sich. Ein paar Sekunden lang geschah gar nichts, doch dann, ganz vorsichtig, begann er ihren Kuss zu erwidern und er ließ ihre fordernde Zunge eintreten.

Sie seufzte leise als sie den salzigen Geschmack der Erdnüsse auf seinen Lippen schmeckte und drückte ihn leicht nach hinten aufs Bett, so dass sie schließlich auf ihm lag. Severus drückte seine Hände fest auf die Matratze, während sie ihre Finger sanft über seine Wange gleiten ließ. Seine Wange fühlte sich leicht rau und männlich an und sie war überrascht wie viel Wärme in seinem Gesicht steckte, sie hatte ihn kälter eingeschätzt.

Ein Zeichen das er tatsächlich ein ganz normaler Mensch war, manchmal jedenfalls.

Abrupt löste er sich plötzlich von ihr und schob sie von sich runter.

„Das ist nicht richtig…", murmelte er, setzte sich wieder auf und griff nach dem Whiskey. Er hatte tatsächlich noch nicht genug getrunken, wenn er sich soweit ihm Griff hatte.

„Definiere: Nicht richtig!" forderte Hermine, als er trank und setzte sich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett. (Wobei sie dieses Mal darauf achtete, ihr Höschen nicht all zu offensichtlich zur Schau zu stellen.) Nachdenklich setzte er die Flasche ab und blickte zu ihr nach hinten. Mit einer Genugtuung bemerkte sie die ganz leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen, die man auch nur erkannte, wenn man ihn ganz genau anblickte.

„Du bist betrunken, du weißt nicht was du tust. Würde ich mich darauf einlassen, würde ich deinen Zustand ausnutzen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du im nüchternen Zustand nicht mal daran denkst."

Ein triumphierendes Grinsen, erhellte ihr Gesicht. Er hatte sie geduzt! Obwohl sie von diesem Plan schon längst abgewichen war, freute sie sich doch darüber. Anfangs hatte sie gehofft ihn mit ein wenig Flirten dazu zu bewegen, aber inzwischen wollte sie ihn wirklich.

„Findest du mich zu unattraktiv oder war das wirklich dein Ernst?", fragte sie schließlich misstrauisch und hoffte ihn damit ein wenig aus der Reserve zu locken.

Er hob eine Augenbraue, ihm war anzusehen, dass er wusste auf welchem dünnem Eis er sich hier bewegte.

„Ich bin männlich", sagte er mit einem Tonfall, der zeigte, dass dies eine aussagende Erklärung war „Kein Mann, es sei denn er ist schwul, wäre ehrlich von dir abgeneigt."

Wow, das war das allererste Kompliment, dass sie je so offen von ihm empfangen hatte. Das sollte sie sich rot in den Kalender eintragen.

„Dann weiß ich wirklich nicht, was dagegen spricht!", meinte sie lächelnd. Sie wollte und würde ihn auch bekommen. Soviel stand fest.

Er war nicht abgeneigt, von daher dürfte es doch gar nicht so schwer werden, ihn umzustimmen. Wie er schon gesagt hatte, er war männlich. Und wie Dumbledore damals gesagt hatte, er war menschlich.

Nachdenklich nahm er einen Schluck Whiskey und blickte wieder zu ihr.

„Wenn ich das tue, dann würdest du es morgen bereuen. Und ich wäre der Schuldige!"

Hermine schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

Er war doch ein Slytherin und Slytherins waren dafür bekannt, dass sie nur ihren eigenen Vorteil suchten und der lag doch hier klar auf der Hand.

Entschlossen krabbelte sie dicht hinter ihn und schlang ihre Arme um seine Brust.

„Ich werde dir nicht die Schuld geben", hauchte sie nah an seinem Ohr, während ihr Herz heftig klopfte. Mit ihren Händen fuhr sie sanft über seine Brust und nestelte an den Knöpfen seiner Robe.

„Und ich halte es trotzdem für falsch", flüsterte er leise, seine zitternde Stimme zeigte, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde und kurz davor war seine Prinzipien über Bord zu werfen.

Wäre er nüchtern, würde er sie sicher gar nicht erst an sich heranlassen, aber nun war seine Selbstbeherrschung geschwächt und das musste sie ausnutzen.

Wann würde sie schließlich noch einmal die Chance erhalten ihm so nahe zu kommen?

„Manchmal ist es gar nicht so schlecht, etwas scheinbar falsches zu tun", sagte Hermine, strich seine Haare zur Seite und küsste sanft seinen Nacken. Sie spürte wie er kurz erschauerte und seine Muskeln sich anspannten, als versuchte er dem Wunsch seines Körpers zu widerstehen.

„Schlecht vielleicht nicht…", presste er angestrengt zwischen den Zähnen hervor „… aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir das lieber lassen sollten."

Hermine küsste weiter seinen Nacken und wanderte dabei bis zu seinem Ohr. Sie hatte noch einiges einzuwenden, aber sie merkte dass es ihr immer schwerer fiel die Worte deutlich zu artikulieren.

Zärtlich strich ihre Zunge über sein Ohrläppchen und seine schwarzen Haare kitzelten in ihrem Gesicht.

Wieso erkannte sie eigentlich erst durch die Hilfe des Whiskeys wie begehrend dieser Mann war? Sie hätte doch schon vorher erkennen müssen, wie anziehend er war, mit seinen schwarzen Augen und dem Hauch von Mysterium, der an ihm haftete.

„Ich will dich", hauchte sie schwer atmend und Severus sog scharf die Luft ein. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr herum und Hermines rehbraune Augen trafen auf seine schwarzen, die vor Verlangen glänzten.

Dies waren die goldenen Worte, die jeden anständigen Mann um den Verstand brachten und ihn von einem ganz anderen Teil des Körpers lenken ließ.

Ohne ihren Blickkontakt zu lösen, nahm sie ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Boden.

Lächelnd hielt sie schließlich sein Gesicht in ihren Händen und betrachtete ihn.

„Wenn man dich genauer betrachtet, bist du gar nicht so…"

Hermine ließ ihre Finger langsam über sein Gesicht wandern und suchte nach dem passenden Wort. Der enorme Alkoholpegel erschwerte ihr das Nachdenken jedoch ziemlich.

„Widerlich?", warf er hilfreich ein und lächelte kurz. Eine Geste die man nur sehr selten an ihm sah und sie musste zugeben, dass es ihr gefiel.

„Ja, ich glaube das trifft es." Ebenfalls lächelnd beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn. Diesmal schmeckte sie auf seinen Lippen den rauchigen Geschmack des Whiskeys.

Seine Verspannung löste sich augenblicklich und er zog sie dichter an sich heran, während seine rechte Hand durch ihre braune Lockenmähne fuhr.

Jetzt hatte sie ihn, da war sie sich ganz sicher.

In ihren unteren Regionen meldete sich ein schmerzhaftes und verlangendes Pochen das nur darauf wartete von ihm gelöscht zu werden.

Hermine seufzte wieder, als seine Zunge in ihren Mund eindrang und dort mit ihrer spielte. Er biss sanft auf ihre Lippe und ein kalter Schauer kroch über ihren Rücken.

Hatte dieser Mann auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, wie er auf Frauen wirkte? Wenn ja, dann konnte er sehr zufrieden mit sich sein.

Hermine öffnete hastig weiter die Knöpfe seiner Robe und zog sie ihm schließlich ohne viele Umstände aus. Darunter trug er ein schwarzes T-Shirt und natürlich noch seine schwarze Hose. Sie wäre überrascht gewesen eine andere Farbe vorzufinden. Aber noch mehr schockierte sie in diesem Moment, die Erkenntnis, dass er alles verkörperte, was ihr an einem Mann gefiel.

Sie verabscheute diese typischen braun gebrannten und muskulösen Männer, sie bevorzugte große Männer, die dünn waren und möglichst intellektuell. Das alles traf seltsamerweise auf ihn zu.

Aber dafür hatte er noch große Nachteile: er war meistens schlecht gelaunt, hatte sie sieben Jahre lang erniedrigt und war einfach verdammt… es fiel ihr schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, als er ihr Top entfernte und ihren Hals hinab küsste… er war so… sie spürte seine geschickten Hände an ihren Brüsten… er war einfach… sexy!

„Warum… ziehst du dich nicht zurück…", keuchte er zwischen seinen Küssen „Du hast…doch deinen Willen… erreicht."

Hermine legte sich auf das Bett zurück und zog ihn auf sich, genüsslich schloss sie die Augen und strich mir ihren Fingern durch seine Haare.

Das hatte sie sich auch schon gefragt, aber ehrlich gesagt wollte sie sich darüber jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Das würde sie morgen ohnehin tun.

„Weiß nicht… vielleicht, weil ich dich jetzt möchte und das mehr ist als ich zu hoffen wagte…", hauchte sie und zog ihm auch das T-Shirt aus.

„Sollte ich dich jetzt fragen, warum?" meinte er leise und sie erzitterte unter seinen Berührungen.

„Besser nicht… ich kann nicht mehr klar denken…" Wieder entfuhr ihr ein Seufzen, als sie plötzlich seine harte Erektion an ihrem Bein spürte. Ungeschickte fummelte sie mit ihren Fingern an seinem Gürtel herum bis sie ihn schließlich aufbekam und kurz fluchte. „Kleidung ist eine unpraktische Erfindung!"

Ein raues Lachen entrang seiner Kehle und er griff auf dem Boden nach seinem Zauberstab. Er schwenkte ihn kurz und jegliche Kleidung war verschwunden.  
"So besser?", fragte er leise, während sie ein wenig errötete und sich bemühte ihn nicht allzu offensichtlich anzustarren. Zögernd nickte sie und zog seinen Kopf schnell zu sich um ihn mit einem Kuss auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken….

--

Demnächst: Hermines Begegnung mit den bösen Männern


	17. Eure Lordschaft

Hach, soviele Reviews und alle für mich -freu-. Es tut mir Leid das ich so verdammt spät dran bin, aber ich war mit meinem Führerschein beschäftigt und bin auch froh darüber, da ich ihn jetzt besitze -gg-

bella: Ich freue mich das es dir so gut gefällt, ich hoffe sehr, dass du trotz meiner langen Pause noch weiter liest.

sweety-devil: Auf das Review hab ich doch schon bei xperts geantwortet -gg-

looonieluu : Ich fand Sevy ja im letzten Pitel so süß, aber hier wird er jetzt wieder so garstig wie eh und je. So wie wir ihn kennen -g-

LadyofMadness : Sorry das ich etwas spät dran bin. Dein Review hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut. Es ist immer mal schön zu hören, was gut und was schlecht ist. Mir ist natürlich klar, das hier und da ein paar Verbesserungen nicht schlecht wären, das merke ich auch immer, wenn ich mir die Kapitel nach einiger Zeit nochmal durchlese. Dann kommte immer dieses "Warum hast du nicht..." Na ja. Mit dem Stand der FF habe ich mich auch schon ein wenig gestritten -g- Ich hatte keine Vorraussetzung geplant, nach welchem Band das jetzt geschrieben wird, aber im Grunde bin ich es gewohnt vom fünften Band auszugehen und ein paar Details vom sechsten mit einzubauen, wie die Horkruxe zum Beispiel. Aber so genau habe ich das auch nicht beschrieben. Mich stört die Tatsache, das Dumbledore (die Seele der Schule) nicht mehr da ist und deshalb entstand es ganz von selbst, dass er hier dabei ist. Ohne das ich drüber nachgedacht habe. Es ist mir tatsächlich erst aufgefallen, als ich das zweite Kapitel gepostet hatte. Weil ich vorher die ganze Zeit FFs gelesen hatte, in denen er noch lebt... -lol- Na ja, jetzt ist es so._  
_

_Kapitel 17 – Eure Lordschaft_

Hermine erwachte mit heftigen Rückenschmerzen auf einem harten Fußboden. Erschöpft blinzelte sie und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Sie lag in einem dunklen Raum ohne Fenster, neben ihr auf dem Boden stand eine kleine Kerze, die ein wenig Licht spendete.

Verwirrt setzte sie sich auf.

_Wo bin ich hier?_

Es war recht kühl im Raum und er hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Keller. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich hier weit unter der Erde befand.

Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen und stockte kurz.

„Bastard", zischte sie, als sie Severus in einer Ecke entdeckte und ihr alles wieder einfiel. Severus saß ebenfalls auf dem Boden, hatte ein Bein angewinkelt und stützte sein Kinn auf seine Handfläche. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue starrte er sie an.

„Sie sind also wach?!", stellte er mürrisch fest und sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, den er leider nicht sehen konnte.

Es war alles seine Schuld! Wenn er ihr von Anfang an alles erzählt hätte, säße sie jetzt garantiert nicht hier. Wo auch immer sie sich momentan auch befand. Sie nahm an, dass sie wohl im Hauptquartier des Todesser-Clans waren, aber ganz sicher war sie sich da nicht.

Im ganzen Raum gab es keinen Stuhl oder ein Bett, er war komplett leer, jedenfalls bis auf die Kerze.

„Warum haben Sie mich angelogen?", rief sie aufgebracht und er verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte sofort verstanden wovon sie sprach, also war er sich voll und ganz darüber im Klaren was er getan hatte.

„Ich hielt es für besser, dass Sie es nicht wissen. Aber hätte ich geahnt, was für einen Terror sie veranstalten würden, hätte ich es besser gesagt."

Hermine errötete leicht und war froh, dass er es nicht sehen konnte.

„Und ich würde gerne selbst entscheiden was ich wissen will", fauchte sie wütend „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was ich deshalb durchstehen musste?!"

Severus runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Ich nehme an… nichts", meinte er irritiert und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ach ja?!", rief sie voller Sarkasmus „Zufällig bin ich…"

Hermine wurde unterbrochen, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein ziemlich dünner Kerl mit grünem Umhang und Todessermaske eintrat.

„Macht euch bereit. Eure Lordschaft wird in fünf Minuten eintreten", sagte er förmlich, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.

„Wer ist _Eure Lordschaft_?", fragte Hermine bestürzt und vergaß sogar wütend auf Severus zu sein.

„Ich nehme an, dass werden wir gleich erfahren", murrte er und sie verdrehte die Augen.

_Wirklich schlau! Als wäre sie nicht selbst darauf gekommen._

Hermine dehnte ein wenig ihre Beine, welche sich anfühlten als hätte sie tagelang geschlafen, was wahrscheinlich an dem harten Boden lag.

Vorsichtig riskierte sie einen Seitenblick zu Severus, der sich nicht einmal gerührt hatte und den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet hielt. Sie konnte sehen, dass seine Augen schwarz umrandet waren, als hätte er im Gegensatz zu ihr, nächtelang durchgemacht. Angestrengt versuchte sie im schwachen Licht der Kerze zu erkennen wie es um seine Augen stand. Aber bei der Entfernung und vor allen Dingen bei dem Licht, konnte sie seine Pupillen ohnehin nicht erkennen.

Sollte sie ihn einfach fragen, ob er wieder sehen konnte?

Obwohl sie das eigentlich bestimmt noch selbst rausfinden würde.

Wenige Minuten später, öffnete sich die Tür erneut und wieder trat der dünne Todesser ein, diesmal aber gefolgt von fünf anderen.

„Steht gefälligst für Eure Lordschaft auf", rief er mit hoher Stimme.

Hastig blickte Hermine wieder zu Severus, dieser machte aber keine Anstalten, sich zu erheben, also tat sie es auch nicht.

Doch die restlichen hatten anscheinend auch gar nicht damit gerechnet, denn im nächsten Moment standen schon zwei an Hermines Seite und zogen sie hoch in den Stand, ebenso wie Severus.

Wütend wollte sie die Kerle zurechtweisen, doch ein dumpfer Trommelschlag ließ sie stumm bleiben.

Sprachlos blickte sie wieder zur Tür, durch die ein Todesser mit Trommel in der Hand hinein kam, gefolgt von einem riesigen Mann, in grünem Umhang, mit Maske und einer gold grünen Krone auf dem Kopf. Die Kapuze hatte er abgestreift und Hermine sah ein wenig, seines braunen struppigen Haares. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er auf Stelzen stand. Stirnrunzelnd verzog sie das Gesicht, was für eine lächerliche Show.

„Eure Lordschaft", rief der Dünne triumphierend und verbeugte sich vor dem Mann mit Stelzen, dann drehte er sich zu Hermine herum. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Severus an ihre Seite gezogen wurde.

„Anwesend sind für Euch, Severus Snape und Pansy Parkinson!"

Hermine hatte Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, ihren angeblichen Namen, hatte sie schon wieder vollkommen vergessen.

Eure Lordschaft wandte sich zu Severus und starrte ihn einen kurzen Moment an, dann fiel sein Blick auf Hermine und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht Parkinson", sagte er mit kühler dunkler Stimme. Irgendwo hatte Hermine diese Stimme schon mal gehört, da war sie sich sicher.

„Das ist Hermine Granger. Ihr habt mir ein Schlammblut gebracht!"

Hermine schluckte kurz, deswegen hatte die Stimme ihr geraten einen anderen Namen zu benutzen! Hätten sie gewusst wer sie war, hätten sie sie sicher sofort umgebracht.

Aber woher wusste er, wer sie war?

„Sam, ist sie das Schlammblut, das dir entkommen ist?" Der Mann zur Rechten des Lords verbeugte sich kurz und nickte ohne auch nur einen Blick auf sie zu werfen.

„Ja, Herr!"

Das war also der Bastard, der sie überfallen hatte?! Wäre sie jetzt nicht vor Schreck gelähmt, hätte sie ihm ganz sicher die Hölle heiß gemacht.

„Gut, um sie kümmern wir uns später.", meinte er gleichgültig, gab kurz einen Wink mit seiner Hand und sofort begannen die umstehenden, sie und Severus mit dem Rücken aneinander zu fesseln. Hermine meinte ihn kurz Schnauben zu hören, merkte aber dass er sich nicht wehrte, also hielt sie ebenfalls still.

Sie war sich sicher das Severus schon öfter in so brenzligen Situationen gewesen war, daher war sie der Meinung, dass er genau wusste wann man Radau machte und wann man still hielt. Nur aus diesem Grund, tat sie ihm alles gleich.

Ihr Mund fühlte sich merkwürdig trocken an, als sie seine warmen Hände an ihren spürte. Sie wusste, dass ihre Handflächen sich nicht absichtlich berührten, doch trotzdem fühlte sie sich schmerzlich an den ersten September zurück erinnert. Diese warme, weiche Haut, die so sanft über ihren Körper strich…

Nein, das reicht!

Eure Lordschaft, schritt an Hermine vorbei und blieb dicht vor Severus stehen.

„Mein Lieber Kollege, Snape!", rief er in gespielter Höflichkeit, Hermine konnte nicht sehen ob er sich zu ihm runterbückte oder nicht, sie befanden sich ja hinter ihr und soweit konnte sie den Kopf nicht drehen.

„Was macht dein Augenlicht?"

„Alles bestens", zischte Severus und der Anführer hielt kurz still, bis er schließlich laut zu lachen anfing.

„Ich sehe schon", meinte er zwischen einem Lacher „es dauert in deinem Fall wohl etwas länger."

Die übrigen des Clans lachten nun auch kurz auf, verstummten aber sofort wieder.

„Ich nehme an, du hast deine Meinung nicht geändert?"

„Sicher nicht!", erwiderte Severus pampig.

„Das ist sehr bedauerlich. Dann warst du also von Anfang an, Dumbledores Schoßhund? Die Zuneigung zum dunklen Lord war nicht mehr als Heuchelei? Dabei ging bis zum Schluss noch das Gerücht rum, du wärest auf der Seite der Todesser."

Severus antwortete nicht, doch der Anführer schien auch keine Antwort zu brauchen.

„Erstaunlich", sprach er weiter „du hast es geschafft den Lord zu täuschen, aber du schaffst es nicht uns zu entkommen?" Wieder ertönte ein Lachen und Hermine hörte, wie er von Severus wegging und zu ihr herüber schritt.

„Ich muss dir wirklich danken, Hermine" sagte er als er vor ihr stehen blieb „Ohne dich hätten wir Dumbledores besten Spion sicherlich niemals bekommen. Harry hat mir ja schon erzählt was zwischen euch läuft und ich glaube du könntest mir als Druckmittel noch sehr nützlich sein."

Harry? Was hatte Harry damit zu tun? Warum sollte er mit Harry gesprochen haben? Kannte sie ihn etwa doch?

Das ergab alles keinen Sinn, Harry würde niemals mit einem Feind über sie reden. Mit einem Feind ganz sicher nicht, aber mit einem Freund vielleicht.

Doch irgendwie fiel ihr absolut nicht ein, wer er sein könnte.

„Ich werde ganz sicher kein Druckmittel sein, für wen oder was auch immer!", fauchte sie den Anführer an, der vor ihr stand und von seinen Stelzen auf sie herunterblickte.

„Ich glaube leider nicht, dass du viel dagegen machen kannst, Liebes. Wenn du kein Schlammblut wärst dann könnte ich das Aufheben, das um dich gemacht wird, wirklich verstehen. Aber so…"

Er hob abfällig eine Augenbraue und Hermine blickte ihn wütend an. Sie verstand einfach nicht wovon er sprach, was für ein Aufheben?

Soweit sie wusste, wurde kein Aufheben um sie gemacht. Harry redete manchmal von ihr, soviel wusste sie, aber das war normal. Er war schließlich ihr bester Freund.

„Was hat Harry eigentlich damit zu tun und wo ist er?", fragte sie schließlich leise und sie wusste dass er unter seiner Maske lächelte.

„Ich schätze mal Harry befindet sich momentan im Ministerium um so viele Auroren wie möglich, in die unmöglichsten Gegenden zu schicken, auf der Suche nach dir."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Harry wusste schon Bescheid? Wie ging das, es war doch noch nicht viel Zeit vergangen, oder doch?

Na ja sie hatte geschlafen, ihr kam es zwar nicht solange vor, aber eine Nacht konnte eventuell schon vergangen sein. Das zu fragen war ihr jedoch zu peinlich.

„Was das andere angeht, wird Snape dir das sicherlich erklären können. Ich bin mir sicher das seine besondere Gab mich schon enttarnt hat."

Severus Gabe? War damit vielleicht Legelimentik gemeint? Mit Sicherheit. Das würde auch ihre seltsame Stimme erklären, die sie gehört hatte, als sie in seine Räume getreten war. Das war er gewesen.

Er musste versucht haben sie zu warnen, ein sehr seltsamer Zug, wenn man bedachte, dass er sie angelogen hatte.

„Dany, Sam!" rief der Anführer und drehte sich zu seinen Leuten um. „Ihr haltet wieder vor der Tür Wache, ich nehme zwar nicht an, dass sie mit den Fesseln einen Fluchtversuch starten, aber sicher ist sicher."

Stolz stakste er zur Tür und drehte sich noch einmal zu Hermine um.

„Wir werden uns später noch mal wieder sehen. Ich werde mich inzwischen darüber beraten, mit welchem Druckmittel wir Snapes Meinung ändern können."

Wieder ertönte ein Lachen und alle bis auf Sam und Dany verließen den Raum. Stirnrunzelnd blickte sie zu den beiden, sollten sie nicht VOR der Tür Wache halten? So konnten sie nicht ungestört reden.

„Wir warten noch hier, bis euch die Kraft zu stehen ausgeht und ihr euch setzen müsst. Das wird sicher lustig!" rief der eine und lehnte sich an die Tür.

Hermine seufzte innerlich, war sie von einem Kindergarten gekidnappt worden? Die hatten ja wohl alle ein Rad ab.

--

Demnächst: (Ich glaube) Harry stellt Nachforschungen an.


	18. Hausdurchsuchungen

**_Das neue Kapitel ist endlich da, und ich danke SnapesWife für ihre Zeit die sie mit dem betan von meinem Kapitel verbracht hat._**

****Zephyr : Ja, der Clan ist in der Tat ein wenig seltsam... vielleicht auch ziemlich blöde...

looonieluu: Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das du die Antwort auf deine Frage in diesem Kapitel findest -g-

****

****

**_Kapitel 18 – Hausdurchsuchungen_**

Harry war außer sich vor Wut und Sorge, seit zwei Wochen hatten sie keine Spur von Snape und Hermine. Sie waren einfach verschwunden und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich dabei um eine Entführung handelte. Nicht wie Christie meinte, sie wären zusammen durchgebrannt.

Hermine war nicht der Typ, der einfach so mit jemandem durchbrannte und irgendwie glaubte er auch nicht, dass Snape von so was begeistert war. Einige der Schüler vermuteten, dass Snape Hermine gekidnappt hatte, aber in dem Punkt stimmte Harry mit Albus überein, das würde Snape niemals tun.

Harry war längst über die Phase hinausgewachsen, in der er Snape für alles die Schuld gegeben hatte. Inzwischen hatte er eingesehen, dass dies in den meisten Fällen Unsinn war. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, warum er Hermine entführen sollte. Selbst wenn es sich um eine unerwiderte Liebe handelte, würde er sich nicht auf diese Weise lächerlich machen, dafür war Snapes Stolz zu hoch.

Wer ihm einfiel, der einen Grund dazu hatte die beiden zu entführen, war der Todesser Clan. Hermine war muggelstämmig und sie hatten es damals nicht geschafft sie zu töten und Snape war als ehemaliger Spion wohl einerseits eine Bereicherung für ihre Seiten, oder gab auch andererseits einen prima Grund ihn zu töten.

Ebenfalls konnten sie mit ihm dem Orden drohen, denn es war bekannt, dass Snape Albus sehr nahe stand.

Bei ihm konnte alles Mögliche dahinter stecken, aber bei Hermine konnte es nur verletzter Stolz sein, denn sie gab keine so guten Gründe wie Snape.

Vielleicht hatten sie sie schon umgebracht…. Harrys Herz machte einen Aussetzer und er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Daran sollte er erst gar nicht denken.

Zu allererst würde er sich auf die Suche nach diesem Clan machen, welche ihn heute nach Wiltshire zum Malfoy-Manor führte.

Heute lebte nur noch Draco Malfoy dort, sein Vater und seine Mutter waren in Azkaban und er besaß zwar das Zeichen der Todesser, war aber noch zu jung gewesen um verurteilt zu werden.

Aus Harrys Sicht war Malfoy noch immer nicht sauber, er hätte ja wohl jeden Grund so einen bescheuerten Clan zu gründen.

Zwar wurde Malfoy vom Ministerium bewacht, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er es schaffte es zu umgehen.

Jeden Monat wurde jemand zu ihm geschickt, um sein Haus zu durchsuchen, bisher immer ohne Erfolg, was sicherlich daran lag, dass der Tag immer bei ihm angekündigt wurde. Heute jedoch hatte Harry diese Aufgabe übernommen und entgegen der Vorschriften hatte er sich nicht angekündigt.

Er war bisher noch nie in dieser Gegend gewesen, da er nicht das Verlangen hatte, sich mit Malfoy rumzuärgern.

Es war ein riesiges Anwesen, mit einem großen Grundstück. Der Schnee der darauf lag sah unbetreten aus, wahrscheinlich durfte da keiner rüber gehen, oder es war tatsächlich so verlassen wie es den Anschein hatte.

Missmutig schritt Harry über den Pfad, der zur Haustür führte, auf ihm lag natürlich kein Schnee.

Von außen sah es tatsächlich sehr freundlich, wenn auch etwas verlassen aus, aber Harry war sich sicher das sich das drinnen wieder änderte.

Seufzend drückte er auf die Klingel und wartete.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange und Draco Malfoy öffnete persönlich die Haustür. Er hatte sich absolut nicht verändert, noch immer derselbe Haarschnitt und die wasserstoffblonden Haare. Er war weder gewachsen, noch hatte er sich sonst irgendwie verändert.

Er sah aus wie immer.

Harry war im ersten Moment ein wenig verwundert, denn er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass ein Hauself die Tür öffnen würde.

„Potter", meinte er abfällig und verzog das Gesicht zu einer distanzierten Fratze. „Ich habe dich kommen sehen, übernimmst du nun selbst die Aufgabe mich zu durchsuchen? Obwohl ich mich momentan nicht daran erinnern kann, eine Eule bekommen zu haben."

Harry bemerkte den üblichen Hohn in seiner Stimme, obwohl er momentan unter Harry stand war er sich sicher, dass Draco sich für ihn nicht ändern würde. Er würde weiterhin so herablassend und widerlich wie früher sein.

„Dann muss sie dich wohl verpasst haben", bemerkte Harry kühl und zuckte mit den Schultern „Aber ich bin nicht nur deshalb hier, ich habe noch ein paar Fragen an dich."

Malfoy runzelte argwöhnisch die Stirn, machte dann aber einen Schritt zurück und ließ ihn eintreten.

Wie er bereits vermutete hatte war das Haus riesig. Sie befanden sich in einer Art Eingangshalle, dessen Boden aus Marmor bestand. Die Decke war ziemlich hoch und erinnerten an die einer Kirche.

Es war jedoch nicht so düster, wie er vermutet hatte, es war sogar sehr freundlich und einladend. Wahrscheinlich um andere auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken.

Harry folgte Malfoy durch die Halle in einen warmen, gemütlichen Raum hinein, mit zwei Sesseln, die vor einem Kamin standen und einem kleinen Tisch auf dem ein Tee-Service stand.

„Tee, Potter?", fragte er schließlich und ließ sich in einem Sessel nieder.

„Nein, Danke. Ich habs eilig", meinte Harry und lehnte auch den Platz auf dem Sessel ab, den Malfoy ihm anbot.

„Gut", rief Malfoy gut gelaunt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust „Was will man mir diesmal anhängen?"

Natürlich wusste Malfoy sofort, dass man ihn bei ein paar Fragen immer verdächtigte. Das hatte er wahrscheinlich oft genug mitgemacht. Der erste Verdacht, wenn etwas passierte, fiel nun mal auf ihn.

Langsam schritt Harry durch den Raum, besah sich die Vorhänge und andere Gegenstände. Der Raum war in einem hellen Grün gehalten, fast schon ein Slytherin-Grün, nur heller.

„Ich nehme mal an, du hast schon von dem Todesser Clan gehört", begann Harry und drehte sich zu ihm um, um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Doch Malfoy verzog keine Miene.

„Natürlich habe ich von ihm gehört", sagte er, als wäre es selbstverständlich. „Jeder ehemalige Todesser hat von ihm gehört. Ziemliche Flaschen, wenn du mich fragst."

Unbeeindruckt schenkte er sich eine Tasse Tee ein und nippte daran.

„Also wird mir vorgeworfen, ich würde dazu gehören?"

„Du musst verstehen, wir sind gezwungen jeder Spur nachzugehen", sagte Harry, machte jedoch klar, dass er aus vollster Überzeugung hier war. Er stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte und blickte kühl zu dem blonden Mann am Tisch. „Es besteht Grund zur Annahme, dass sie zwei Menschen entführt haben."

Einen Augenblick lang sah Malfoy wirklich überrascht aus und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Diese Reaktion passte Harry so gar nicht ins Schema, wäre er weiterhin kühl und unbeeindruckt gewesen, hätte man sagen können, er gehörte dazu.

Aber so?

Normalerweise müsste er doch davon informiert sein, wenn er dazu gehören würde.

„Ich habe sie wirklich für ziemliche Versager gehalten, aber wenn sie zwei Muggel haben, ist das schon nicht schlecht!"

„Es sind Zauberer", murrte Harry und war nicht sehr begeistert davon, dass Malfoy diesem Clan Anerkennung schenkte.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, Harry war sich nun nicht mehr so sicher ob Malfoy mit ihnen zu tun hatte, denn auch er schien sie wohl unterschätzt zu haben. Und als Mitglied würde er doch etwas mehr Stolz zeigen, oder?

Aber natürlich konnte er das alles auch nur gespielt haben und in Wahrheit saß Hermine in seinem Keller.

„Wen haben sie?", fragte Malfoy nach einer Weile.

„Hermine Granger und…" Malfoy unterbrach ihn mit einem lauten Lachen und Harry funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Granger?! Deswegen macht ihr so einen Aufstand, wegen Granger?!"

Wütend zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihn.

„Pass auf was du sagst, Malfoy, oder du sitzt schneller in Azkaban, als dir lieb ist!"

Einen Moment lang schien er versucht, seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls zu ziehen, doch er besann sich wieder eines besseren.

„Okay Granger", meinte er ruhig und Harry ließ den Stab sinken. „Wer ist der zweite? Weasley?"

Harry sah, dass es ihn noch immer amüsierte, aber er beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.

„Severus Snape." Das würde ihm hoffentlich, den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen.

„Snape?!", rief Malfoy überrascht und Harry glaubte, etwas wie Entsetzen in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben. „Sie haben Snape?!"

Fassungslos schüttelte Malfoy den Kopf.

„Er hat jahrelang den Dunklen Lord verarscht und lässt sich jetzt von solchen Waschlappen entführen. Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!"

Harry war wirklich ein wenig enttäuscht, weil er sich nun sicher war, dass Malfoy nichts damit zu tun hatte. Er hatte sich schon darauf gefreut, Malfoy endlich nach Azkaban zu schicken.

„Snape war in letzter Zeit nicht mehr Herr der Lage", meinte Harry knapp. „Er schien ständig in Gedanken zu sein und hatte wohl schon ein paar Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Clan. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie ihn gekriegt haben, aber es war deutlich, dass Snape lange nicht mehr so wachsam war wie früher. Merlin, weiß warum."

Eigentlich hatte auch Harry mal gedacht, er wüsste den Grund, es war so in der Zeit gewesen, als Minerva und er den Verdacht hatten, Snape wäre in Hermine verliebt. Doch in den letzten Wochen schien sich das geändert zu haben. Er hatte nicht mehr seinen Kaffee mit ihr geteilt, wie er es für eine kurze Zeit getan hatte und er war wieder mehr als unfreundlich gewesen. Auch wenn er weiterhin merkwürdig war.

Ganz so, als hätte er Liebeskummer und versuchte sich normal zu geben. Aber das war er nicht gewesen, er schien immer in Gedanken zu sein und er hatte sich nicht mal mehr dafür interessiert, die Schüler zu verängstigen, damit Harry die nächste Stunde Probleme hatte seinen Unterricht zu halten…

„Snape ist immer Herr der Lage", rief Malfoy irritiert und schien ein wenig enttäuscht. „Aber wie auch immer… Mal angenommen, ich würde eine Möglichkeit finden, mit ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen und rausfinden wo sie die beiden verstecken. Wäre es dann möglich diese lächerlichen Hausdurchsuchungen einzustellen?"

Harry musterte den Blonden misstrauisch. Malfoy hatte sicherlich Möglichkeiten das rauszufinden und wenn er ihnen wirklich half, würde das Ministerium die Hausdurchsuchungen sofort einstellen. Aber woher sollte er wissen ob er ihm trauen konnte?

„Ich habe kein Interesse an einem Clan, der von einem Auror angeführt wird. Momentan interessiert mich nur mein Ruf und der wäre mit so einer Sache schnell wieder hergestellt."

Harry starrte Malfoy verwirrt an, wieso sollte der Clan von einem Auror angeführt werden?

„Wie ich an deinem Gesicht sehe, kamt ihr noch nicht so weit ihn zu enttarnen" meinte Malfoy hämisch. „Ich schätze mal ihr braucht mich wirklich. Ohne einen Undercover Spion kommt ihr nicht weiter."

Malfoy grinste selbstsicher und erhob sich.

„Ich helfe euch und ihr gebt mir meinen Ruf zurück, ich finde das ist fair. Wenn wir jetzt zusammenarbeiten, solltet ihr mir vertrauen und keinesfalls Thomas Christie etwas davon erzählen."

Tom Christie? Sollte das etwa heißen, er war der Anführer? Sein Freund, mit dem er zusammen seine Ausbildung gemacht hatte und der noch vor kurzem beim Frühstück genau neben ihm gesessen hatte und von Hermine geschwärmt hatte?

Ständig hatte er Harry gefragt, wir nahe sich sie und Snape standen und Harry hatte angenommen, er wäre eifersüchtig gewesen. Vielleicht war es gar kein Wunder, dass sie Snape und Hermine hatten entführen können. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar Harrys Schuld. Er hatte Christie erzählt, dass er vermutete, Snape hätte etwas für sie übrig. Wenn er Snape mit diesem Hinweis bekommen hatte, dann stimmte es tatsächlich… Dann musste etwas zwischen den beiden vorgefallen sein, was Snapes Stimmung hervorgerufen hatte. Etwas von dem Hermine ihm nichts erzählt hatte…

Vor einer Woche, hatte Christie gesagt, er wolle woanders suchen, seither hatte er sich nur noch gemeldet, um Neuigkeiten zu erhalten.

Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein?!

„Also?" fragte Malfoy und streckte ihm die Hand hin. Harry zögerte.

„Zuerst will ich deinen Keller sehen", meinte er stur und Malfoy grinste.

--

Demnächst: Hermine erinnert sich an eine wichtige Sache, die ihr Helfen wird. Habt ihr schon eine Ahnung welche?


	19. Jack Prince

Lisa: Ja, nicht ganz, aber entfernt ist es gar nicht verkehrt..

Anisha Carol: Genau den hab ich gemeint. -g- Ich freue mich das dir das Kapitel gefallen hat.

neara()gmx.de: Richtig. Ich hab mich bemüht schnell weiterzuschreiben... aber das hat leider nicht so geklappt wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe.

_**Kapitel 19 – Jack Prince**_

Hermine und Severus standen nun schon seit einigen Stunden aneinander gefesselt in der Mitte des Gefängnisses.

Hermines Beine schmerzten vom Stehen und fingen langsam an zu zittern, aber sie ermahnte sich durchzuhalten, denn Severus schien gar nicht müde zu werden. Genau das hatte sie vorher schon geahnt, er konnte einfach unglaublich lange stehen, während ihr einfach die Kraft dazu fehlte. Aber sie wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben und ihn darum bitten sich hinzusetzen.

Sie musste sich einfach irgendwie ablenken, dann würde sie vielleicht das Zittern in ihren Knien vergessen und könnte noch ein wenig länger durchhalten.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt, warum du blind bist?", fragte sie ihn leise, doch die Wachen hatten es anscheinend ebenfalls gehört.

„Oh, das war lustig", kicherte einer der Wachen. Hermine meinte, dass es Dany war.

„Ja, das würde ich gerne noch einmal hören", stimmte der andere, Sam, mit ein.

„Ich werde überhaupt nichts erzählen", erwiderte Severus gepresst und Hermine lächelte kurz. Genau mit dieser Antwort hatte sie gerechnet. Es war unglaublich, wie gut sie ihn manchmal kannte.

Angestrengt versuchte sie nur ihr linkes Bein zu belasten um dem rechten eine Pause zu gönnen und noch etwas länger stehen zu können. Aber das linke war ebenso geschwächt und so zitterten ihre Beine nur noch mehr. Sie überlegte, ob sie es wagen konnte, sich ein wenig an Severus anlehnen zu können, er schien schließlich keine Probleme zu haben ein wenig zu stehen.

Ganz langsam verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht und lehnte sich zurück, bis sie seinen Rücken an ihrem spürte. Er schien wohl nichts dagegen zu haben, denn er festigte seinen eigenen Stand und gab ihr so den nötigen Halt. Gut, er hatte auch keine sonderlich große Wahl, denn wenn sie nicht mehr stehen konnte und umkippte, würde sie ihn wohl mit sich ziehen.

Sie spürte mit einer Erleichterung, wie langsam wieder Leben in ihre Füße zurückkam. Das einzige Problem dabei waren ihre Hände, die an seine gefesselt waren und aus denen langsam das Blut wich. Sie wusste nicht wohin mit ihnen…

Zögernd krallte sie sich an seinem Umhang fest um zu verhindern, dass sie ihn unsittlich berührte. Er krallte sich seinerseits an ihrer Jacke fest.

„Es war einen Tag nachdem mir das Schlammblut entwischt ist", begann Sam, der anscheinend nun mit Dany darüber reden wollte. „Snape hatte uns aufgespürt um uns zu töten, wegen dem Schlammblut. Weißt du noch?!"

Dany lachte kurz.

„Ja, Sinclair hat ihm Vorhaltungen gemacht, wie er sich bloß in ein Schlammblut verlieben könnte!"

Bei diesen Worten machte Hermines Herz einen kurzen Aussetzer und sie merkte, wie sich Severus Muskeln anspannten. Das war ihre Schuld, sie hätte das Gespräch nicht auf dieses Thema lenken sollen, aber sie hatte auch nicht gewusst, dass es so unangenehm für ihn werden würde. Auch wenn die Hälfte von dem, was sie erzählten wahrscheinlich nicht stimmte.

Mit Sicherheit nicht stimmte….

Sie versuchte sich ein wenig zu drehen, um zu den Wächtern zu blicken, dabei drückten seine Hände kurz gegen ihren Hintern und sie spürte einen Widerstand.

Irgendetwas Hartes befand sich in ihrer Tasche.

„Das hat ihn voll aus der Fassung gebracht und ich konnte ihm diesen wunderschönen Fluch verpassen!", keuchte Sam vor lachen und Dany stimmte mit ein.

Der Ring!

Verblüfft konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Hosentasche und schaltete das Gelächter der Wachen aus. Mit ihren Händen kam sie da nicht ran, aber Severus vielleicht. Allerdings musste sie ihn unauffällig darum bitten, ansonsten würden die Wächter misstrauisch werden.

Wie praktisch, dass er Legilimentik beherrschte, sie musste nur versuchen ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen.

„Oh!", stieß sie leise und überrascht aus und wartete darauf, dass er in ihren Geist eindrang, aber es geschah nichts. Ihr „Oh" machte ihn wohl überhaupt nicht neugierig. Sie verzog das Gesicht und stupste ihn umständlich mit ihrer Schulter an, doch er hielt dies wohl für ein Versehen oder einen erneuten Versuch sich umzudrehen, denn wieder reagierte er nicht.

Fieberhaft überlegte sie, was sie noch tun könnte um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Wie konnte man nur so begriffsstutzig sein?! Dabei galt er doch sonst immer als so aufmerksam. Leicht verärgert trat sie ihm gegen sein Bein. Wobei sie noch darauf achtete, ihm nicht in die Kniekehle zu treten, denn dann liefen sie eventuell Gefahr umzukippen.

„Autsch!", zischte er verärgert, während die Wachen wieder anfingen zu lachen. „Was soll das?! Hör gefälligst auf so zu zappeln!"

Hermine machte keine Anstalten ihm zu antworten, vielleicht würde ihm ja dann ein Licht aufgehen.

Geduldig wartete sie, aber auch diesmal schien er nicht zu wissen was sie wollte.

_Bastard!, _ fluchte sie innerlich, wollte gerade noch mal ausholen um ihn erneut zu treten, als sie wieder diesen Druck in ihrem Kopf fühlte. Ein Gefühl, das ihre Gedanken zusammendrückte um Platz für einen zweiten Gedanken zu schaffen.

/Untersteh dich!/ fauchte die vertraute Stimme in ihrem Kopf und sie seufzte erleichtert.

_Na endlich! _dachte sie _Meinst du, du schaffst es in meine linke hintere Hosentasche zu greifen? _

In ihrem Kopf schlich sich die Vorstellung wie er in ihre Tasche griff und dabei ihren Hintern berührte…

Auf keinen Fall! ´, rief die Stimme und klang sogar ein wenig empört.

Mit Mühe gelang es ihr diesen Gedanken zu verbannen (wie peinlich) und einen neuen hervor zu holen. Viel mehr die Erinnerung, wie die den Ring in der Hand hielt und plötzlich dieser fremde Mann in ihrem Zimmer stand.

Woher hast du ihn? ´, fragte er erstaunt, aber sie merkte wie er langsam in ihre Tasche griff und nach dem Ring tastete.

Eigentlich hatte sie daran denken wollen, wie sie den Ring fand, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie an die Nacht vom 1. September dachte.

Sie spürte wie er sich hastig aus ihren Gedanken zurück zog und mit einem Mal fühlte sich ihr Kopf seltsam leer an.

Ihr wurde kurz schwindelig, als der Raum in grünes Licht getaucht wurde und Nebel die Sicht erschwerte.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis dieser sich wieder legte und Hermine neben sich den Mann erkannte, den sie schon einmal in ihrem Schlafzimmer gesehen hatte.

„Das nenne ich mal eine Notlage!", rief er sofort erfreut, zog seinen Zauberstab und belegte die ohnehin schon vor Schreck erstarrten Wachen mit einem Schockzauber.

„Danke", murrte Severus, als der Mann schließlich die beiden von ihren Fesseln erlöste. „Du solltest dringend deine Gedanken ordnen, nicht einmal Potter war so durcheinander."

Unsicher trat Hermine einen Schritt zur Seite, ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa und wieder einmal war sie froh, dass Severus nichts sehen konnte. Massierend rieb sie sich die schmerzenden Handgelenke.

Merlin sei Dank hatte sie nicht an ihre Schwangerschaft gedacht, denn das wäre richtig unangenehm geworden.

„Darf ich erfahren was passiert ist?", fragte der langhaarige Mann und lächelte sie an.

„Später!", meinte Severus knapp und schritt tastend in Richtung Tür. Dabei trat er dem am Boden liegenden Sam auf die Hand, welche unter seinem Fuß verdächtig knackte. „Verzeihung", murmelte er, aber Hermine wusste genau, dass dieser Schritt kein Versehen war, auch wenn er nichts sehen konnte.

„Zuerst sollten wie versuchen hier unbemerkt rauszukommen."

„Können wir nicht mit dem Ring hier heraus kommen?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

Wenn dieser Mann durch den Ring hierher gekommen war, könnte man doch auch damit zurückreisen…

Schließlich hatte sie gesehen wie er durch den Ring damals auch wieder verschwunden war.

„Der Ring funktioniert nur für den Träger", erklärte Severus, hielt inne und lauschte kurz. „Jack kann durch ihn wieder zurück zu dem Ort reisen, von dem ich ihn wegrief. Von da aus kann er mich mit seinem Ring zu ihm rufen, aber dann wärest du alleine hier."

Hermine verstand nichts von dem was er sagte, die Tatsache dass er sie wieder duzte, machte es ihr unmöglich konzentriert mitzudenken.

„Sie sind allesamt ein Stockwerk über uns. Da müssten wir durch wenn wir nach draußen wollen", murmelte Severus vor sich hin, machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt über Dany hinweg, wobei er ihm, natürlich aus Versehen, einen Tritt in die Rippen verpasste.

„Ich würde vorschlagen wir warten noch ein paar Stunden. Sie wollen doch bestimmt Heilig Abend feiern", sagte der Mann, dessen Name Jack war und blickte auf seine Uhr.

„Heilig Abend?!" rief Hermine verstört „Solange sind wir doch noch gar nicht hier! Es kann doch unmöglich schon Heilig Abend sein!"

„Hier unten läuft die Zeit etwas anders, ein erfahrener Zauberer spürt das", höhnte Severus und sie blickte stirnrunzelnd auf ihre Armbanduhr. Der Minutenzeiger bewegte sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit und ihr wurde schon schlecht vom zuschauen. Ihr Datum stand bereits auf dem 21. Dezember und bei dieser Geschwindigkeit würde es bis Heilig Abend nicht mehr lange dauern.

Hastig blickte sie zu Severus, der nachdenklich in die Luft starrte und in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

„Wenn wir hier warten, besteht das Risiko, dass sie runterkommen", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Aber wir haben eher die Chance zu überleben, als wenn wir sofort hochgehen", erwiderte Jack grinsend.

Hermine seufzte kurz und setzte sich auf den Boden, sie spürte einen starken Kopfschmerz in sich aufsteigen.

„Wer bist du eigentlich?", fragte sie Jack schließlich und Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du rufst ihn in dein Schlafzimmer und weißt nicht wer er ist?!", meinte er fassungslos und schüttelte den Kopf „Also so hätte ich dich wirklich nicht eingeschätzt, aber nach Christie überrascht mich gar nichts mehr!"

Hermine wollte ihm eine giftige Antwort entgegen bringen, doch Jack war schneller.

„Ich bin Jack Prince, sein Halbbruder", sagte er zu ihr und machte eine weit ausholende Geste. „Also wir haben die selbe Mutter und unterschiedliche Väter. Während ich reinblütig bin, ist er ein Halbblut. Das ist eigentlich ziemlich kompliziert…"

„Jack!", meinte Severus genervt.

„… Unsere Mutter war erst mit meinem Vater zusammen, daraus entstand ich. Dann jedoch wurde sie durch einen Seitensprung schwanger mit ihm…"

„Jack!", rief Severus etwas lauter.

„… Also verließ sie uns und ging zu diesem Muggel. Nach ein paar Jahren…"

„Jack!", zischte er verärgert und Jack blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Hör auf ihr die ganze Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen."

Obwohl sie Brüder waren, fiel Hermine jetzt schon auf, wie verschieden sie waren. Jack schien ein sehr offener Typ zu sein, der aus nichts ein Geheimnis machte, während Severus niemals von privaten Dingen sprach.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast", murrte Jack beleidigt und zuckte mit den Schultern „Im übrigen denke ich, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, das sie sich schon den Vater ihrer Kinder gewählt hat, sollte sie einiges über ihn erfahren und da spielt es doch auch keine Rolle mehr, dass ich in ihrem Schlafzimmer war, oder?"

Hermines Herz schlug hart gegen ihren Brustkorb, als ihr bewusst wurde, was Jack da sagte. Severus war der Vater ihres Kindes… Bei Merlin! Sie bekam ein Kind von ihm.

Mit zitternden Händen kaute sie an ihren Fingernägeln und wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Severus. Hatte er verstanden, worauf Jack anspielte?

--

Demnächst: Unerwarteter Besuch


	20. Retter der Stunde

Zephyr: Ich freue mich das dir mein Stil gefällt, ich habe mich versucht zu beeilen... na ja, ich denke dieses Kapitel ist zu deiner Zufriedenheit... hoffe ich mal

Aconitum: Es freut mich das dir meine FF gefällt. Sowas hört man immer gerne. Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir auch noch

Anisha Carol: Da Snape nun mal Snape ist wird er sehr wahrscheinlich, wenn er es mal verdaut hat, Snape typisch reagieren. Ich denke das Kapitel wird ein wenig Licht ins Dunkle bringen und mit deinen Vermutungen liegst du gar nicht mal so falsch.

LadyMadness: Es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn dir meine Story nicht mehr so zusagt, aber ich denke nicht das ich daran viel ändern kann. Jack hat definitiv keinen Röntgenblick, das wird sich aber später noch klären. Das mit dem Blickkontakt ist mir auch aufgefallen, als ich das Kapitel aber schon gepostet hatte... da ist mir ein Fehler unterlaufen. Ich denke das Hermine schon gut reagiert für ihre Lage, es ist in diesem Moment alles ein wenig viel für sie und sie überlegt ja wie sie dort herauskommen sollten. Sie wäre sicherlich noch etwas panischer, wenn es sich um echte Todesser handeln würde, aber der erste Eindruck, dieser Typen war ja nicht gerade angsteinflößend, würde ich meinen.

Eva: Also so momentan kann ich mich nicht an dich erinnern, aber es freut mich, dass es dir anscheinend noch gefällt.

_**20. Kapitel – Retter der Stunde**_

Argwöhnisch verschränkte Severus die Arme vor der Brust. Hermines Herz klopfte so heftig, dass sie befürchtete, er würde es hören.

Als sie wütend gewesen war, war sie bereit gewesen ihm sofort alles an den Kopf zu schmeißen, aber nun war ihre Wut ein wenig verraucht und es kam ihr unfair vor, ihm so einfach das Leben zu ruinieren.

Dort stand der Mann, der bereit war für sie sein Leben zu riskieren. Obwohl es für ihn eine Möglichkeit gab von hier zu verschwinden, tat er es nicht und das zu ihrem Schutz. Seit sie wusste, was Severus bereit war, für sie zu tun und was er schon für sie getan hatte (auch wenn sie nicht wusste ob man den Aussagen der Wächter trauen konnte), konnte sie gar nicht mehr wütend auf ihn sein.

„Wovon sprichst du eigentlich?!" fragte Severus seinen Bruder, winkte jedoch sofort wieder ab „Vergesst es! Ich will es gar nicht mehr wissen!" Damit wandte er sich ab und lehnte sich gegen die nächste Wand.

Hermine klappte vor Überraschung der Mund auf, Severus war doch sonst nicht so begriffsstutzig, normalerweise erkannte er eine Lage sehr schnell, doch momentan schien er tatsächlich nichts zu wissen.

Lag es vielleicht daran das er blind war und die Reaktionen der Menschen nicht sehen konnte? War er einer von denen, die aufgrund von menschlichen Reaktionen schlussfolgerten?

Vorsichtig wandte Hermine ihren Kopf zu Jack, welcher sie finster anblickte.

„Wieso hast du nicht auf meinen Rat gehört?" zischte er verärgert.

Die Erklärung darauf, erschien ihr eigentlich relativ simpel. Warum sollte sie auf den Rat eines Fremden hören, der seltsamerweise wusste, dass sie von Severus schwanger war?

Und versucht hatte sie es ja schon mal, doch das Schicksal wollte es vielleicht einfach nicht, dass Severus davon erfuhr.

Niedergeschlagen blickte sie zu den beiden Wächtern, die reglos am Boden lagen. Sie mussten schleunigst hier rauskommen, dann könnte sie evtl. noch eine Zeit lang diesem Problem aus dem Weg gehen, wenigstens bis sie es verdaut hatte.

„Wieso nehmen wir nicht ihre Kostüme und versuchen unbemerkt raus zu schleichen?" fragte sie nach einer Weile. Es waren schließlich zwei Wachen und Jack konnte mit dem Ring zurück reisen. Mit den Masken würde sie sicher so schnell keiner erkennen.

„Weil ich blind bin!" meinte Severus trocken.

„Du bist blind?" fragte Jack erstaunt und fing an mit den Fingern vor seinen Augen rumzufuchteln. „Wie viele Finger zeige ich?", aber Severus winkte genervt ab.

Gut, daran hatte sie nicht mehr gedacht, dass würde in der Tat recht schwierig werden.

„Und wenn ich es alleine versuche?" fragte sie unsicher und der Schwarzhaarige ließ ein knappes Lachen hören.

„Das ist ein zu großes Risiko, ich bin sicher du schaffst es dich innerhalb von kürzester Zeit umbringen zu lassen."

Hermine schnaubte verärgert, so dumm war sie ganz sicher nicht! Sie hatte im Kampf gegen Voldemort mitgeholfen. Auch wenn ein anderer Teil in ihr ihm Recht gab.

Vielleicht würde sie sich nicht unbedingt umbringen, aber ihr Baby war um einiges empfindlicher und man konnte ihr keine Garantie geben, dass es so etwas überlebte.

„Aber Jack kann doch zurück reisen und Hilfe holen" wandte sie hilfreich ein, doch die beiden Männer schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Weißt du wie lange eine Reise von Australien bis nach Hogwarts dauert?" kicherte Jack und Severus nickte.

„Jack mag zwar reinblütig sein, aber ein guter Zauberer ist er nicht. Die Apparierprüfung hat er nie bestanden. Und selbst wenn hier unten die Zeit etwas schneller verläuft, könnte es zu lange dauern. Bis dahin haben sie uns vielleicht schon gegrillt", erklärte Severus. „Und ich lasse dich hier sicher nicht alleine!"

Hermine seufzte kurz, lehnte sich an eine Wand und ließ sich dann zu Boden gleiten. Sie hatte es wenigstens versucht, mehr konnte sie wirklich nicht tun.

„Warum eigentlich?" fragte sie leise und Jack blickte sie irritiert an.

„Was?" fragte Severus und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Die Zeit." Fragte sie interessiert „Warum läuft sie hier schneller? Ich meine wo befinden wir uns, dass die Zeit so schnell läuft?"

Abwartend blickte sie zu Jack, der eindeutig, ein wenig überfragt aussah und stirnrunzelnd zu seinem Bruder blickte.

„Wir befinden uns ziemlich weit unter der Erde, würde ich sagen. Das merkt man an der knappen Luft, die wohl magisch erzeugt wurde. Ist keine große Kunst, allerdings ist es doch recht schlecht gemacht. Sicher kannst du dir vorstellen, dass es unserem Albus gelungen wäre, die Luft hier unten so real zu machen, dass man sie von der frischen Natur nicht unterscheiden kann. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, befinden wir uns so tief unter der Erde, dass bei uns die Zeit schneller verläuft. Ich habe mal von einem Reich gelesen in dem die Zeit so langsam verlief, dass man dort zwei Wochen bleiben konnte und als man raus kam, war vielleicht nur eine halbe Stunde vergangen. Das ist eine sehr komplizierte Sache und ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, wie so was zustande kommt. Ich glaube die Zeit ändert sich, wenn eine magische Quelle in der Nähe ist." Schloss Severus seinen Bericht.

Hermine ließ sich das ganze durch den Kopf gehen, dass klang alles sehr verwirrend. Falls sie hier jemals lebend raus kamen, würde sie mal in einem Buch danach suchen.

Jack unterbrach die eingetretene Stille mit einem resignierten Seufzen und ließ sich in der Mitte des Raumes auf dem Boden nieder.

„Wo wir sowieso gerade nur rumsitzen…" sein Blick glitt zu Severus, der noch immer an der Wand gelehnt stand „… können wir ja auch die Sache von vorhin diskutieren. Ich bin sicher Hermine hat noch was zu sagen."

_Woher kannte er eigentlich ihren Namen?_ Fragte sie sich kurz, bis ihr klar wurde, worauf er anspielte. Entsetzt sah sie ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn du es nicht sagst, sag ich es!" meinte er knapp und sah sie herausfordernd an. Unsicher biss sie sich auf die Lippe und betrachtete Severus. Dieser hatte jedoch seine undurchdringbare Maske aufgesetzt, offenbar entschlossen, sich nicht einzumischen. Mit einem einzigen Satz konnte sie sein gesamtes Leben durcheinander bringen…

„Sie ist schwanger!" rief Jack ungeduldig und ihr stockte der Atem. Wie konnte er nur?! Sie hatte sich noch gar nicht entschieden gehabt… er hatte ihr gar keine Zeit gelassen, selbst zu sprechen. Sie hätte bestimmt ein paar passendere Worte gefunden, die nicht ganz so hart waren, wie diese jetzt. Das war einfach nicht fair.

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, als sie sah wie Severus Hände zu zittern begannen und er sie entschlossen zur Faust ballte. Seine unberührbare Fassade, die er stets so einfach aufrecht zu erhalten schien, begann zu bröckeln. Wie ein großes Schloss, dass man über Jahre hinweg aufgebaut hatte und das nun in sich zusammenfiel.

Sie sah, wie er darum kämpfte seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen, aber in seinem Gesicht erkannte man, das eine Welt in ihm zusammengebrochen war und er nicht in der Lage war sie wieder aufzubauen.

Er schluckte, schloss dann die Augen und bemühte sich darum, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Glückwunsch", presste er schließlich zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und Hermine konnte hören wie seine Stimme dabei zitterte.

Sie fühlte sich ein wenig vor den Kopf gestoßen, war das schon alles?! Sicher, er war geschockt, aber es war immerhin auch sein Kind. Dafür brauchte er ihr sicherlich nicht zu gratulieren, er hatte es schließlich gezeugt.

„Wahnsinn, nicht wahr?!" strahlte Jack, anscheinend in der Hoffnung, Severus ein wenig aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Ja… Wahnsinn…", meinte er leise und verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust. Er räusperte sich kurz. „Dann werdet ihr sicher bald heiraten."

„Wer?" Hermine kam die Ahnung, dass Severus anscheinend nicht verstanden hatte, warum sie ihm das erzählt hatten.

Sie war in letzter Zeit wirklich schon tausend Tode gestorben, nur weil er so begriffsstutzig war, so langsam wurde es lästig.

„Du und Christie…" Er wedelte gelangweilt mit der Hand in der Luft und ließ sich nun auch auf den Boden sinken. „Oder der Typ aus dem Jahrbuch, oder Potter. Aber wahrscheinlich eher…"

Während er sprach, hatte sich Hermine wieder hoch gerafft und fassungslos zu Jack geblickt, welcher ihrem Blick jedoch auswich.

„Nun hör mir mal zu!" rief Hermine wütend, ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich und sie stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Ich schätze mal, du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich durchgemacht habe. Und es ist alles allein deine Schuld! Ich wache ohne jede Erinnerung am ersten Schultag auf und versuche verzweifelt herauszufinden was passiert ist. Dann erfahre ich, dass ich schwanger bin, ganz einfach so! Ich bin dermaßen verzweifelt, weil ich den letzten Kerl mit dem ich geschlafen habe, gar nicht wirklich kenne. Und so dumm wie ich bin, komme ich nicht darauf an den ersten September zu denken. Ich finde also raus, dass wir zusammen getanzt haben und frage dich, ob vielleicht noch mehr zwischen uns passiert ist. DU HAST NEIN GESAGT!" Die letzten Worte schrie sie und sie spürte wie Tränen ihre Wange hinab liefen. Severus jedoch saß ganz ruhig an seiner Wand, wobei sein Gesicht jedoch blasser als sonst wirkte. So langsam schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen.

Hermine wandte sich zu Jack um, der sich in die nächste Ecke verzogen hatte und unbeteiligt seine Hände betrachtete. Nur wegen ihm musste sie sich so aufregen. Weil er einfach seinen Mund nicht halten konnte und sich in Sachen einmischte, die ihn gar nichts angingen.

Erschöpft und mit einem schweren Seufzen, glitt Hermine auf ihre Knie.

„Du hast mich belogen", flüsterte sie heiser. „Und dann erzählst du mir auch noch was von Christie und… Christie…" sie stockte kurz, als ihr endlich bewusst wurde, woher sie die Stimme des Anführers kannte. „Bei Merlin… er ist der Anführer!"

Niedergeschlagen legte sie sich ganz auf den Boden und rollte sich dort wie eine Katze zusammen.

Er hatte soviel gewusst und ihr nichts gesagt, nicht einmal die Sache mit Christie hatte er ihr gesagt, obwohl er es gewusst hatte, da war sie sich sicher.

Warum konnte sie nicht einfach aufwachen und feststellen, dass heute erst der erste September war und sie alles nur geträumt hatte. Aber dies war nicht eines dieser süßen Teenagerbüchern, in denen alles Schlimme sofort wieder in etwas Gutes verwandelt wurde. Es war auch kein Film, den man einfach ausschalten oder zurückspulen konnte. Dies war die Realität.

„Man… ihr veranstaltet hier einen Krach. Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass sie uns nicht schon vorher erwischt haben!" ertönte eine kühle Stimme an der Tür und hastig setzte sich Hermine auf.

Dort stand ein schmächtiger Kerl mit grünem Umhang, Todessermaske und wasserstoffblondem Haar.

Kopfschüttelnd zog er die Maske ab.

Draco Malfoy!

„Hi Jack!", grinste er und blickte dann kurz auf die am Boden liegenden Wächter. „Potter und die anderen machen uns oben gerade den Weg frei, also kommt!"

„Und ich dachte schon du gehörst zu denen…", meinte Jack grinsend und wies auf den grünen Umhang. Abwertend verzog Malfoy das Gesicht.

„Unsinn", meinte er „ich könnte doch niemals meinen Lieblingspatenonkel gefangen nehmen" Er blickte zwinkernd zu Severus hinüber und wandte sich zur Tür, Jack stand sofort auf und schritt zu Malfoy rüber.

„Worauf wartet ihr? Auf besseres Wetter?!" rief Jack lachend.

Verblüfft raffte Hermine sich auf. Severus war Malfoys Patenonkel?!

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wartete bis Severus aufgestanden war und zog ihn dann wortlos am Ärmel hinter den beiden nach draußen.

--

Demnächst: Willkommen zurück


	21. Alte Feinde

**_Kapitel 21 – Alte Feinde_**

Ohne große Komplikationen waren sie nach draußen gelangt. Harry und die Auroren hatten schon ganze Arbeit geleistet, als sie nach oben kamen. Der Clan hatte nicht viele Mitglieder gehabt, es waren höchstens sieben und größtenteils Angehörige der verstorbenen Todesser gewesen.

Wie sie herausfanden, war Christie über ein paar Ecken mit den Lestranges verwandt und bei den ganzen Verlusten die die Angehörigen erlitten hatten, witterte er seine Chance aufzusteigen. Mit Snape an seiner Seite, wären viele ihrer Gruppe beigetreten, denn es befanden sich noch genug dort draußen, die ihm die Rolle als Spion übel nahmen. Eventuell hätte er mit ihm auch Dumbledore erpressen und auf diesem Wege Hogwarts übernehmen können.

Dummerweise waren sie nicht sonderlich intelligent, wie den meisten schon vorher aufgefallen war.

Sie hatten sich wahnsinnig darüber gefreut, einen wie Draco Malfoy in ihren Reihen aufzunehmen und hatten ihm sofort das Hauptquartier gezeigt und ihm zugunsten auf jegliche Geheimhaltungsmagie verzichtet. Dieser hatte bei der nächsten Gelegenheit, zehn Auroren herbei beordert, von denen allerdings nur zwei benötigt wurden, um den kompletten Clan niederzustrecken.

„Oh mein Gott und von denen hast du dich gefangen nehmen lassen?!" rief Jack fassungslos, doch Severus beachtete ihn nicht.

Er blieb die ganze Zeit über still und äußerte sich nicht über Hermines Schwangerschaft, obwohl diese sich sicher war, dass er inzwischen verstanden hatte von wem das Kind war. Hermine versuchte kurz ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen und fragte ihn, ob er sich auch damals mit dem Clan angelegt hatte, als sie in verletzt in den Gängen gefunden hatte.

Gerade als er antworten wollte, mischte sich Jack lachend ein.

„Das war nicht das Werk von diesen Idioten, das war ich!" sagte er grinsend „Er hat mich geärgert. Ich bin zwar im Zaubern eine Niete, aber mit Händen und Füßen kann ich gut umgehen, wie du gesehen hast!"

„Geärgert…", schnaubte Severus abfällig und Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Was mochte Severus angestellt haben, dass Jack ihn so übel zurichtete?

„Natürlich, es war deine Schuld! Wenn du deinen Kopf beisammen halten würdest, hätte ich mich nicht aufregen müssen!"

„Wenn ich mal nachzählen würde, wie oft du schon Mist gebaut hast", meinte Severus scharf und Jack zog eine Schnute.

„Was hat er denn getan?" flüsterte Hermine Jack zu und dieser zwinkerte kurz.

„Er hatte den Ring verloren!"

Nachdem die Überlebenden des Clans, nach Azkaban geschickt worden waren , sah Draco sie stolz an.

„Ich würde wirklich noch gerne mit euch quatschen, aber ich habe einen Termin beim Tagespropheten. Ich muss meinen Ruf wiederherstellen!" sagte er laut und verließ das Haus. Hermine sah, wie Harry ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher blickte.

Die meisten Auroren verabschiedeten sich und so kehrten sie mit Hilfe eines Portschlüssels zurück nach Hogwarts, in die Eingangshalle.

Pünktlich zum Frühstück des 2. Weihnachtstages hatten sie das Schloss erreicht. Hermine war froh darüber, dass Ferien waren und die meisten Schüler diese zu Hause verbrachten.

Minerva war die erste, die ihre Ankunft mitbekam und rannte hysterisch auf Hermine zu.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Geht es dem Baby gut?" rief sie besorgt und Hermine blickte fragend über ihre Schulter hinweg zu Harry.

„Ich musste es ihr doch sagen…", murmelte er schuldbewusst. Auch die übrigen der Lehrer wurden von diesem Lärm angelockt und betraten die Eingangshalle. Alle versammelten sich sofort um sie herum und fragten sie nach ihrem Wohlergehen.

Für Severus und Jack die unweit von ihr weg standen, interessierte sich niemand.

„Also, ist dieser schnuckelige Typ aus dem Jahrbuch der Vater?" fragte Sprout sie strahlend und auch die anderen blickten sie interessiert an.

„Ähm… also eigentlich, habe ich mich damit etwas geirrt…", stotterte sie und sah hilfesuchend zu Severus, der ihren Blick jedoch nicht sehen konnte. Harry der nun direkt neben ihr stand, folgte ihrem Blick und sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Er ist es?!" fragte er spitz und Hermine blickte stumm zu Boden. Sie wusste zwar, dass die beiden sich inzwischen nicht so schlecht verstanden, aber trotzdem war sie sich nicht sicher, wie Harry darauf reagieren würde.

Und sie hätte es gerne noch ein wenig verdaut, bevor es alle erfuhren, aber Harry ließ nicht locker.

„Du hast mit Snape geschlafen?!" schrie er fassungslos und augenblicklich wandten sich alle Gesichter zu Severus.

Dieser seufzte niedergeschlagen.

„Geht es noch lauter? Ich glaube es haben noch nicht alle gehört!" zischte sie verärgert zu Harry und ihr Blick fiel auf ein paar Schüler, die abseits standen und sie erschrocken anstarrten.

„Entschuldige bitte…", murmelte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du denn vollkommen verrückt geworden?! Hast du schon vergessen wie er uns früher getriezt hat? Er ist unser Feind!" Gegen Ende hin, war seine Stimme wieder lauter geworden und sein Blick schien Severus töten zu können.

„Erstaunlich Potter", wandte Severus nun ein, blickte jedoch in die falsche Richtung „Ich dachte das hätten wie in der Finalen Schlacht geklärt."

„Niemals!" fauchte Harry und schritt zu ihm rüber „Da steht noch vieles zwischen uns und jetzt sind Sie zu weit gegangen!"

„Ich muss sagen", ertönte eine Stimme und Albus Dumbledore bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge und gesellte sich zu Harry und Severus „ich halte es für ein sehr erfreuliches Ereignis. Es wird Zeit die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen, nicht wahr Harry?"

Damit blickte er vielsagend zu Harry, welcher noch einmal wütend schnaubte, sich dann umdrehte und die Eingangshalle verließ.

Das war ja prima gelaufen, sie hoffte wirklich, dass Harry sich wieder beruhigen würde, er war schließlich der Freund den sie brauchte.

Wie sollte sie die nächsten Tage überstehen, wenn Harry böse auf sie war?

Niedergeschlagen blickte sie zu Severus, welcher nun mit Jack ebenfalls die Halle verließ und sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern machte.

Einen kurzen Moment lang fragte sie sich, ob sie ihm nachrennen sollte, doch das letzte bisschen Stolz verbot es ihr.

Er hatte sich nicht einmal vernünftig zu ihrem Kind geäußert, dabei hätte sie gerne mit ihm darüber gesprochen was zu tun war. Aber vielleicht brauchte er auch erstmal Zeit um sich genau das zu überlegen. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich einsam, allein gelassen von ihrem besten Freund und dem Vater ihres Kindes.

„Ich finde es auch nicht schlimm." sagte Minerva, klang dabei jedoch ein wenig kläglich und tätschelte ihr den Arm. Hermine lächelte schwach und blickte in Minervas aufmunternde Augen. „Hast du Lust auf Frühstück?"

Eigentlich sehnte sich Hermine nach einem weichen Kissen und ein wenig Ruhe, doch der Hunger, den sie verspürte, ließ sie Nicken.

Unter den Neugierigen Blicken der Schüler und Lehrer bemühte sich Hermine zu frühstücken. Dank eines Aurors, der kurz zuvor alle über die Geschehnisse beim Kampf gegen den Clan informiert hatte, musste sie wenigstens keine lästigen Fragen beantworten. Sie über das Thema Schwangerschaft auszufragen, traute sich zum Glück niemand.

Betretenes Schweigen herrschte in der Großen Halle, bis das Flügelschlagen der Eulen die Post ankündigte. Einige Schüler bekamen nachträglich noch Geschenke geschickt und andere, wie auch Minerva, bezahlten die Eule für den Tagespropheten.

Hermine interessierte sich nicht dafür, sie war froh, dass die Post für Ablenkung sorgte und sie nun nicht mehr pausenlos angestarrt wurde. Hin und wieder sah sie jedoch noch ein paar verschmitzte Blicke, die sie über eine aufgeschlagene Zeitung hin beobachteten.

Doch ein plötzliches „Oh" von Minerva, verkündete nichts Gutes. Unsicher schaute Hermine auf und warf einen Blick über Minervas Schulter. Vor Schreck blieb ihr der Mund offen stehen als sie die große Schlagzeile las.

„**Beste Freundin von dem Jungen-der-die-Welt-rettete bekommt Kind von ****ehemaligem**** Lehrer"**

Darunter stand klein und unaufällig:

„Der-Junge-der-die-Welt-rettete besiegt den Todesser Clan"

„Wieso um Merlins Willen ist dein Privatleben wichtiger als die Tatsache, dass wir diesen Clan los sind?" meinte Minerva verärgert und knallte die Zeitung auf den Tisch.

„Mich würde mehr interessieren woher die das wissen", erwiderte Hermine und Minerva winkte ab.

„Das haben wir gleich." Schnell schlug sie die Zeitung auf, an die Stelle auf der darüber berichtet wurde.

Hermine überflog den Artikel schnell und ballte ihre Hand dabei unbewusst zur Faust.

Es ist eine Todsichere Information verkündet Draco Malfoy (welcher ebenfalls geholfen hat den Clan zu beseitigen) uns heute morgen. Als ich sie befreien wollte, hab ich sie streiten hören. Die Granger hat ihn ganz schön runter gemacht. Ich hab ja früher schon geahnt, dass da etwas nicht stimmt, die hat ja immer die besten Noten gehabt. Kein Wunder…

Hermine machte sich nicht die Mühe weiterzulesen, war ja klar, dass Malfoy jede Gelegenheit nutzte sie nieder zu machen. Dieser elende, dreckige …

Eigentlich war es doch Severus Schuld! Wenn er von Anfang an mit ihr Klartext gesprochen hätte, wäre es niemals so gekommen. Und hatte er daraus gelernt?

Natürlich nicht!

Nicht einmal jetzt machte er den Mund auf um mit ihr zu reden, er verkroch sich lieber in seinem Kerker.

Zu Hermines Leidwesen stellte sie fest, dass sie sich diesmal nicht besser fühlte, obwohl sie die ganze Schuld auf Snape geschoben hatte.

„Kann ich die Zeitung haben?" fragte Hermine plötzlich, als ihr ein Gedanke kam.

„Aber sicher." Minerva warf ihr einen argwöhnischen Blick zu und Hermine stand auf.

Sie würde mit Severus reden, und zwar jetzt!


	22. Die Wahrheit

_**Kapitel 22 – Die Wahrheit**_

Unsicheren Schrittes ging Hermine in Richtung der Kerker. Severus Snape konnte sich nicht immer vor ihr verstecken, sie mussten darüber reden was jetzt geschah. Und vor allen Dingen, musste sie erfahren, ob er Interesse an dem Kind hatte oder nicht. Ihr persönlich war es lieber, wenn er sich ebenfalls um das Kind kümmern würde, es war zwar immer noch Snape, aber eigentlich…

Na ja, so schlimm war er nicht, sie musste zugeben, dass er niemals mehr so fies zu ihr gewesen war, wie in ihrer Schulzeit. Er hatte immerhin mehrmals seine Gesundheit für sie aufs Spiel gesetzt, allerdings konnte sie nicht nachvollziehen warum er das getan hatte. Er hätte sich doch ebenso gut auch da raushalten können und trotzdem hatte er es nicht getan. Im Grunde war er doch nur wegen ihr blind.

Dadurch, dass sie sich wieder an alles erinnern konnte, musste sie auch leider zugeben, dass er gar nicht so widerlich war.

Diese Nacht, so verwirrend sie auch war, war sehr befriedigend gewesen. Hermine würde sie gerne noch einmal wiederholen, allerdings ohne die Folgen die sie jetzt trug. Ebenso konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass immer, wenn sie an ihn dachte, ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch auftauchte.

_Was denkst du da eigentlich?!_ dachte sie erbost und klopfte einen Augenblick später an seine Tür. Sie hatte sich noch nicht überlegt was sie sagen sollte. Hermine wusste zwar so ungefähr, was alles gesagt werden musste, aber eine Reihenfolge hatte sie nicht. Die brauchte sie auch gar nicht, denn sie war überzeugt davon, dass sie sehr gut im Improvisieren war.

„Ja?" fragte Severus, während er die Tür öffnete und ausdruckslos über sie drüber blickte.

„Hast du das gelesen?" fragte sie aufgebracht und wedelte mit der Zeitung vor seiner Nase herum. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten kurz und er lächelte spöttisch.

„Hermine", meinte er und seufzte theatralisch „Ich hoffe es schockiert dich nicht, wenn ich dir sage dass ich blind bin! Folglich kann ich nicht lesen."

„Ach ja… richtig", murmelte sie niedergeschlagen. Es ärgerte sie ein wenig, dass sie immer zu voreilig war und ständig vergaß, dass er blind war.

„Du duzt mich?" fragte sie dann plötzlich irritiert.

„Das tust du auch und wie du dich sicher erinnern kannst, habe ich das schon öfter getan. Und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass…"

„Schon gut!" verärgert unterbrach sie Severus mit einer Handbewegung und schob ihn dann beiseite „Danke, dass du mich rein bittest!"

Ihre Stimme hatte einen leicht sarkastischen Unterton, als sie sich an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer schob.

„Immer wieder gern", schnaubte er und schlug die Tür zu.

Die Räume sahen noch genauso aus, wie das letzte Mal an dem sie hier gewesen war. Gut, er war auch nicht da gewesen und hatte keine Zeit gehabt um die Möbel zu verschieben, aber trotzdem zog das Bücherregal sie mal wieder magisch an. Entschlossen nicht dort hin zu gehen, wandte sie sich um und entdeckte Jack auf dem Sofa. Sie hatte eigentlich angenommen, er wäre schon längst wieder fort.

„Oh, die Zeitung", rief er begeistert, stand auf und riss ihr das Käseblatt aus der Hand. „Ich find den Tagespropheten immer so lustig."

„Wahnsinnig witzig", fauchte Hermine. „Vielleicht liest du deinem Bruder mal die Schlagzeilen vor."

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah sie ihn das Titelblatt studieren, dann presste er die Lippen aufeinander.

Währenddessen tastete Severus sich langsam an der Sofalehne entlang, ehe er sich dann auf einem Sessel niederließ. Jack jedoch war völlig auf die Zeitung konzentriert und stieß ein abwesendes Schnauben aus.

„Ich nehme an, " begann er, blickte unsicher zu ihr auf und dann zu seinem Bruder „du meinst den Teil: Beste Freundin von Harry Potter, bekommt Kind von ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer."

„Pfft", machte Severus grimmig. „Ich nehme an, dass stammt von Draco."

„Wow, das hast du schnell erkannt, dabei hat Jack den besten Teil noch gar nicht vorgelesen", meinte Hermine verärgert und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Einen tollen Patensohn hast du da!"

Es ärgerte sie, dass er so ruhig blieb, immerhin zog sein Patensohn seinen Namen in den Dreck und ihren gleich mit. An seiner Stelle, würde sie ihm augenblicklich einen Besuch abstatten.

„Eigentlich hat er ja nur versucht, seinen Ruf wiederherzustellen." meinte Severus unbeeindruckt.

„Ach ja, und es ist in Ordnung, wenn er seinen Ruf wiederherstellt, in dem er deinen durch den Dreck zieht?!" rief sie aufgebracht.

„Er meint es nicht böse, er weiß nur nicht recht wie er die Sache anpacken soll." Noch immer blieb Severus ruhig, es war nicht ein einziges Anzeichen von Wut in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Er war wirklich naiv!

Fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf und blickte zu Jack rüber, welcher wohl den Rest des Artikels las und dabei leise vor sich hinkicherte.

Das sollten wirklich Brüder sein?!

Abgesehen von den dunklen Augen hatten sie so ziemlich gar nichts gemeinsam. Jack verkannte oft den Ernst der Lage und gab in den unpassensten Situationen den größten Schwachsinn von sich, während Severus einfach nie den Mund aufmachte und wenn, dann nur um jemanden zu beleidigen.

„Okay, was sollen wir jetzt also tun?" seufzte sie niedergeschlagen und lehnte sich an das Sofa.

„Nichts", meinte Severus gelassen. Hermine klappte empört den Mund auf und sie schritt zu ihm rüber. Er nahm die ganze Sache ein wenig zu gelassen. Sie bekam ein Kind von ihm, war ihm das eigentlich klar?!

„Uuuh… ein Kreuzworträtsel!" rief Jack begeistert dazwischen.

Hermine ignorierte ihn weitestgehend und bedachte Severus mit wütenden Blicken.

„Du hast offensichtlich keine Ahnung wie schwerwiegend diese ganze Sache ist und ich rede hier nicht nur von diesem blöden Artikel. Du hast mir keinen Ton gesagt, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll!" fauchte sie und schnappte angestrengt nach Luft. Ihre Augen fixierten den Schwarzhaarigen im Sessel, doch noch immer blieb er ruhig.

„Ich halt mein Maul", sang Jack laut und unschuldig. Grinsend stand er auf und ging zum Bücherregal.

„Du hast es mir gerade erst gesagt", meinte Severus leise, aber mit strenger Stimme „Wie soll ich so schnell klar denken können?"

„Dein Bruder hat es sofort erkannt, als er mich gesehen hat!"

Severus sah gelangweilt aus.

„Jack ist ein besserer Menschenkenner. Er kannte die Hintergründe und hat sich was zusammengereimt was zufällig gestimmt hat. Das sind mehr oder weniger immer nur Zufallstreffer. Die meisten seiner Vorraussagungen treffen gar nicht erst ein, weil sie immer sehr weit hergeholt sind."

Hermine war klar, was er mit Hintergründen meinte und genau das brachte ihr Fass mal wieder zum Überlaufen.

„Ach?!" machte sie wütend. „Ihm hast du also alles erzählt, aber bei mir hältst du es nicht für nötig die Wahrheit zu sagen. Wirklich toll!"

„Haltet mich bitte da raus!" rief Jack verzweifelt, Hermine drehte sich kurz zu ihm um und sah ihn vor dem Bücherregal auf dem Boden sitzen.

„Woher sollte ich wissen, dass du es nicht mehr weißt und wie konnte ich ahnend das du die verdammten Tränke nicht nimmst. Ich bin rein zufällig Lehrer für Zaubertränke, deshalb müsste doch klar sein von wem sie kamen!" Nun war er ebenfalls wütend und wenn sie ehrlich nachdachte, hatte er tatsächlich einen Grund dafür. Sie hätte wissen können von wem sie waren und sie hätte sie sich genauer ansehen müssen.

„Ich nehme doch nicht irgendwelche Tränke, die auf meinem Nachttisch stehen, da könnte sonst was drin sein!" log sie scheinheilig, sie würde ihm sicher nicht den Triumph geben, dass er Recht hatte.

Das ärgerte sie noch mehr und schon allein deshalb würde sie es nicht zugeben. Sie würde ihm weiterhin die Schuld geben, das war einfach besser!

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, ich würde dich vergiften?" meinte er langsam und Hermine meinte einen schockierten Unterton rauszuhören. Ihr wurde ein wenig schwindelig und sie stützte sich an seinem Sessel ab. Er hatte nichts davon bemerkt und sie war für einen Moment froh dass er vorübergehend blind war.

„Wieso nicht?" gab sie zu bedenken „Schon zu meiner Schulzeit hast du mir gezeigt, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst. Du hast mich wo es nur geht beleidigt und mich zum Gespött der Slytherins gemacht. Du hast mich eine nervige Alleswisserin genannt und als mich ein Fluch erwischt hat und meine Zähne nicht mehr aufhörten zu wachsen, hast du gesagt du würdest keinen Unterschied sehen! In deinen Augen bin ich doch auch nicht mehr, als ein dreckiges Schlammblut!"

Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, als sie geendet hatte, diese Sachen hatte sie ihm schon in ihrer Schulzeit sagen wollen und es war befreiend, endlich alles gesagt zu haben.

Severus jedoch antwortete nicht, er hatte wieder seine undurchdringbare Maske auf, die nicht verriet was er dachte.

„Ähm…" machte Jack und unterbrach damit die merkwürdige Stille, die nun herrschte. Umständlich stand er vom Boden auf und blickte unsicher zu seinem Bruder.

Trotz Severus Maske schien er zu wissen was in ihm vorging, denn ein verständlicher Ausdruck glitt über sein Gesicht.

Wahrscheinlich war es nicht die Tatsache das er ein guter Menschenkenner war, sondern eher der Fall, dass er sein Bruder war und in ihren Adern das selbe Blut floss. Sie kannten sich wahrscheinlich sehr gut, wie Geschwister sich meistens kannten, deshalb konnte er ihn wohl durchschauen.

Den Meister der Stille.

Eine unangenehme Hitze kroch Hermines Rücken hinauf bis hin zu ihrem Nacken und ihr Mund wurde merkwürdig trocken. Sie fühlte, wie jegliches Blut ihre Wangen verließ und ihr Blick traf den von Jack.

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und musterte sie argwöhnisch.

„Soll ich dir was zu trinken bringen?" fragte er besorgt, aber Hermine winkte lächelnd ab.

„Nein, schon in Ordnung! Ich werde einfach…" Es kostete sie einiges an Mühe und Kraft, den Sessel loszulassen und sich zur Tür umzudrehen.

„…einfach…. jetzt…"

„Hermine?" erklang eine Stimme von weit her. Sie konnte nicht sagen ob sie nun von Severus oder von Jack stammte.

„Am besten holen wir Hilfe, sie ist ganz weiß im Gesicht…"

„Hermine… „

„Kannst du mich hören?"

Irritiert blickte sie zu dem schwarzen Holzfußboden, welcher große Wellen schlug und es ihr erschwerte gerade zu stehen. Erschrocken keuchte sie auf, als er ihrem Gesicht immer näher kam. Sie spürte eine Hand an ihrem Arm, doch schon hatte sie den Boden mit einem harten Aufprall erreicht, der ihr sämtliche Lichter auslöschte.


	23. Ein passendes Outfit

Hallo ihr lieben,

dies ist mein vorletztes Kapitel für diese FF, dann wird wieder mal eine sehr schöne Zeit zu Ende gehen. Ich bin froh über jeden einzelnen Leser und jedes einzelne Review.

Ich danke hier nochmal meiner Beta SnapesWife, die einfach super schnell im korrigieren ist.

Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

sepsis: Vielen Dank. Ich liebe Jack auch total, mit ihm kann man alles machen und er so das Gegenteil von Sev. Das gefällt mir sehr gut. In meinen zukünftigen FFs werde ich ihn sehr wahrscheinlich auch reinbringen._**  
**_

_**Kapitel 23 – Ein passendes Outfit**_

Seufzend stand Hermine vor ihrem geöffneten Kleiderschrank. Es war absolut unmöglich, hier etwas Atemberaubendes rauszusuchen. Zwar passten ihr die meisten Sachen wieder, aber trotzdem fiel ihr nichts ins Auge, was sie heute gerne tragen würde.

Es war Anfang Juni und die glühende Sommerhitze erforderte ein luftiges Outfit. Genau heute vor einem Monat hatte sie Serena bekommen.

Die letzten Wochen ihrer Schwangerschaft waren hart und schmerzhaft gewesen und sie war froh, dass sie sie hinter sich hatte. Ihre komplette Schwangerschaft war voll von Komplikationen gewesen. Nachdem sie in Severus Räumen zusammen gebrochen war, hatte sie die meiste Zeit im St. Mungos verbracht. Die Entführung und die ganze Aufregung, die dadurch entstanden war, hatten sie einfach überfordert. Einen Monat lang war sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihr Bett zu verlassen. Sobald sie sich aufgesetzt hatte, hatte sie ein starkes Schwindelgefühl übermannt und sie gezwungen, sich in die Kissen zurück fallen zu lassen.

Sie war mehr als frustriert gewesen, dass die Heiler ihr nicht gestattet hatten Sylvester zu feiern. Als Harry sie besuchen kam und ihr erklärte, dass Albus die Feier abgesagt hatte, hatte sie sich schuldig gefühlt.

Er hatte keinen Sinn darin gesehen eine Feier zu veranstalten, wenn drei Leute fehlten. Hermine durfte nicht und Harry und Severus weigerten sich, sie alleine zu lassen. Harry hatte schweigend akzeptiert, dass Severus Vater werden würde und er stand ihr, nach wie vor, zur Seite. Das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden war jedoch eisiger und distanzierter als je zuvor. Sie stritten zwar nicht, sie redeten einfach gar nicht miteinander.

Bei seinen Besuchen hatte Severus jedoch auch nicht sonderlich viel mit ihr geredet, er hatte ihr schweigend Gesellschaft geleistet und sie hatte gewusst, dass sie auf ihn zählen konnte. Noch immer hatte er sein Augenlicht nicht zurückgewinnen können und Hermine hatte gewusst, dass ihr Verhältnis so schlecht war, weil er noch immer an ihren letzten Worten zu knabbern hatte.

Allerdings war sie ein wenig zu stolz, ihre Worte zurück zu nehmen.

Einmal hatte Jack ihr heimlich einen Besuch abgestattet. Severus hatte ihm das eigentlich verboten, weil er Jack für eine zu große Quatschtante hielt. Und damit hatte er Recht gehabt. Jack erzählte ihr, dass Severus sich große Vorwürfe machte und sich die Schuld an ihrem Zusammenbruch gab. Hermine hätte Severus gerne etwas Gegenteiliges gesagt, doch damit hätte sie Jack verraten, das wollte sie nicht.

Im Februar war sie schließlich entlassen worden, aber nur um Anfang April mit vorzeitigen Wehen wieder ins St. Mungos zurück zu kehren. Ihre Mutter, welche ganz begeistert, von der Schwangerschaft ihrer Tochter war, hatte ihr erzählt, dass ihre Schwangerschaft mit Hermine ebenso verlaufen war.

Am zweiten Mai, war Hermine am Ende ihrer Kräfte und Geduld gewesen und um sechs Uhr in der früh verkündete ihr ein Heiler, dass das Baby nun kommen wollte. Severus war sofort an ihrer Seite gewesen und hatte ihre Hand gehalten. Eine Geste die ihr mehr Kraft gegeben hatte, als er ahnte, denn es war seit langem das intimste zwischen ihnen gewesen. Die Geburt selbst war weniger schmerzhaft als ihre Schwangerschaft gewesen und nach nur einer halben Stunde hielt sie ein schreiendes Mädchen in den Armen.

Es war unbegreifbar für sie gewesen, jemanden den man gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte, schon so zu lieben. Sie hatte Severus angesehen wie sehr er es bedauerte, noch immer nichts sehen zu können.

Augenblicklich waren Harry, Albus und Molly in ihr Zimmer gestürmt und hatten das Baby mit den leuchtenden blauen Augen bewundert. Zögernd hatte Hermine Severus Hand ergriffen und sie an die Wange des Babys geführt.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt verstummten alle Gespräche, denn eine magische Spannung, die jeder spüren konnte, zog durch den Raum.

Hermine konnte sich noch genau an die blauen Augen erinnern, die das Neugeborene in diesem Moment offenbarte und mit denen es seinen Vater fixierte. Wie von einem plötzlichen Stromschlag erfasst, war Severus zurück gezuckt und hatte sich die Hände vor die Augen geschlagen.

„So hell…" hatte er gekeucht und nur Albus hatte die Situation richtig erkannt und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Vorhänge zugezogen.

Severus hatte langsam die Hände sinken gelassen und blinzelte mit den Augenlidern in das schwummrige Licht.

„Es hat… schwarze Augen…" Hermine hatte Probleme gehabt, seine Worte richtig zu deuten, doch als sie auf ihr Baby blickte, war ihr klar geworden wovon er gesprochen hatte.

Die Augen des Mädchens waren nicht länger blau, sondern genauso schwarz wie die des Vaters.

„Eines der größten und geheimnisvollsten Wunder der Magie" hatte Albus gelächelt „Eure Tochter zeugt bereits jetzt von großem Potenzial."

In den darauf folgenden Tagen, die sie noch im St. Mungos verbringen musste, bekam sie ständig Besuch. Molly und ihre Mutter kamen täglich vorbei, ebenso wie Harry und Severus. Und einmal kam sogar Ron sie besuchen.

Harry hatte ihm bereits alles erzählt und wieder einmal war sie froh gewesen, nicht seinen Wutausbruch miterleben zu müssen. Als er vorbei kam war seine Wut schon wieder verraucht gewesen und es war wirklich angenehm gewesen sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

Jeden Tag freute sie sich aufs Neue über die schwarzen Augen von Serena. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie so etwas möglich sein konnte, aber es zeugte von einer tiefen Verbindung zwischen ihr und Severus. Dieser gab sich viel Mühe sie zu unterstützen, auch als sie entlassen wurde, versuchte er jede freie Minute mit Serena zu verbringen.

„Neugeborenen-Gelbsucht", hatte ihre Mutter dazu gesagt. Laut ihr, hatten das viele Väter zu Anfang, aber mit der Zeit ließ diese Fürsorge auch wieder nach.

Hermine wusste nicht, ob es bei Severus ebenso war, aber sie freute sich sehr über seine Fürsorge und besonders über die Zeit, die er mit Serena und so auch mit ihr verbrachte. Auch wenn er nach wie vor nicht viel mit ihr sprach.

Sie hatte schon öfter versucht ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen, doch immer wenn sie reden wollte, verschloss er sich.

Lächelnd blickte Hermine zu der Wiege, neben ihrem Bett, in der ein kleines Mädchen lag und selig schlief.

Mit dem Eintragen von Serenas Namen in die Geburtsurkunde, hatte Hermine sich anfangs sehr schwer getan. Severus hatte die Wahl des Namens vollkommen ihr überlassen. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er keinen speziellen Namen bevorzugte und dass er sie notfalls auch einfach nur seine Tochter nennen würde.

Hermine fand diese Vorstellung einerseits sehr süß und andererseits gemein. Die Wahl des Namens war das wichtigste, er musste ihr, Severus und dem Kind gefallen. Wie sollte ein Kind glücklich werden, wenn es seinen Namen nicht mochte?

Für einen Jungen hätte sie schon einen Namen gehabt, einen Jungen hätte sie einfach Jack getauft und vielleicht als Zweitname, den Namen seines Vaters. Aber das fiel hiermit aus. Ihren eigenen Namen wollte sie ehrlich gesagt nicht weitergeben, sie hatte sich an ihn gewöhnt, aber sie wollte ihn keinesfalls an ein Neugeborenes weitergeben.

Schließlich hatte sie sich für denselben Anfangsbuchstaben entschieden, den auch Severus hatte und der Name Serena hatte ihr von Anfang an gut gefallen. Es passte auch am besten zu ihrem vollen Namen.

Serena Laoghaire Snape.

Laoghaire war der Name ihre Großmutter gewesen, er war gälischer Herkunft und daher schwer auszusprechen, aus diesem Grund hatte sie ihn auch an die zweite Stelle gesetzt.

Ihre Mutter hatte ihr geraten, bloß nicht den Nachnamen von Severus weiterzugeben, da sie befürchtete, dass er nun meinte, das Kind würde mehr zu ihm als zu ihr gehören. Aber Hermine hatte sich bereits entschieden gehabt.

Sie hatte seinen Namen ausgewählt um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie die Sachen, die sie ihm damals an den Kopf geschmissen hatte, gar nicht so meinte. Sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass sie ihn mochte.

Dementsprechend enttäuscht war sie gewesen, als er den Namen auf dem Geburtsarmband gelesen (hatte) und lediglich nur eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte.

Rein gar nichts hatte er dazu gesagt, aber Hermine war sich sicher, dass er sich darüber gefreut hatte, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte.

Seufzend griff sie ein hellblaues Sommerkleid aus ihrem Schrank. Nichts Besonderes und eigentlich eher schlicht, aber es kühlte sie bei dieser Hitze ab und das war das wichtigste. Nachdem die Sylvesterfeier ausgefallen war, hielt Albus es für eine gute Idee, den Anfang der Ferien zu feiern.

Gestern waren die Schüler abgereist und hatten ein ungewöhnlich leeres Schloss hinterlassen. Nachdem Hermine aus dem St. Mungos entlassen worden war, hatte sie eigentlich in ihre Wohnung in London zurückkehren wollen, aber Albus wollte sie in Hogwarts behalten, auch wenn sie noch nicht wieder unterrichten konnte. Das war ihr ehrlich gesagt auch ganz recht so, hier waren Harry und Severus und so ganz alleine würde sie mit Sicherheit wahnsinnig werden.

Sie hatte sich so sehr an Severus und Harrys Besuche gewöhnt, dass sie sich einsam fühlte sobald sie wieder alleine war. Auch wenn Severus noch immer keine richtige Unterhaltung mit ihr führen wollte.

Aber heute bei der Feier in Hogsmeade würde sie ihn hoffentlich zum Reden bringen.

Hermine freute sich schon darauf endlich wieder feiern zu gehen, sie hatte schließlich solange darauf verzichtet.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Das würde Jack sein, er hatte ihr versprochen heute auf Serena aufzupassen, auch wenn dies nicht in Severus Interesse lag.

„Herein! Ich bin im Schlafzimmer." rief sie fröhlich und sah einen Augenblick später den (braunen) langhaarigen Mann eintreten, der ein wenig verwildert wirkte.

„Hallo Jack", grüßte sie ihn und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange „Vielen Dank das du heute auf sie aufpasst. Ich werde auch nicht so lang bleiben."

Jack winkte hastig ab und schritt auf die Wiege zu, um Serena zu begrüßen.

„Lass dir ruhig Zeit, je nachdem, glaube ich kannst du sie auch gebrauchen!" meinte er lächelnd und strich dem Baby sanft über die Wange.

Verwundert blickte sie Jack an.

„Wieso? Hat Severus irgendwas gesagt?"

„Hmm. Jedenfalls nichts was ich sagen darf", meinte er grinsend und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um „Aber ich glaube ich komme nicht drum herum dir einen Tipp zu geben, den du selbstverständlich nicht weitersagen wirst."

Noch immer leicht verwundert nickte sie. Wieder grinste er vielsagend, betrachtete kurz das blaue Kleid, welches sie in der Hand hielt und schritt dann zu ihrem Kleiderschrank.

„Ich würde sagen…" er wühlte kurz zwischen ihren Kleidern und wählte dann ein samtrotes Kleid, mit einer aufgenähten Rose aus „das hier ziehst du heute an. Es ist sein Lieblingskleid von dir!"

Überrascht blickte sie auf das Kleid, welches er in der Hand hielt. Dieses Kleid hatte sie bisher nur einmal hier getragen und das war kurz vor dem ersten September gewesen, als ihr die Stelle für Muggelkunde angeboten wurde. Das sollte also sein Lieblingskleid sein? Sie konnte sich wirklich nicht erinnern, dass sie ihn damals beim Gespräch mit Dumbledore gesehen hatte. Aber selbst wenn, wie konnte er sich an das Kleid erinnern? Es war doch ewig her gewesen.

„Woher kennt er es denn?" fragte sie ihn schließlich verwirrt und Jack zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

„Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass er etwas davon erzählt hat, dass du für ein Gespräch hier warst und ihr euch auf dem Gang begegnet seid."

Hermine dachte angestrengt nach, tatsächlich konnte sie sich wage erinnern ihn gesehen zu haben, aber mehr als ein „Hallo" hatten sie nicht gesagt.

Ein erneutes Klopfen an der Tür kündigte die Ankunft von Harry an, der sie abholen sollte. „Lass du ihn bitte rein, ich muss mich noch umziehen!" meinte sie zu Jack und verschwand im Badezimmer.


	24. Wie im Kindergarten

_**Hallo ihr lieben,**_

dies ist nun das letzte Kapitel und wie immer ist es ein trauriger Moment... für mich jedenfalls. Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die mir die ganze Zeit über so liebe Kommis geschrieben haben und auch bei denen, die einfach nur gelesen haben.  
Ich bin wirklich stolz, eine weitere FF vollendet zu haben. Das ist ein tolles Gefühl... und natürlich ein trauriges (wie ich schon sagte)  
Und ganz großer Dank und ein riesen "Knuddel" geht an meine Beta "SnapesWife" die ihren Job einfach super gemacht hat und die es möglich machte, dass ihr diese FF lesen konntet Vielen Dank nochmal! 

LadyMadness: Ich finde den Namen eigentlich gut, nur weil er mit S anfängt, ist er ja nicht gleich ein Snape-Name. Dann wäre mein Vorname ja auch ein Snape-Name -g-. Sev kann wieder sehen, er hat das Baby berührt und da bekam er sein Augenlicht wieder und die Augen des Babys färbten sich schwarz.

_**Kapitel 24 – Wie im Kindergarten**_

Etwas verspätet trafen Hermine und Harry in den drei Besen ein. Sie hatte Jack (zu Harrys Leidwesen) noch genaue Anweisungen für Serena gegeben und je länger sie geredet hatte, desto mehr war ihr eingefallen. Als sie Jack zum dritten Mal mitgeteilt hatte, wo sie zu finden war, falls etwas sein sollte, hatte Harry sie am Arm gegriffen und einfach rausgezerrt.

Tatsächlich war schon das gesamte Lehrerkollegium inklusive Ron anwesend und hatten auf ihre Ankunft gewartet.

„Ach, kommt ihr auch endlich?" begrüßte sie Ron und stand grinsend auf um die beiden zu umarmen. „Ich hab euch zwei Plätze freigehalten!"

Hermine blickte stirnrunzelnd auf die zwei Stühle zwischen Ron und Sybill Trelawney. Nachdenklich sah sie sich um und ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Satz, als sie sah wer den Schluss bildete.

Hagrind, Minerva, Albus und Severus.

„Also eigentlich…" begann sie und die zwei Freunde folgten ihrem Blick mit strenger Miene. Ron zog kurz eine Grimasse, lächelte dann aber.

„Dann geh schon!" meinte er nachgiebig und da Hermine keine Lust hatte, weiter auf das Thema einzugehen, folgte sie seinem Befehl sofort. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie beobachtete wie Severus leicht nachdenklich sein Glas in der Hand drehte. Er trank Feuerwhiskey, was auch sonst?

„Hallo", sagte sie fröhlich. Er blickte kurz auf, musterte mit neutraler Miene ihre Kleidung und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Glas zu.

So abweisend wie eh und je.

„Ist der Platz hier noch frei?" Sie ließ sich sicher nicht von ihm vergraulen, soviel stand fest.

„Eigentlich benötige ich diesen Platz um mich auszubreiten", meinte er schadenfroh und Hermine schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

„Gerade du!" schnaubte sie und setzte sich neben ihn, seine schwarzen Augen flackerten kurz.

„Dein wievieltes Glas ist das?" fragte sie skeptisch, irgendwie kam er ihr ziemlich angetrunken vor.

Er hob ganz kurz eine Augenbraue und zeigte ihr dann zwei Finger.

„Zwei oder zwölf?" meinte sie grinsend und Albus drehte sich lächelnd zu ihnen um.

„Severus hielt es für eine gute Idee, sich in seinen Räumen schon mal anzuwärmen", sagte er und seine Augen funkelten vielsagend durch seine Halbmondbrille.

„Da hab ich aus der Flasche getrunken, das zählt nicht als Glas!" murrte er und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

Hermine war ein wenig irritiert, warum hatte er schon in seinen Räumen angefangen zu trinken. Wollte er sich wegen irgendetwas Mut antrinken? Vielleicht etwas, worauf Jack angespielt hatte?

„Stellt sich die Frage, wie viele Flaschen", meinte Hermine schließlich trocken.

„Einige vermute ich, wenn man ihn so betrachtet…" mischte Minerva sich nun ein und Severus schnaubte.

„Ich bin noch anwesend, könntet ihr fairerweise über mich lästern wenn ich mit Madam Rosmerta im Hinterzimmer verschwunden bin?"

Hermine spürte einen leichten Stich, bei seinen Worten, obwohl sie wusste, dass er es nicht ernst meinte. Jedenfalls hoffte sie das.

Immer nur Rosmerta, es schien als wäre jeder Mann ihrer enormen Oberweite verfallen. Mit grimmigem Blick beobachtete sie, wie Ron wieder sein Glück versuchte, als sie ihnen Getränke brachte.

„Ich glaube da musst du dich hinten anstellen!", murrte Hermine und Severus folgte fragend ihrem Blick.

„Weasley ist eine Flasche. Der hat keine Chance", meinte er abfällig und trank sein Glas in einem Zug leer. „Er hat dich ja auch nicht rumgekriegt."

Da hatte er Recht. Ron war einige Zeit lang hinter ihr her gewesen, aber sie hatte ihn immer wieder abgewiesen. Ron war einfach nicht ihr Typ.

„Aber du…" meinte sie sarkastisch und er nickte selbstgefällig.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass es umgekehrt war!" erinnerte sie ihn lächelnd. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und Hermine sah Madam Rosmerta auf sie zukommen.

„Das war alles Taktik!" flüsterte er.

„Was kann ich euch bringen?" fragte sie freundlich, blickte erst Hermine und dann Severus an.

„Ich nehme ein Glas Feuerwhiskey", sagte sie amüsiert und hörte Severus neben sich seufzen „Und Severus hier, möchte gerne mit Ihnen ins Hinterzimmer!"

Minerva gackerte laut und Severus verdrehte die Augen. Aber Madam Rosmerta lächelte ihn nur kurz an und zwinkerte Hermine zu.

„Ein anderes Mal vielleicht, Schneckchen", sagte sie zu ihm „Momentan hast du ja eine wunderschöne Frau neben dir!"

Damit wandte sie sich um und ging hinter den Tresen um die Bestellung fertig zu machen. Hermine war ein wenig rosa angelaufen, während Severus nur „Pff" machte.

„Ich glaube, mit der wunderschönen Frau war nicht ich gemeint", sagte Albus lächelnd und lehnte sich ein wenig vor um Hermine anzublicken.

Hermine nickte lachend.

„Außer dir sehe ich jedoch keine wunderschöne Frau, Albus", meinte Severus bösartig „nur dieses zänkische Weib, das anscheinend wieder versucht den Kampf gegen den Feuerwhiskey zu gewinnen… Autsch!"

Hermine hatte ihm unter dem Tisch einen harten Tritt gegen sein Schienbein verpasst, dann wusste er wenigstens schon mal wo er dran war.

Sie lächelte unschuldig und nahm ihr Glas Feuerwhiskey von Rosmerta entgegen.

Hermine blickte an Severus vorbei und sah, wie der Schulleiter sich ein wenig schwankend erhob, anscheinend hatte er auch schon ein wenig mehr getrunken.

„Meine lieben Kollegen", er blinzelte kurz zu Ron und fügte hinzu „und Freunde! Da wir nun alle anwesend sind, wird es Zeit unsere Gläser zu heben, auf dass das nächste Schuljahr ebenso gut wird und dass wir das alte Schuljahr erfolgreich abgeschlossen haben. Auf die Ferien!"

„Auf die Ferien!" echoten die anderen und stießen ihre Gläser aneinander. Albus und Minerva drehten sich zu Severus um, um mit ihm anzustoßen. Doch dieser blickte auf ihre Cocktails und ließ ein trockenes Lachen hören.

„Ihr habt wirklich Humor!" meinte er knapp und wandte sich von ihnen ab.

Hermine verkniff sich ein Grinsen, sie wusste, dass er nur mit Feuerwhiskey anstieß.

„Severus", sagte Albus sanft „frag dich mal, wer deinen ganzen Feuerwhiskey bezahlt!"

Severus starrte den Schulleiter mürrisch an und seufzte.

„Es ist ein Wunder das du nicht in Slytherin warst, alter Mann" antwortete er und stieß sein Glas kurz gegen seinen Cocktail. „Aber du nicht!" sagte er zu Minerva, die ihr Glas kopfschüttelnd senkte.

Hermine fragte sich derweil, wie viel Severus tatsächlich schon getrunken hatte, denn am 1. September war er ihr doch etwas beherrschter vorgekommen, so, als hätte ihm der Whiskey damals nichts ausgemacht.

Hermine blickte kurz rüber zu Harry und Ron, welche sich angeregt unterhielten. Sie fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob sie vielleicht doch die falsche Sitzwahl getroffen hatte, denn außer ihr amüsierten sich alle. Severus hatte schon seit geraumer Zeit kein Wort mehr mit ihr gesprochen, immer noch hielt er sein Glas in der Hand und drehte es nachdenklich, doch ganz plötzlich blickte er zu ihr auf.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie irritiert, als er sie weiterhin nur stumm anblickte.

„Ich wollte noch etwas sagen", begann er langsam und blickte wieder auf sein Glas. Geduldig wartete Hermine bis er zu sprechen anfing. „Es ist nicht wahr, dass ich dich für ein dreckiges Schlammblut halte. Das habe ich nie getan, genauso wenig wie ich dich gehasst habe. Natürlich war ich gemein, aber das war ich doch zu jedem. Da hat nichts Persönliches hinter gesteckt."

Hermine nickte langsam, es war ihr unangenehm über das Thema zu sprechen, über das sie so lange geschwiegen hatten.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie leise „ich habe es auch gar nicht wirklich geglaubt. Ich habe etwas überreagiert."

Früher hatte sie einmal so gedacht, aber das war schon lange vorbei.

Zufrieden klatschte Albus in die Hände und blickte zu Severus und Hermine rüber.

„Also, wohin fahrt ihr in den Urlaub?"

Hermine runzelte kurz die Stirn.

„Nirgends…"

Severus blickte kurz zu Dumbledore und nickte dann zustimmend.

Wissend nippte der Schulleiter an seinem Cocktail und nickte ebenfalls nachdenklich.

„Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht", meinte er und setzte ein leicht verstehendes Gesicht auf. Irritiert blickte Hermine erst zu Severus, der anscheinend genauso ratlos war wie sie, und dann wieder zu Albus.

„Wieso?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Der alte Mann lächelte kurz vielsagend, griff in seine Manteltasche und zog zwei Tickets hervor.

„Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, euren Urlaub zu planen, denn immerhin habt ihr noch kein Geschenk von mir bekommen, für euer erstes gemeinsames Kind. Deshalb, werdet ihr in die Karibik fliegen." Lächelnd legte er die Tickets vor Severus auf den Tisch, welcher den Schulleiter anstarrte, als hätte dieser den Verstand verloren.

„Ihr werdet auf die alte klassische Muggelart fliegen. Euer Kind fliegt natürlich kostenlos mit." Noch immer lächelte der Mann „Und bevor ich es vergessen, diese Tickets sind vom Umtausch ausgeschlossen. Ihr habt also keine andere Wahl!" Der letzte Satz galt eindeutig Severus, welcher wahrscheinlich alles lieber täte, als in die Karibik zu fliegen.

Fassungslos starrte Hermine ihren Chef an.

„Du willst, dass wir zusammen verreisen?"

Was für eine dumme Frage, immerhin hatte er zwei Flüge für sie gebucht.

„Für Unterkunft und alles ist gesorgt. Ich werde euch in Hogwarts mal die Prospekte zeigen. Das wird sicher ein unvergesslicher Urlaub!"

Hermine bezweifelte, dass dieser Urlaub unvergesslich werden würde, denn Severus würde garantiert nicht mitkommen, egal was der Schulleiter sagen würde. Eigentlich sehr schade, denn sie würde gerne in die Karibik fliegen.

„Vergiss es!" schnaubte Severus, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen und schob die Tickets zu Albus zurück.

Dieser jedoch schob sie nachdrücklich wieder zu seinem Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Wenn du nicht fliegst bist du entlassen!" sagte Albus zuckersüß und Severus warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Wieso, verdammt, warst du nicht in Slytherin?!" fauchte er verärgert und trank erst Hermines Whiskeyglas leer und dann sein eigenes.

„Also fliegen wir?" fragte sie begeistert und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen und vermied es sie anzusehen.

„Ja…", meinte er mürrisch.

Hermine war noch immer gelähmt vor Freude. Sie würde mit ihm verreisen. Schließlich lächelte sie glücklich und fiel ihm in die Arme.

„Das ist toll!" rief sie entzückt. „Vielen Dank!"

Einem inneren Impuls folgend blickte sie ihm in die Augen und küsste ihn sanft. Sie spürte wie er sich ein wenig überrascht versteifte, doch plötzlich wurde er lockerer und erwiderte ihren Kuss zärtlich.

--

So...  
Ende, Schluss, Aus...  
Das wars mal wieder, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und für ein Abschiedskommi bin ich immer zu haben.  
Ansonsten:  
Auf Wiedersehen!

Ps: Wen es interessiert, ich werde demnächst eine neue FF Online stellen, mit dem Titel:  
"Es gibt kein zurück"  
Auch wieder SS/HG, aber es beinhaltet Spoiler, des letzten Bandes..


End file.
